


Always

by Brie88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption is my favorite theme, Darcy Lewis as a female Harry Potter, Darcy adopts Teddy Lupin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brie88/pseuds/Brie88
Summary: You gain the name of your Soulmates when you hit puberty.Steve gained another soulmate in the future. A soulmate he doesn't want. Steve has another thing coming when he meets the mysterious Darcy Rose Potter. That was more than meets the eye when it came to Darcy. Steve wants to stay away from her, only she keeps drawing him in.Then there's a secret she's hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing
> 
> So here is a Darcy as a female Harry Potter that no one asked for. I hope you guys like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!!
> 
> Updated- July 26th, 2018
> 
> I hopefully added some more feelings to this chapter than before.

Tony showed Steve and Bruce around the new Avenger’s Tower. Steve had come back to New York from his road trip early. Each Avenger had their own floor. Tony and Bruce had the first floor, Steve the second, Clint and Natasha the third, and Thor the fourth. There was also a common room, a gym,  a full library, and swimming pool. The Avengers could live and train here. 

That was the point. 

Steve thought it was all kind of flashy. Then again, this was designed by a Stark. Only Steve longed for home and Bucky; that broken down apartment in Brooklyn. Steve had wished that he died in the plane crash, he would be with Bucky now. What would his  _ new _ soulmate think? 

Yes, God or Fate decided to give him a new Soul Mate. 

_ Darcy Rose Potter  _ was written under his collarbone opposite of Bucky’s name. A woman this time. Bucky and he had talked about bringing a woman into their relationship. Both of them still wanted women even though they had each other. They never could decide on a woman, they did share a few during the war.  Steve wondered if Bucky would have had her name too. If he was alive that is. Her name was written in a light gold opposite of Bucky’s light red. It was odd. When he awoke from the ice, Bucky’s name reverted back to its light color. When soulmates touch for the first time, their name darkens on the skin. It was the first phase of bonding. Steve and Bucky were going to fulfill their bond after the war.

Steve hoped never to meet this woman. Steve wouldn’t care for her at all. This little girl was probably just like any other child of this new era. A spoiled brat that didn’t know loss or sacrifice. That was all he found out in this shiny new world. 

Fate had other plans for that day. 

Thor’s soulmate Dr. Jane Foster was coming to work for Tony.  Tony was excited to meet the brilliant astrophysicist and fund her work. The only problem was Jane wanted her intern to work with her. Honestly, Jane didn’t need the intern. Tony’s A.I. could do everything that the intern did and Tony didn’t have to pay JARVIS. Jane would see that she didn’t need the intern.  

“ _ Sir Dr. Foster is in the lobby,” _

“Thanks, JARVIS,” said Tony, “Come on let’s go meet Thor’s one and only,”

Down in the lobby, Jane and the intern were waiting for them. Jane was a tiny fairy-like woman. She had straight light brown hair with honey colored eyes. She wore jeans and a plaid shirt opened to an undershirt with tennis shoes. The intern was short and curvy. Untamable curly black hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a red sweater, fingerless gloves, jeans, and boots. Squared frame glasses were perched on her upturned nose. Full red lips pulled into a smile at something Jane said. 

Tony thought there was something familiar about the intern’s eyes, there was a sharp pain in his heart. A memory that needed to stay buried. Steve thought the intern was downright beautiful, reminding him of girls back in his day. Bruce was the only one that caught the haunted look behind those gem-like eyes. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen yet. He supposed to be out on his road trip. Then he would be called to D.C., Peggy would talk to him and then introduce her. Guess fate had other plans for them. Darcy glanced at Steve, he looked as he did in the photos that Peggy had shown her. His eyes were different though, full of anger and hurt. 

“Dr. Foster, welcome to Avenger’s Tower,” Tony announced.

“Hi, Mr. Stark. This is my assistant Darcy Potter.” Jane pointing and introducing her dark-haired intern.

“This is Dr. Bruce Banner, my one and only,” Tony boasted,“ That’s my dad’s favorite science project; Steve Rogers aka Captain America,”

Steve’s eyes widened. This was the girl fate choose for him. She was avoiding his gaze, she knew who he was. Probably thought herself lucky to have a famous soulmate. Steve swore under his breath. Darcy looked up to curse her Potter luck. Tony caught on to the looks.

“You know her Cap,” Tony asked.

“No,” Steve stated. His tone was hostile and his jaw was set.

“But my name is tattooed somewhere on your body. Just like your name is on mine,” said Darcy there was a slight accent to her voice. Probably from living in London. 

Tony gave Darcy a once over. “So… Cap has another soul mate. Wow. At least she’s easy on the eyes,” 

Jane and Bruce glared at Tony. Jane was protective of Darcy, knowing that she had a hard life. Bruce thought it crass that an older man would look at a young girl in such a lustful way. Bruce wasn’t jealous by any means, he just thought his soulmate was an ass. 

“My soulmate is dead. He died for his country. I don’t need a spoilt little girl to replace him,” Steve grounded out turning to leave.

Darcy clenched her fists in anger and counted to five. This man knew nothing about her or her past. Darcy had rescue herself and other multiple times. Molly, Yen, Arthur, and Remus tried their best to let her be a child. Then again she never was a child. Tom made sure of that when he murdered her parents. And Steve wasn’t the man she had heard about. Peggy painted this Prince Charming, now that has gone up in smoke. He was grieving so she shouldn’t hold that against him.

“And I don’t need a bitter man living in the past,” Darcy snapped without thinking. That wasn’t the thing to say.

“MAMA.”

A small child rushed towards Darcy, Darcy bent down to pick the boy up. The boy had dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Steve thought he could pass as both his and Bucky’s child. She placed him on her hip, whispering in his ear. 

“Come on Teddy. Let’s wait for Aunt Jane outside,” Darcy announced. 

Darcy turned with a child in her arms and walked away.  Steve felt a stab of jealousy at whoever the boy’s father was. Soulmates were supposed to wait for each other. That was how it was in the 40s. It seems that wasn’t the case anymore. Darcy couldn’t be more than twenty and child looked about three. So she was a teenage mother. The father must have bailed like most of the men in this century. Steve went to the gym to hit some bags to forget. 

“Look, Foster,” Tony stated after Steve and Darcy left. He didn’t like Darcy, she reminded him of someone he would rather forget. Someone that he didn’t want Bruce to find out about. “You don’t really need the intern. I have an A.I. that can do anything that the intern can do. Only better,” Tony boasted. 

Jane arched an eyebrow. “Really. Can your fancy A.I. manhandle me into sleeping, eating, and showering on a daily basis,”

“Who needs that stuff when you can do science,” 

“You haven’t looked in the mirror lately have you,” Jane pointed out. 

Tony hadn’t bathed in the least three days, eaten any real food in two days, or slept in four days. 

Tony glared at her.

“That doesn’t matter. Your intern still not working for my company. She can run along and find another freeloading gig. You don’t have to support the freeloader or her tick,”

SMACK

Tony’s head snapped back as Jane slapped him. Bruce would have stopped her, only Tony deserved the slap. He didn’t know the girl’s past and had no right to judge her. 

“Look here Stark,” Jane seethed, “I won’t work for you unless I can bring in Darcy. She’s the one that supported us when we had nothing. She invested her own money into my work. Everyone thought I was crackpot for my theories. I could barely get funding. No one wanted to invest.  Not even you. Darcy believed in me when no else did. Now that I’m Thor’s wife and I was right, everyone wants to invest in my work. I’m not hurting for money. The only reason I wanted to work for you was to be close to Thor. Your A.I. might work for you, not me. Darcy knows how I work and how I like things. I’ll take my sister over S.I. any day of the week,”

Jane turned on her heel leaving a shocked Tony and amused Bruce. Jane got in the driver’s seat of the van. Teddy was in his car seat with book tape on. He was watching Little Einsteins. Darcy was leaning against the window off in her own world. Steve’s rejection hurt her, but she wouldn’t let the world know that. Darcy’s life with her aunt and uncle taught her to hold in her emotions. Jane also knew that Teddy really wasn’t her son, that Darcy was entrusted to raise the boy. That didn’t stop people from judging her for having a child that wasn’t her soulmates. Now her soulmate didn’t even want her.  That must be heartbreaking. Maybe Captain America would change his mind.

All was quiet at Darcy’s Brooklyn Townhouse. Jane was passed out in her room. Teddy was tucked into bed in the nursery. Darcy was in the living room, sitting by the fire. She was dressed in PJs with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Wild curls contained in a high ponytail, exposing the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. That was just one of many that littered her body. 

Darcy was pissed at Steven Grant Rogers. She had been a soldier just like him. She had known loss, pain, suffering. Countless people had died because of her. And she gave her life just as Steve did. Just as Bucky did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and some love!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reposting chapter two, the previous chapter felt more like a summary and not a chapter. The information that was in the previous chapter will be more spread out and more than likely be featured in conversation or backstory. 
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> Edited- July 26th, 2018.

Darcy got from her spot in the living room to take walk. She changed into jeans and a sweatshirt with her trainers with her wild hair stuffed under a cap. Darcy put her wand and invisibility cloak in the back of her pocket. Always prepared. Moody would be proud. It was easy to lose herself in the streets of Brooklyn. Darcy’s past crept into her thoughts.; the first ten years of her life were fraught with physical abuse, chores, and starvation. Petunia and Vernon told Darcy time and time that she the daughter of drunks and a burden to them. She had no friends in primary school because of her cousin; Darcy Hunting was Dudley and friends favorite past time. The pain of their punches was nothing compared to her uncle’s leather belt on her back. Darcy was beaten for the little things; not doing her chores correctly, accidentally magic,  being smarter than her cousin. Her endurance saved her life many times.

Salvation came in the form of her Hogwarts letter. Vernon and Petunia tried their best to keep the letter from her. They didn’t want the freak to realize her true power. Hagrid found them on that tiny island on Darcy’s birthday. She was a witch and her parents had magic too. Her parents weren’t no good drunks. They had given their lives to protect her. From stories, James and Lily had loved her.

Darcy left her “family” on that night to enter a world of magic. Even if she had to suffer during the summer with her “family” it was worth it. The Dursleys weren’t her family. The Weasley’s and the Grangers’ were her families. They showed her what family really was. Loving each other no matter what.

Darcy shook herself out her thoughts as she entered the local Catholic church. She didn’t have any belief, but she liked to lite candles for all those she lost.

One for Lily and James. Her Parents, gone too soon.

One for Cedric. The first love that was murdered in front of her.

One for Sirius. Her godfather that died to protect her.

One for Tonks and Remus. The parents of her son.

One for Ron. Her best friend that gave his life to save the first years.

And all those lost in Tom Riddle’s Wars. Innocents whose light’s where snuffed out too soon.

Darcy sat at one of the pews at the back. It wasn’t fucking fair. Was it too much to fucking ask for a break in life? Darcy had wanted to meet her soulmates since she found their names on the side of her thighs. Steven Grant Rogers was written light blue and James Buchanan Barnes was written in light red. Hermione’s grandmother, Peggy Carter, had informed Darcy of her soulmates. Two WW2 heroes that gave their lives for the world. James was lost in combat and Steven crashed a plane into the ocean. Seeing that Darcy had both of their names etched into her skin in color meant both men were alive. Peggy launched a search looking for both men. Darcy did her best to live up to her soulmates, she even gave up her life during the final battle.

In death she met one of her soul mates, James Buchanan Barnes had been leaning against the wall waiting for her finish talking to the old man. Darcy caught sight of him, he was tall and broad; chin-length dark hair and silver-grey eyes with a dark beard. He wore a crooked smile. He was dressed in a white shirt and jeans with bare feet. His left arm was missing up to the shoulder. Darcy stepped in front of him, emerald meet with silver.

“Hi Doll,” said Bucky looking at his soulmate. She was everything he and Steve talk about during those cold nights at war.  Brave, smart, a bit reckless, and beautiful.

“Hi,” Darcy breathed, “How are you here,”

“I often come here to wait after a mission,” James explained. Sadness echoed in his voice.

“What do you mean,” Darcy demanded with wide eyes.

James cupped her face in his right hand, “Listen to me closely Darcy. I am alive and captured. The only way to save me is for you and Steve rescue me together. I won’t be the same in the living world. Fair warning I might try to kill you and Stevie,”

Darcy snorted, “You can try. People have trying to kill me since I was a year old,”

“Whatcha still doing in this place then doll,” Bucky teased tucking a black curl behind her ear.

“A kiss for good luck,” Darcy jested.

Bucky pressed a kiss to her forehead, his lips were warm and his beard tickled. There was a thrill that shot through Darcy. She wondered what it would be like to kiss his lips. He wouldn’t kiss her like that because she was only seventeen.

“You’ll get plenty of kisses from me and Stevie. You gotta be patient,” Bucky proposed.

“Fine,” Darcy grumbled.

“See ya on the other side Darcy,” Bucky exclaimed going in for one last kiss to the forehead and a tight hug.

Since Darcy and Bucky’s souls meet in the soul realm; they had a connection that only soulmates that physically touched had. His mark darkened to crimson red. Darcy needed to tell Steve that their third was alive.

Would he believe her?

Or blow up in her face.

As Darcy left the church she bumped into a tall figure on her way out. A tall man in leather jacket and Dodger’s cap covering his face. Like Darcy, Steve had come to this little church for a piece of mind.

“Sorry,” Darcy mumbled before leaving.

Steve stared at his would be soulmate as she left. Wondering what she was doing here. What could possibly bothering her?

Darcy went home and changed into a long sleeved t-shirt and fluffy wool pants. Darcy went into the nursery and scooped up Teddy and his stuffed wolf. Her little pup. The little Metamorphmagus had stolen her heart the moment he was put into her arms. Teddy was an orphan like her, Darcy promised that Teddy would never feel unloved as she did. The little boy had so many grandparents, aunts, and uncles that loved him. Teddy didn’t inherit his father’s werewolf traits, other than being grumpy and restless on nights of the full moon. On those nights, Darcy would whisper stories of The Marauders, Steve and Bucky, and her adventures. For as long as Teddy could understand, Darcy had told Teddy that Steve was his Daddy and Bucky was his Papa. At two years old, Teddy had changed his hair to match Bucky’s and made his eyes t match Steve’s. Luna charmed a galleon to control Teddy’s shapeshifting abilities. Darcy dreaded having to tell Teddy what was happening between herself and Steve. Teddy wouldn’t understand. Though he was smarter than most three-year-olds. It was going to break her heart because Teddy was looking forward to having a Daddy.

Darcy put Teddy in the bed with her and she laid down beside him. Darcy closed her eyes and hoped for a better tomorrow.

 

In a D.C. nursing, Peggy Carter read information on her favorite witch. Reading the note, Peggy crinkled the note in her withered hands. Steven would rue the day. Peggy remembers the first time she heard the name, Darcy Potter. Yen had asked her mother to help Yen gain custody of Darcy. Peggy tried of course but was stopped by that fool Dumbledore. He wanted Darcy to stay with those monsters. Peggy found out that Vernon and Petunia were locking Darcy up in a room with bars on the windows and were feeding her prison food. Peggy sent Barton and Romanoff to threaten Vernon and Petunia. Vernon pissed his pants when Barton and Romanoff were done. They took off the locks off the door and bars from the windows. During the summers, Coulson or another agent would come every day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner to collect Darcy for meals. When Darcy and Ginny would come to visit Hermione, all three girls were trained in hand to hand combat. Yen gifted each girl stiletto blades to hide under their school robes.

Peggy finally met Darcy after the death of Sirius Black. Yen had overheard Darcy tell Hermione about her soulmarks. Peggy was shocked and happy to find out that Steve and Bucky were alive. Darcy’s marks proved that. Peggy like that Darcy was a fighter like Steve and Bucky. She would fit in well with both boys. Peggy had told Darcy all the stories she knew of Steve and Bucky. The girl had soaked up every word. Darcy had fallen little in love with Steve and Bucky through Peggy’s stories. After the final battle, Darcy had come to Peggy and told her what happened during her death. The meeting with Bucky and what she had to do to find him. Peggy believed Darcy and had Fury step up his efforts to find Steve.

Now after everything that happened in New Mexico, The Battle of New York, and the London incident; Darcy and Steve were in the same place at the same time. Steve made an ass of himself. As did her nephew Tony. Taking out her phone, Peggy dialed her daughter, Yen.

“Hello Darling,” Peggy said, “I need you to come and get me. We’re taking a trip to visit your cousin Tony,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love and comments!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!
> 
> The song that inspired this fic was Always by Beth Crowley. A great song, check it out.
> 
> Edited- July 26th, 2018

Pepper Potts sat in her sleek office, getting on the phone, fixing Tony’s mistakes once again. She hoped that she could smooth over Dr. Foster’s ruffled feathers. 

“Hello,” a gruff voice answered.

“Dr. Foster, this is Pepper Potts. C.E.O of S.I.,” Pepper said.

“What do you want, Ms. Potts? I already told Stark that I didn’t want to work there unless I could bring Darcy. If Stark wants to throw a fit, I’ll get Thor involved. Thor won’t like if he finds out that his teammates are mistreating his wife, sister, and nephew. Not to mention Odin and Frigga would be displeased, they adopted Darcy as a daughter and crowned her The Princess Royal of Asgard,” Dr. Foster ranted

Pepper held in her anger at her best friend. That big mouthed idiot. 

“I understand that Dr. Foster,” Pepper assured her, “I’m here to correct Tony’s mistake. Both you and Miss Potter are hired to work for us. Thor’s floor is ready for all of you to move in. S.I. also has a great daycare for Miss Potter’s son,”

“I’ll talk to Darcy and call back later,” Dr. Foster said and hung up. 

After reading over Darcy and Dr. Foster’s transcripts, SHIELD records, and background checks. Pepper marched down to the common area where Steve, Tony, and Bruce eating breakfast. Natasha was doing a SHIELD mission and Barton was in the wind right now.

“Good morning Pep,” Tony said through a mouth full of cereal.

Pepper glared at her friend. Tony flinched at her glare. Uh-oh, not good.

“What did he do this time,” Bruce asked looking up from his paper. Bruce loved his soulmate though he could be a jackass most of the time.

“ He almost caused an incident with Asgard,” Pepper hissed.

“How,” Steve asked.

“By insulting both Crown Princess and Princess Royal yesterday,”

All three men looked confused, they didn’t meet any Princesses yesterday. Pepper rolled her eyes. Men.

“Dr. Jane Foster is the Crown Princess of Asgard per her bonding to Thor. Darcy Potter was claimed as Odin’s daughter and proclaimed Princess Royal of Asgard. I offered them both of their jobs. Hopefully, they’ll take them. I would hate to this cause conflict with Thor,” 

“You offered a job to that freeloader Potter,” Tony scoffed.

“Yes, Tony. Miss Potter is more than qualified to assist Dr. Foster. Miss Potter is actually overqualified to help Dr. Foster. Miss Potter has a background in physics, computer science, criminal justice, and forensics. If we wanted to open a crime lab here, Miss Potter could be the department head,”

“May I see her files,” Bruce asked.

Pepper nodded and handed the files. Bruce studied the files. Born in Godric Hollow, Britain to a Lily Potter. Orphaned at age one and a half. Put into the custody of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Primary school grades were high, teachers wanted Darcy to skip grades. They dipped below average after a meeting with the Aunt. Then she disappeared from public school from the age of eleven to seventeen. SHIELD had Darcy on file from the age of eleven to present. She was on Peggy Carter’s list to protective custody list. Also on the list were Yennefer Granger, Henry Granger, and Hermione Granger.  At seventeen she appeared at Culver with a recommendation from Peggy Carter. Darcy excelled in all of her classes despite having a child. Among the files was her son’s birth records, her son wasn’t her son at all. Edward Remus Lupin was Darcy’s godson per his parent's request. His parents and both sets of grandparents were dead. The only family he had was a great aunt and second cousin. It seemed they didn’t mind that the child was in her custody. 

Bruce sighed taking off his glasses and cleaning them. “What is it Bruce,” Steve asked.

“What kind of teenager takes on the responsibility of raising a child someone else's child,” said Bruce slipping his clean glasses back on.

“So the brat isn’t hers. Guess what Cap maybe she still pure as the driven snow,” Tony said. His tone was spiteful. 

“Shut up Stark,” Steve growled leaving the room. He didn’t want to think about her in any form or fashion. Pepper went back to her office and Bruce head to his lab. Tony shoveled the rest of his food and retreated to his lab. In his lab, Tony went to work on a project to distract himself to the nagging thoughts in the back of his head. He just wanted to forget those haunting green eyes. Eyes that belonged to the woman that betrayed him. 

 

Darcy and Jane decided to work for S.I.  Jane would move in with Thor and Darcy would stay in Brooklyn. Darcy wanted herself and Teddy to be able to use magic freely at home without fear.

Darcy went to help Jane move her things into her new apartment. Darcy wore skinny jeans with her favorite knee-high boots, a white tank top, and a black hoodie. Darcy put her hair in a ponytail to complete the look with her bangs covering her scar. Darcy tucked her wand into her right boot and dagger into her left. Constant  Vigilance. The war may be over, Darcy didn’t know how to take off her armor or put down her weapons. She was always prepared for the next fight. Darcy was hoping that she wouldn’t run into Steve today. She still didn’t know how to tell him that Bucky was alive. And she didn’t want to get into a verbal fight with him. Darcy left Teddy with Dobby, Winky,  and their daughter Dolly. Dobby and Winky were in charge of her households. They mostly stayed in England unless she needed them to watch Teddy. Darcy paid for them and made sure they had good uniforms. Dobby had a little tux with shiny black shoes. Winky had a black dress with a crisp white apron and black ballet slippers. Each bore Darcy’s personal crest. Dolly didn’t have to wear a uniform, she had many little dresses of pink, lavender, blue, and yellow with matching bows. So she went overboard buying Dolly stuff. 

Jane’s stuff was mostly her research and equipment. She had like maybe two full suitcases of clothes and two pairs of shoes. Most of her Royal clothes were on Asgard. Since Jane and Darcy had a habit of wearing clothes until they had holes that could no longer be repaired with sewing or magic. Clothes shopping might be in their future. Plus Teddy might be needing some new things for daycare. Jane and Thor’s apartment had two big bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms, a kitchen, and living room. One bedroom is turned into Jane’s office. After moving Jane into her apartment, the two woman tackled Jane’s lab. Both women had the lab set up just how they liked it. Darcy was glad she took Luna’s advice and started working for Jane. Plus she found Jane’s theories fascinating. 

“I’m starving,” Jane announced.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Darcy said wiping her hands on her jeans. 

As they left the lab, the duo ran into Bruce Banner.  He wore slacks, a yellow button down, dress shoes, and a lab coat.

“Hello Dr. Foster, Miss Potter,” Bruce said.

“Darcy, please,” Darcy smiled, “Miss Potter reminds me of school and the times I got in trouble,”

“A bit of a troublemaker,” Bruce teased. 

Darcy gave him a shit-eating grin that reminded Bruce of Tony. “I only broke the rules when something was unjust,”

Bruce quirked an eyebrow, that was the most Steve-like thing he ever heard.

“Where you ladies heading,” Bruce inquired. 

“To get something to eat,” Jane answered.

“Tony has takeout menus up in the common room,” Bruce mentioned. 

Darcy and Jane looked at each other, “Lead the way,” Darcy proclaimed.

Bruce lead them up to the common room and pulled out Tony’s menus for the girls. Jane settled on Chinese food, Darcy kept asking what was good and what was not. That puzzled Bruce, what young adult didn’t know what Chinese food was. 

“Darcy has you ever had Chinese,” Bruce asked.

A look of embarrassment spread across Darcy’s face, “I wasn’t allowed to have it growing up,” 

“Why,” Bruce asked.

Darcy looked down and mumbled, “ I was raised by my strict aunt and uncle,”

“Oh,” Bruce offered. He knew all about strict families.  His father had been strict and a drunk. A combination that killed his mother and scarred Bruce for life. 

“It’s okay had my friends and they became my family,” Darcy said looking back at the menus. 

Bruce knew about that too. He had called the Avengers a toxic combination of chemicals. Yet now he thought they had the makings of a family if nudged in the right direction. 

Darcy and Jane ordered their food and chatted with Bruce. They stayed on safe topics; science and food. Bruce noticed that Darcy directed conversation towards Jane and away from herself. Darcy pushed up her sleeves and Bruce observed the long jagged scar. It ran from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. Did Darcy try to commit suicide? 

“It is not what you think,” Darcy said breaking Bruce out of his thoughts.

“I didn’t mean to stare,” Bruce apologised. 

“You’re not the first,” Darcy shrugged.

“What happened,” Bruce asked without thinking and quickly added, “You don’t have  to tell me if you don’t want too,”

“I was fourteen and my school had this end of the year maze. My boyfriend and I went into the maze together. There was a prize for those who got to the middle. A homeless man attacked us when we got to the middle. The man killed my boyfriend and slashed me,” Darcy explained with this far off look. 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce offered.

“It was a long time ago,” Darcy claimed.

‘Not for you,’ Bruce thought. Bruce decided there was a mystery surrounding Darcy Potter. He felt that he needed to solve it. 

Darcy left after lunch, leaving Jane to get acquainted with her new home. Darcy went home and relieved Dobby and Winky of their duty. Teddy hugged Dolly goodbye. They were good friends and playmates. Darcy spent the rest of the day with Teddy. They went to the park, both Darcy and Teddy enjoyed the sunshine. As Darcy pushed Teddy on the swing, Teddy started to question her.

“Mama,” 

“Yes, Teddy,”

“Why were you using your angry voice on Daddy,” Teddy asked.

Damn, Darcy knew this was going to come up. “Daddy is a stubborn man and he kinda made Mama angry,”

“Why did he make you angry,” Teddy asked as Darcy pushed him.

‘Daddy was being a judgemental asshole,’ Darcy thought bitterly.

“Daddy is just missing Papa. We both gotta find him remember,” Darcy reminded him.

“Oh yeah. When are you bringing him home? Cause I want little brothers to play with,” Teddy said. 

“What about little sisters,” Darcy teased.

Teddy wrinkled his nose in disgust, “Uncle Fred and Uncle George said sisters are a hassle. You hafta protect them and you can’t prank them. Or scare them, cause you’ll get into trouble,”

Darcy rolled her eyes at her brothers; Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron always acted as her and Hermione’s brothers. To the Weasley boys, they gained two more sisters in them. The first she met Bill and Charlie, they gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. They didn’t treat her like the Girl who Lived. Percy on the other hand; he ignored her until she developed. He would always stare at her with lust in his eyes. But Percy wouldn’t act on his feelings, he feared his family too much. When Odin and Frigga decided to claim Darcy as their daughter she gained to more brothers in Thor and Loki. For the girl that thought she would never have a family gained a huge one. It was the best thing in the world. 

Darcy picked up Teddy from the swing and placed him on her hip. Teddy wrapped his arms around her neck. 

“We’ll talk about when we find Papa,” Darcy promised to kiss his cheek. 

“Okay, Mama,” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would give Darcy a background in Criminal Justice. Since in Harry Potter, Harry became an Auror in the original series. I don't if that is where Darcy is heading, I'm kinda leaning toward Darcy becoming a DADA professor. Who knows? Please leave me your love and thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> Edited- July 26th, 2018

_ Steve would often dream of his home with Bucky. They would be in their old apartment and in their old creaky bed. Old memories of them making love or just talking would taunt him. This dream was different. Instead of being in their old apartment, he was in-house. The room was cream and gold with warm wooden furniture. The bed he was on was firm, it didn’t feel like he was sleeping on a marshmallow. Steve sat up in the bed, he was alone.  he got out the bed the carpet was plush against his feet. He was wearing blue plaid PJ pants and a white t-shirt. Looking out the window, it was winter by the snowfall outside. Snow covered woods surrounded the cottage. There was a light snowfall outside. The late morning sun glittered against the snow.  _

_ Venturing further down the hallway, Steve heard giggling and laughing.  Following the laughter in a small kitchen. Three boys were set around a table of food. The oldest boy looked like an older version of Darcy’s son, Teddy. He looked about ten years old. The next boy looked about five or six years old with blond hair and emerald green eyes. The youngest boy was about two with dark hair and silver-grey eyes. _

_ Teddy’s lite up at the sight of Steve, “Did we wake you, dad,” _

_ Dad? _

_ “Hi daddy,” the blonde boy said with a mouth full of eggs. _

_ “Dada,” the youngest boy babbled.  _

_ “It’s bout time you woke up,” _

_ Steve looked away from the children to see Bucky coming into the kitchen. He wasn’t the Bucky he usually dreamed of; this Bucky had hair that reached his shoulders and was pulled back in a bun with a five o'clock shadow. The biggest difference was he was missing his left arm. In place of his real arm, there was a sleek black and gold metal one. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, and his feet are bare. Bucky came up to him and gave a kiss on the cheek. Steve stood there in shock.  _

_ “You ok Punk,” Bucky asked raising an eyebrow. _

_ Steve blinked a few times, thinking fast. “Still waking up, Jerk,” _

_ The children giggle at their banter. “Is Steve finally up,” _

_ A pregnant Darcy waddles into the room wearing a crimson tank top and fluffy gold PJ pants with her hair up in a bun. She looked very pregnant and beautiful. Steve guessed the rumors were true about the glow. Darcy pulled him down for a quick kiss. Her lips are soft and tasted like vanilla with a hint of cinnamon. She pulled back with a smile.  _

_ “Better eat up Stevie-boy,” Darcy teased poking his chest, “You and Bucky promised to take Teddy, Jamie, and Harry ice skating today. I’m going to finish shopping with the girls. And stopped by Bruce’s,” _

_ “Is something wrong with twins,” Bucky asked coming up behind her. He placed his hands on the bulge.  _

_ “Oh no,” Darcy said placing her hands on top of his, “Bruce is just being a bit of a worry wart,” _

_ Bucky pulled Steve in so Darcy was between them, she fit between them perfectly. Darcy leaned up to kiss Steve again and turned to kiss Bucky. She wiggled her way out of their arms, she kissed each of her sons. She headed towards the bedroom to dress.  Steve ate quickly as Bucky and the boys went to dress. After eating, Steve dressed. The two older boys raced ahead of Steve and Bucky to the frozen pond. Harry walked hand in hand with Steve and Bucky. Teddy got his skates on by himself, Bucky helped Jamie, and Steve helped Harry.  The older boys skated around with glee. Bucky and Steve had Harry between them, helping him along.  _

_ If this was a dream, Steve didn’t want to wake. He didn’t even care that Darcy was there. _

_ “Hey,” Darcy called.  _

_ Darcy and another woman were heading towards them carrying cups of something hot. The woman beside her was tall and willow with a waterfall of dirty blonde curls. Her eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. _

_ “Mama,” Teddy and Jamie raced towards their mother.  _

_ “Mama,” Harry said pulling his Daddy and Papa along. Bucky picked Harry up and put the boy on his hip. He grabbed Steve’s hand and they skated towards the women.   _

_ “Hey Luna,” Bucky said to the blonde woman. _

_ “Hello Sargent, Captain,” she said. Her voice was light and whimsical. _

_ Steve nodded at Luna. Darcy passed out cups of hot chocolate to Steve, Bucky, and the boys. Bucky lets go of Steve’s hand to rub Darcy’s baby bump.  _

_ “How are my girls doing,” Bucky asked. _

_ “The girls are just fine,” Darcy stated, “All three of them are healthy,” _

_ “I thought there was only two,” Bucky stammered. _

_ “Bruce and Helen found the third one hiding behind the other two,” Darcy explained. _

_ “Steve what are we going to do with three little girls,” Buck teased. _

_ Darcy and Bucky looked at the frozen wide-eyed Steve. “Um… locked them in a tower until their thirty,” _

_ Bucky snorted in laughter, “Punk if our daughters are anything like their beautiful mother that won’t work. They’ll be out and about by the time their twelve. Hopefully, they will inherit my wisdom and be nothing like you two troublemakers.” _

_ “Hey,” Steve and Darcy said at the same time. Bucky, Luna, and the boys laughed at them. Darcy moved away from Bucky to put her arms around Steve’s waist. Automatically Steve put his arms, Darcy, she fit in his side like a glove.  _

_ “We’re not troublemakers,” Darcy defended. _

_ “I agree,” Steve said. _

_ “Punk how many times did I have to save your skinny hide growing up,” Bucky pointed out cocking an eyebrow. _

_ “Too many to count,” Steve mumbled.  _

_ “And Darcy did you or did you not trick our defense professor into the woods then leave her there to fend for herself,” Luna jested.  _

_ Darcy snorted, “There is no proof that I trick Umbridge into the woods. After we tricked her, we came back… eventually,” _

_ Everyone busted out laughing.  _

_ “Come on let’s go back to the cottage,” Bucky announced, “Steve will you lead Luna,” _

_ Steve nodded and Luna looped her arm through his. She was blind. Bucky, Darcy, and the boys were ahead of them.  _

_ “It’s beautiful isn’t it,” Luna implied.  _

_ “What,” Steve asked. _

_ “This,” Luna inquired, “You feel happy and complete here. But this is just a glimpse of what could be,” _

_ “I don’t understand,” Steve said.  _

_ “You will,” Luna predicted.  _

_ Then she was gone with a pop, startling Steve. When the shock wore off, Steve made his way back to the cottage. The rest of the day, Steve waited to wake up. He went through the motions of dinner and putting the boys to sleep. Finally, he and Bucky were in the big bed together. Both only wore PJ pants. He pulled Bucky into his arms and held tight. Bucky buried his head in the junction between Steve’s neck and shoulder. _

_ “I’m not going anywhere Punk,” Bucky asserted.  _

_ “I just don’t want to wake,” Steve said.  _

_ “I have that fear too,” Bucky confessed, “Sometimes I feel like I’m going to wake back up in that nightmare. Only you and Darcy aren’t going to be there to save this time,” _

_ Bucky looked up at his soulmate’s sapphire blue eyes and pressed their lips together. The kiss started out slow and sweet but quickly turned to urgent quickly. Hands roamed and groped, teeth clashed and bit. Their heavy petting and makeout was interrupted by a whistle. Bucky and Steve broke apart with kiss-swollen lips and heavy breathing.  _

_ Darcy was standing at the foot of the bed, playfully glaring at the two them.  _

_ “I see you started without me,” Darcy commented. _

_ Bucky left Steve’s embrace to sit at the edge of the bed with Darcy between his legs. “Sorry Baby-doll,” Bucky said nuzzling her neck.  _

_ “Help me undress so I can play too,” Darcy demanded.  _

_ Bucky skimmed down her sides to the bottom of her shirt and gently peeled the garment off. Darcy turned around so he could unclip her bra. Steve’s eyes widen at the sight of her back. Long lashes marred her back like someone took a whip to her. Steve crawled to next to Bucky, with his index finger, Steve lightly traced the scars. Darcy shivered at his touch and turned to face him. There was a look of concern on her face. Darcy cupped his face in both of her hands.  _

_ “Are you ok Steve,” She questioned. _

_ “Why do you asked,” Steve asked.  _

_ “You haven’t touched me like that since Wanda’s nightmare vision. You know the night we conceived Jamie,” Darcy explained.  _

_ Wanda’s nightmare vision? _

_ “I’m fine,” Steve promised  as he reached up to kiss her, “Let me hold you both tonight,” _

_ “Okay,” Darcy and Bucky agreed.  _

_ Darcy dressed in a silk nightgown, Bucky helped her onto the bed. They put Darcy in the middle of them. Bucky cuddled up to Darcy front and Steve was behind her with his arms wrapped around them both. One hand drifted to Darcy’s baby bump. Steve grinned as he felt the kicks, little feet pressing into his palm.  _

_ “Please don’t let me wake up,” Steve prayed as closed his eyes. _

Steve woke to his empty too soft bed with tears in his eyes. Why did his mind have to taunt him that way? Steve got off the bed and dressed for his early morning run. He couldn’t shake the dream no matter how hard tried. It was just a dream. It didn’t feel like one. It felt real. Bucky was dead though. 

Steve shook his head to get rid of the dream. When Bucky died so did Steve’s heart. And Steve couldn’t bring himself to fall for Darcy. She was right, he was a bitter man. It wouldn’t be fair to be with Darcy while he was still in love with a ghost. 

 

London, England. 

Draco Malfoy watched as his soulmate came out of her trance, she opened her clouded silver eyes and held out a hand to him. He pulled up and into his arms.

“Did it work,” Draco asked.

“Yes,” Luna replied. 

“Potter would be sore if she found out what you did,” Draco said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“All I showed Captain Rogers was a glimpse of his future. It will help him believe when the time comes,” Luna explained. 

“Alright,” Draco said giving up. His soulmate was stubborn at times. He loved her that way.

“Your mother is waiting for us for tea time,” Luna said dreamily

“Coming Darling,” Draco smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Luna and Draco showed up in this chapter.
> 
> Leave your love and comments. 
> 
> So does anyone else think that actors and authors read fanfiction? And comment?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing!!!
> 
> Here the chapter where Peggy gets onto Steve and Tony. I hope you guys like it <3
> 
>  
> 
> Edited- July 26th,2018

Darcy woke at four am from her usual nightmares; gasping for air with tears in her eyes. Since sleep was no longer an option, Darcy dressed in workout clothes; black tights, two sports bras, a black tank top, and trainers. After checking on Teddy, Darcy went down to the basement/gym to let off some steam. She worked on her defense and shield spells, Darcy had learned some new ones from Frigga and Loki. Odin and Frigga had not been aware of the magical world on Midgard. 

If Hermione had her history, Odin’s War happened about fifty years after the death of King Arthur. Merlin decreed that all magic would be hidden away from the muggle world. The muggles had blamed magic for the woes that befallen King Arthur and his court. And they lashed out. The muggle history had it wrong. King Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot had been a triad. And Guinevere had been a student of Merlin’s. It was not Morgan Le Fay that rose up against Arthur, it had been their aunt Morgause. Morgause raised her son, Mordred, to take over his cousin’s throne should Guinevere not produce heirs.  Guinevere produced three children; twin boy and girl from Arthur and a little girl from Lancelot. Mordred coveted his cousin’s Queen and throne. Mordred raised up an army to take both. Mordred slew Arthur on the battlefield and gravely injured Lancelot. Thinking that Lancelot was dead, Mordred went to take the queen and kill the royal children. Guinevere had sent her children away with Morgan. With all hope lost, Guinevere downed poison in front of Mordred. She swore revenge in the next life as she died. Lancelot stabbed Mordred in the back killing him. Then Lancelot picked up Guinevere’s body and brought her to Arthur. Lancelot died from his injuries holding the two people he loved.

Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot were the few examples of triad soulmates. Darcy fell in love with the story in her fourth year. The first time she heard the story, she sobbed at the end. Professor McGonagall had to take her out of Professor Binns class because the ending had broken her heart. McGonagall held her until Darcy stopped crying. It was there McGonagall had given Darcy something of Lily’s. A golden lion’s head on a black velvet ribbon. Darcy had worn it to the Yule Ball and would occasionally wore it during fancy events. Like her coronation as a Princess Royal of Asgard. After the final battle with Tom, Darcy had the ruby eyes replace with what was left of the stone. 

Darcy finished in the gym at about six-thirty, she showered and dressed for the day. A pair of black skinny jeans, crimson tank top, and black leather jacket. Darcy used a golden headband to push back her thick hair, bared her scar for the world to see. For make-up, Darcy did her eyeliner in black and painted her lips dark red. She had clear skin, long lashes, and natural blush. There was no need for concealer, mascara, or blush. Finally, she put on a golden chain of sunflowers with ruby centers and matching earrings. Black ballet flats finished the look because she couldn’t walk in heels.

Darcy got Teddy ready for the day and they left. Only stopping at a local coffee shop (NOT STARBUCKS) for coffee for Jane, tea for Darcy, and hot chocolate for Teddy. Darcy signed Teddy in for daycare, then kneeled down in front of him. 

“Do you remember what we discussed about Daddy and Papa,” Darcy whispered.

“Yes Mama,” Teddy said.

“I love you,” Darcy said kissing his forehead. Leaving a red print.

“I love you too, mama,” Teddy replied kissing her cheek.

Darcy made her way towards Jane’s lab, depositing her coffee on her desk. Darcy went to her desk to review the star charts and math. Jane came in thirty minutes later in science t-shirt, jeans, lab coat, and trainers. Her hair was in a messy bun with few pencils stuck in it. Jane went to her desk and started sipping the still hot coffee. Heating runes were the best, especially with Jane’s coffee. 

“Hey,” Jane said taking a sip of coffee, “Guess who I saw in heading towards the common room,”

“Who,” Darcy asked not looking up from the charts.

“Peggy Carter,” Jane gushed. 

Darcy froze. There were only two options on why Peggy was here.

Number One- Peggy wanted to meet Bruce, Tony’s soulmate. Maybe she was here to bully them on a date for their Bonding.

Number Two- Peggy is still spying on her and heard about what happened with Steve.

More than that likely it was option two. Darcy had three choices to make. 

Number One- Do nothing and go back to work.

Number Two- Be Darcy Potter and save her asshole of soulmate from a pissed off Peggy Carter. Knowing Peggy, she has a gun on her and won’t hesitate to shoot them both.

Number Three- Do what her father and Sirius would do. Film Steve having his ass kicked by a woman in her 90s. Then use said film to show Bucky and watch Bucky kick Steve’s ass.

Darcy grabbed her phone and jumped up from her seat. “I’m going on break,”

Darcy caught the elevator with Steve. He was dressed in jeans and a plaid button up. He looked happy. Probably because Peggy was here. Boy was he in for a surprise. Darcy pressed the button for the common room. She couldn’t help but have a wicked smirk playing on her lips. Steve gave his would-be soulmate a side glance. He didn’t like the smirk she was wearing. That smile reminded him of when Howard was about to do something stupid. Or when Steve was in trouble with Bucky or Peggy. 

He observed scars that she had. A lightning bolt on her forehead, the slash wound on her left forearm, and the sentence carved into the top of her right hand.  _ I shall not tell lies.  _ What kind of life did she live before he met her? Did he make a hasty judgment of her?

The elevator stopped and opened for a young woman with curly light brown hair and chocolate eyes. She looked like Peggy.

“MIONE,” Darcy shrieked pulled the young woman into a tight hug. Steve flinched at the sound.

“Darcy,” Mione giggled.

“What are you doing here,” Darcy asked letting Mione go. Like Steve and Darcy, she was headed up to the common room. 

“Luna wanted me to deliver a message to you,” 

Steve kept his face in neutral. So Darcy had a friend named Luna, like in his dream. What were the chances?

Darcy let out a heavy sigh. “What did she say, Hermione,”

“Seeing is believing,” Hermione stated.

Darcy pinched the bridge of her nose. Darcy knew what Luna meant. Steve wouldn’t believe Bucky was alive. Darcy and Peggy could talk until they were blue in the face trying to convince him. Steve wouldn’t believe until he saw Bucky for himself.  “Why are we friends with her again,”

Hermione arched her brow the same way Peggy did. “Because you, Darcy Rose Potter, have a habit of picking up outcasts of society. I knew from the moment you brought Luna to our room the fifth year that she would be our a friend,”

“I very well couldn’t leave her outside after Cho locked out her out of the dorm. It was winter and she had no shoes or coat,” Darcy defended. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend.

“Where’s Neville at,” Darcy asked.

“Working a case with Malfoy,” Hermione began, “I was just going to pop up since Nana is here too,”

“I know I wanted to see Peggy too,” Darcy agreed.

Steve saw the two women share a look, it was like they were talking with their eyes. For whatever reason, he had a bad feeling suddenly. The elevator stopped and opened. Steve let Darcy and Hermione off first, they walked arm and arm together in front of him. In the common room, Steve saw Peggy for the first time in seventy years. She was sitting in a wheelchair with a blanket over her lap.  Peggy aged well in her golden years, though her chocolate brown eyes were still sharp as ever. Next to Peggy was a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her daughter perhaps. Darcy and Hermione ran up to the middle-aged woman and hugged her. Darcy bent down to hug Peggy and whisper something in her ear. Peggy nodded with understanding. 

Darcy let go of Peggy and pulled out her phone to record. Peggy smiled sweetly at Steve before she whipped out a .22 and fired at him. Steve ducked behind a chair to avoided being shot.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Peggy stated after running out of bullets.

“Yes Peggy,” Steve was hesitant to get up.

“I’m disappointed in you. I find out that you have another soulmate. I do my best to protect her. Despite her being just as reckless and stupid as you-,”

“Hey,” Darcy protested. Just because it was true didn’t mean she wanted the world to know. Both Yen and Hermione snort in laughter at Darcy’s pout. Steve peeked over the chair, the pout was cute.

Peggy turns her gaze on the other three, “I want to talk to him alone. Darcy Darling, go get my Teddy. I’ll meet you downstairs and we’ll go to lunch,”

They left Steve and Peggy alone. “Come sit down with me, I promise not to shoot you again,”

Steve stood slowly and made his way to sit down on the couch across from Peggy.  Peggy took one of his hands into her frail ones.

“I wanted to introduce you to her myself,” Peggy explained, “I wanted to give you time to adjust and grieve,”

Steve looked down, “I made an ass of myself,”

“Bucky would have hit you upside the head,” Peggy laughed.

“Yeah, he would have,” Steve agreed, “Then he would flirt our way into her bed,”

“Yes, Bucky was better at talking to women than you. I remember, Bucky was the dashing flirt and you were his blushing soulmate,”

“Do-do you think if Bucky was here that Darcy would be his too,” Steve stuttered looking away.

Peggy lifted up his chin up so that sapphire and chocolate meet.  “He would have bitched about having to keep you both alive,”

Steve laughed as tears fell from his eyes knowing the truth in her words. Peggy lifted up her blanket to pull out a thick file and handed it to him. “This is Darcy’s un-official record, read it when you're ready,”

“Pegs I don’t know what I could offer Darcy. My heart died when Bucky did,” Steve confined in his friend.

“Would Bucky want you thinking this way,” Peggy asked.

“No, he would have wanted me to sweep Darcy off her feet and be a father to her little boy,”

“I know Fury wants you in D.C.” Peggy disclosed, “Go and do what Fury tells you too. Darcy will wait for you. That girl has been waiting for you since she was fifteen, she’ll wait for as long as it takes.” 

“I guess Captain America is worth waiting for,” Steve suggested cynically.

WHACK

Peggy hit Steve upside his head with her wooden cane, it had been hanging on the back of her wheelchair. “Steve Rogers, the troublemaker from Brooklyn is the one she’s waiting for,”

“You told her stories,” Steve deadpanned.

“Of course I did,” Peggy professed, “I told Darcy everything I remembered about you and Bucky. I had the pleasure of watching her fall a little bit in love with every story and picture I showed her,”

“And I gave her the wrong impression. That’s why you shot at me,” Steve realized. 

Peggy nodded, “Go get packed up for D.C. and I’ll talk to Darcy. I need to speak with Tony before I leave. Can you take me to his lab,”

Steve nodded and pushed her towards the elevator. He pressed the button to Tony’s lab. Peggy wheeled herself off.

“Steve,” Peggy said before the doors closed

“Yes Pegs,” Steve turned to look at her. 

“When you read her file. Make sure you have a bottle of whiskey,”

A sense of dread filled his stomach. 

Peggy followed the loud music to Tony’s lab. Tony caught sight of his favorite aunt. “JARVIS, music off,” Tony shouted.

“Hello Darling,” Peggy smiled before hitting him in the crotch with her cane. Tony dropped to his knees in pain, clutching his crotch. 

“What was that for Aunt Peggy,” Tony gasped in pain. He had tears running down his face. 

“Did your mother and I not teach you to judge people before you knew them,” Peggy questioned.

“I don’t understand,” Tony said looking up at his aunt. 

“You’re lucky Yen didn’t hear about the nasty things you said about Darcy Potter,” Peggy advised.

“You know Potter,” Tony questioned. 

“She’s Hermione’s best-friend. Yen and Henry have basically adopted her. Darcy is just as smart as you. Why are you so horrible to her,” 

Tony looked down in shame knowing the reason he hated Potter was stupid. “Potter has  _ Her _ eyes,”

Peggy nodded in understanding about Tony’s soulmate. A girl that betrayed him in the worst possible way. 

“Darcy is not that Her. You should not project that anger on an innocent girl,” Peggy chided.

“Yes Aunt Peggy,” Tony agreed. 

“If I hear any more nasty things about Darcy, I’ll tell Yen,” Peggy warned.

Tony paled at the thought. Yen was just as scary as Peggy.  “Yes, Aunt Peggy,” 

The pain stopped and Tony stood up, Peggy pulled him down for a hug. “You’re a better man Anthony even though you hide it,”

“So you say,” 

“Now where is Dr. Banner,” Peggy said letting go of him, “I want to meet him,”

Tony laughed, “Right this way,”

“Have you talked to Cap yet,” Tony asked pushing her to Bruce’s lab.

“Yes, I emptied a .22 at him,” Peggy laughed, “You’ll need to buy a need chair,”

“At least I’m not the only one in trouble,” Tony muttered as he tapped on the window of Bruce’s window.

Bruce his daily yoga when Tony came knocking. Bruce finished and put his shoes on. Tony and the elderly woman waited outside from him. “Bruce this is my Aunt Peggy,” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ma'am,” Bruce smiled shyly.

“At least one of you has manners,” Peggy acknowledged.

“Hey,” Tony protested.

Bruce chuckled, “Thank you,”

“It’s a pleasure to meet one you Dr. Banner,” Peggy announced, “I have a lunch meeting that I must be getting to,”

“Alright Aunt Peggy,” Tony said pushing her to the elevator.

“Don’t wait too long to bond, I’m not getting any younger,” Peggy threatened playfully. 

Tony and Bruce blushed. “Yes Ma’am,” they muttered.

“Good,”  she said as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Leave comments and love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter to look at Steve and Tony five months after the meeting with Peggy. Takes place after Iron Man 3 and right before Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> I updated the first five chapters. I added some details and hopefully corrected some grammar. So re-read the first five chapters if you want. 
> 
> I own nothing.

For the last five months, Steve works for SHIELD, taking every mission that he could. Natasha worked as his partner while Clint recovered from the Battle of New York. He knew that they were soulmates and at one time had been on opposite sides. Clint had been sent to kill Natalia Romanova, deadly assassin for the Red Room. Instead, he found her being beaten by another Red Room girl. Natalia wasn’t fighting back because she had given up on life. Clint killed the girl beating Natalia and was going to finish the job… until he caught sight of his name, written in lavender, on her stomach. Clint disregarded his orders and brought her into SHIELD. Natalia changed her name to Natasha Romanoff; the name written in on Clint’s shoulder in green. Natasha worked hard to wipe her ledger clean as she liked to put it. Both Clint and Natasha had a soft spot for Darcy too. Steve had asked Nat why? She replied that Peggy’s file would explain all he needed to know. 

The untouched file sat in his office vault along with a bottle of whiskey and glass.  After a mission, he would spend a good hour staring at the file. Debating to open it or not. Though he did keep a picture that fell out of the file. The photo was of Darcy holding a baby Teddy. He was bundled in while knit blanket with a white cap covering his head. Darcy looked as if she just gotten out of the bad end of a fight; bruised cheekbone, bruised forehead, bloody nose, black eye, and busted lip. Yet there was pure happiness radiating from her. He carried the picture with him. Just a reminder.

 

 

Tony looked out into the busy streets of New York, he’s learned a lot in the last five months. The anger that he’s held onto all his life was slowly poisoning him. He’s realized that after the Extremis incident. Bruce, his rock, recommended him to a great therapist. The anger that he held at Howard Stark was the root. The father that ignored him. The father that betrayed him. Dr. Jones said confronting the past was a step in the good direction. Howard was dead and dust in the wind.

There was one person that was still alive. Tony and Bruce were headed to England. A name written in light pink on Bruce and dusty rose on Tony. 

_ Lily Joy Evans _

 

 

From the shadows He watched Darcy walk home, in her arms was the little half-breed bastard. The child disgusted him. He would enjoy riding the world of filthy half-breeds and other creature. They offended his pureblood senses. He was dedicated to this project. And the reward would be sweet… Darcy Rose Potter.

The Girl Who Lived. The Woman that Conquered. She would be his prized breeding bitch. Though he would forgive her for having a mudblood bitch of a mother. She was a powerful wealthy witch; head of both the Potter and Black families. She held the title of Lady Potter-Black the Baroness Rivers, Marquess of Pembroke, Countess of Godric Hollow, and The Princess Royal of Asgard. Yes, she would bring power to him.  She would his Guinevere to his Mordred. Where Mordred fail he would succeed. 

The only problem was her Arthur and Lancelot. Pierce assured him that he could take care of the Captain and the Asset. Pierce had a plan to pit them against each other. Once the Asset killed the Captain, Pierce would allow Bucky Barnes to come to the surface. Bucky would be driven mad by his actions. And he would take his own life. It was a beautiful plan. 

Pierce would remake and rule the muggle world in his image. He would remake and rule the magical world in his image. Darcy would be his queen. He would build a royal dynasty that would last thousand years. 

Hail Hydra

Hail the Pure Blood Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- Hydra does know about Darcy Potter. They haven't taken her because that would have alerted Peggy Carter. it wasn't worth the risk to take her.
> 
> Leave a comment and some love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Tony-centric chapter. I hope you love it!
> 
> I own nothing.

England was dark and cloudy it matched Tony’s mood when thinking about her. Lily had been a ray of sunshine. His Lily of the Sun. He met her when she came to the States study to become a doctor. He had been eighteen, at the time he was rebelling against his parents. He was doing heavy drugs and drinking. Lily had come to a local party he was at. Tony could recall in perfect detail what she looked like that night.  Her hair was the color of Merlot with emerald eyes. Freckles dotted across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones. A shimmering gold dress with matching sandals. The dress brought out the bronze highlights in her hair.

Tony thought that she was a beautiful angel that night. He left the group of women that were throwing themselves at him. Tony asked Lily to dance that night. As soon as their hands touched; a warm feeling shot through him. A feeling that no drug or drink could ever make him feel. Tony’s name was written on her left wrist in burgundy. Bruce’s name was written in light orange; his name was on Lily’s left wrist. Tony had their names on his shoulder blades.

They moved in together after knowing each other a days. Tony got clean for Lily. She was with him all through the detox process. Held his hand as he cried from the pain. She made him herbal teas that helped. The first night he was completely was the first time they made love. They would share many more nights like that.

After being together a month, Tony introduced her to his parents.  Howard was his usual self; he didn’t care. Maria was over the moon. Tony popped the question using his grandmother, Rosalie Medici’s ring. A thick gold band encrusted with an emerald and diamonds. They had been together for three months. He also gave her a golden lion’s head with ruby eyes, an engagement present. Maria, Lily, and Lily’s mother, Iris, planned the bonding. Howard didn’t show that he cared. He was working on a top-secret project for SHIELD at the time.

Lily’s sister and her soulmate decided to attend, making Lily excited and happy. Tony didn’t like them on sight. Petunia Evans was tall and thin with blond hair and watery blue eyes. Her neck reminded him of a giraffe. She could be pretty; if she didn’t have such a sour expression all the time. Tony could tell how jealous Petunia was of Lily. When Lily wasn’t looking Petunia would glare at her younger sister. Petunia’s soulmate Severus Snape (weird fucking name) was another sourpuss. He was tall and thin with a permanent sneer on his face. The only time he smiled when he was talking with Lily. Tony didn’t like the lustful looks that Severus gave Lily either.  Tony hadn’t cared for Lily’s sister or her soulmate. He couldn’t wait to be bonded to his Lily.

A week before the bonding, Lily became ill. She had been throwing up and feeling tired all the time. Iris and Maria had assured Tony it was just the jitters and Lily would be just fine. He had talked to Lily and she said she was fine. But Lily had a permanent smile on her face after she got better.  Everything ran smoothly up until Tony found Lily half naked in Howard’s bed.

Tony screamed and raged at both Lily and Howard. Howard was still hungover from whatever he was drinking. Lily sobbed that she didn’t know how she got there. Tony called off the bonding and left to get wasted. He woke up a week later in the hospital after overdosing. Maria had been by his side, she wanted him to talk to Lily. She had stressed how important it was for him to contact her. Lily and her family went back to England. That was the last time he saw his mother, his parents had been killed in a car accident. And Tony purposely forgot about Lily. He had hoped that she heard of his playboy ways and he hoped that hurt her. He wanted her to feel the pain that he did.

Tony and Bruce pulled up to the Evans’ house, they walked up the path to the two-story house. Bruce pressed the doorbell because Tony was too nervous to do so. An older woman with salt and pepper hair came to the door,”

“Hello, can I help you,” she asked.

“Yes,” Bruce answered, “We’re looking for Jack and Iris Evans,”

The woman’s eyebrows dropped in sadness, “I’m sorry to tell you this sir, but the Evans died over twenty years ago. Carbon monoxide. They died in their sleep,”

“What about their daughters,” Tony asked, “Lily and Petunia,”

“Petunia is living in Surrey. And I don’t know anything about Lily. She vanished after her parents died,”

Tony and Bruce went back to the car with Bruce driving this time as Tony looked up Petunia’s address. Tony had remembered Lily’s parent's address and wanted to go there first. He should have let JARVIS look up to see if Jack and Iris were still alive. Tony found and put in Petunia’s address, 4 Privet Drive. A flicker of recognition flashed in Bruce’s eyes. Tony found it odd that Petunia didn’t bond with that Snape fellow. Instead, she married and had a child by that man. Tony read that she was recently a widow, her husband died of heart attack. They pulled up to a normal home. Tony pushed the doorbell this time. Petunia opened the door dressed in black. She was older and just as sour.

“Stark,” Petunia said. She was shocked that he showed up at all after all this time.

“I’m looking for Lily,” Tony announced, “I need to talk to her about what happened twenty years ago,”

“You don’t know,” Petunia guessed.

“Know what,” Bruce asked.

“Lily’s dead,” Petunia stated without caring.

Bruce and Tony’s world shattered in an instant. The world seemed a little darker now. “She’s buried in Godric’s Hollow,” Petunia said shutting the door.

Bruce and Tony went back to the car, Bruce pulled out of the driveway and entered Godric’s Hollow in the GPS.

Why did Godric’s Hollow sound familiar?

Tony held his emotions in. He didn’t want to accept what Lily was no longer alive. Not his beautiful Lily of the Sun. Bruce was felt sad that he would never meet Lily. He mostly felt hurt on the behalf of Tony. From what Tony told him, Tony had fallen hard for Lily and had been deeply hurt by her betrayal. Now Tony would never gain the closure he sought. Or the answers.

Hand in hand, Bruce and Tony walked through the sweetheart gate. They found her and her husband. Marriage was something that people with no soulmates did. A white marble gravestone.

_Lily Evans Potter_

_Born January 30th, 1971_

_Died October 31, 1994_

 

_James Henry Potter_

_Born March 27, 1971_

_Died October 31, 1994_

_“The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death”_

Tony fell to his knees sobbing. He beat the ground in anger. She died almost two years after their almost bonding. She died thinking he hated her.  He did for a long time. Now he had wanted answers. Tony was too late to get them. Bruce let a few tears slip from his eyes at her loss. He looked at looked at the tombstone again.

Potter

Darcy!

“Tony,”

“What,”

“Darcy Rose Potter,”

Tony looked up at Bruce with confusion. “What about Foster’s lab monkey,”

Bruce hauled Tony up to stand and dragged Tony back to the car. Bruce got out his Stark-Pad. He pulled up Darcy’s records to show Tony.

“Darcy Rose Potter born to Lily Evans Potter on July 31st, 1992. No father is listed even though Lily married James Potter in January of 1991,”

“That was two months after our almost bonding,”  Tony furrowed in confusion. He counted back from Darcy’s birthday. Lily would have been a least three months along in her pregnancy. What a cluster fuck.

“What are the chances that Darcy could be ours,” Bruce asked.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “50/50 chance. She’s either ours or my father’s. A DNA test would confirm it,”

Tony took the pad from Bruce. He went through every database known to man looking for information on Lily’s death.

THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING!!!

Not even fucking SHIELD had anything. Which was a big surprise?

“Let’s head to D.C.,” Tony commented.

“Why,” Bruce asked.

“Peggy could have some information on Lily’s death,” Tony explained.

“Or we could just ask Darcy,” Bruce mentioned as he drove to the airport.

Tony shook his head, “I’m too disgusted with myself to face her,”

Bruce understood, Tony checked out Darcy. She was either their daughter or Tony’s sister. Tony was going to be in therapy for a while.

 

Tony and Bruce flew to D.C. and went directly to Peggy’s home. She smiled as both men came into her sitting room. Peggy signaled for tea and cakes.

“Hello Darling,” Peggy said as Tony kissed her cheek, “Have you two finally set a date,”

“No Aunt Peggy,” Tony said, “We wanted to ask you about Darcy,”

“More about her parents,” Bruce added.

“What about them,” she asked.

Tony took a deep breath, “Her mother was my Lily. Her sister told me that she was dead. But I couldn’t find anything on her death,”

“Bloody fucking hell,” Peggy cursed, “There’s a chance she might be yours,”

Both men nodded. “Or Howards. Either way, she’s family,” Tony mentioned.

“If had known that, it would have much easier to get Darcy away from her aunt and uncle,” Peggy summarized.

“She was being abused,” Bruce said. There was a flash of green in eyes. Peggy reached over with no fear, to squeeze his hand.

“Bruce, as much I want to meet the Hulk. I rather him not come out in my home,”

“Yes Ma’am,” Bruce said looking bashful.

One of the nurses brought their tea and cakes. “Anthony will you such the door and lock it. Behind the picture of me and Daniel is a button. Push it. I’d rather not be overheard,” Peggy instructed.

Tony did as he was told.

Tony sat down next to Bruce and across from Peggy. Peggy poured the tea.

“What I am about to tell you both is top secret. You cannot tell just anybody,” Peggy warned.

“What is it,”

“Sit down and listen. No interruptions,” Peggy said sipping her tea, “ When I formed SHIELD, a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore came to us. He was there on the behalf of the magical community. Before either you say anything; magic is real,”

“What did this man want,” Bruce asked. Tony wanted to scoff at the thought of magic. He knew better than to interrupt his aunt.

“He wanted a safe place to send squibs and Muggle-borns. To explain better, a squib is non-magical being born into a magical family. Muggle-borns are magical beings born into a non-magical family. Yen’s daughter Hermione is a muggle-born witch. Fury is a squib. Over the years we’ve taken in many squibs and muggle-borns into our ranks,” Peggy explained.

“What does this have to do with Lily and Darcy,” Tony asked.

“Lily was a muggle-born witch,” Peggy stated.

“Is Darcy a witch,” Bruce asked.

“The second most powerful witch in magical history,”

A sense of pride filled both men’s hearts. “Over twenty years ago, a cult in the magical world rose up. Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters caused a lot of havoc and death. Voldemort wanted to rid the world muggle-borns and squibs. He wanted only the purebloods to live,”

“He sounds like a fucking knock off Hitler,” Tony snarked.

Peggy laughed, “He was, his real name was Tom Riddle. A half-blood, his father had been a non-magical man.  A prophecy was made about who would defeat Riddle. Two children fit the profile of the prophecy; Neville Longbottom and Darcy,”

“I don’t like where this is going,” Tony mentioned as he stood up. He went to look out the window.

“Tom choose to go after Darcy because she was half-blood like him. James and Lily went into hiding but were betrayed. Tom came to their house on Halloween; he killed James first. Lily and Darcy were in Darcy’s room. From what Darcy told me, Tom was going to spare Lily. Lily refused to back down and he killed her,”

A few tears slipped down Tony’s face. At least she died protecting her daughter, that didn’t lessen the grief he felt.

“Tom turned his wand on to Darcy, the curse he used rebounded away from Darcy and destroyed him instead. Darcy was the first to survive this curse, thus the magical world dubbed her The Girl Who Lived. He left her with that scar on her forehead,”

“Do you know why the curse rebounded,” Bruce asked.

“I asked Darcy the same thing,” Peggy smiled, “Lily’s magic and love for her daughter deflected the curse. Dumbledore placed Darcy with Petunia because of something called blood wards that would protect Darcy. To answer the question from early, there was abuse. Dumbledore blocked every attempt I made to get Darcy out of that situation. I made the attempts before I even knew that she was Steve’s soulmate. When Hermione came home after her first year of magic school, she begged me and her mother to rescue Darcy,”

“Why the hell would he leave her there,” Tony asked furiously.

“He blinded by the notion of the Greater Good and by that damn prophecy. I might not have been able to get her out, I did protect her. I had Barton and Romanoff threaten her Aunt and Uncle so they would no longer harm her. Coulson would pick her up every day for meals. Yen made sure that she went to doctors for check-ups, made sure that she had good clothes, and someone to talk too,”

“Anything else that we need to know,” Bruce asked.

“You will have to ask Darcy about that,”

“Thank you, Aunt Peggy,”

Bruce and Tony went to leave. “Please remember that you’ll have to share Darcy with the memory of James Potter. He is the only father she’s ever known,”

Both men nodded and left for a hotel. Bruce and Tony collapsed on the hotel bed. The held each other as they fell asleep. Both men slept for ten hours. Tony was the first to wake up. He got out the Stark-Pad.

“JARVIS,”

“Yes Sir,”

“Run Darcy Rose Potter’s DNA against mine,” Tony instructed.

“Test complete,” JARVIS informed him, “Would you like the results,”

Tony was prepared for the moment of truth. He was either gaining a daughter or a sister. He didn't know what to hope for. 

“Yes,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended on a cliffhanger. Please leave your comments and questions. Also your love <3
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter, I'll be jumping into Captain America: The Winter Soldier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to JK Rowling and Harry Potter. 
> 
> I own nothing!

Steve got the call in the middle of the night. He broke nearly all speeding laws to get to headquarters. 

His heart stopped and he couldn’t breathe. It felt like when Peggy told him that Bucky’s unit was captured. Only it was Darcy this time. She was taken by  [ Georges Batroc ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batroc_the_Leaper) and his mercenaries. Batroc had taken SHIELD ship hostage too. Darcy was bait for him. Natasha was the one to inform him. 

“Where is Teddy at,” Steve demanded, he feared for the little boy’s safety. 

“He’s safe and sound on Asgard with Thor,” Natasha informed him, “Odin and Frigga love to dote on him,”

“How’d they get her,” Steve asked.

“On her way to D.C.,”

“Why was she going to D.C.,”

“I’m not sure,”

Steve got Rumlow and the STRIKE team ready on a Quinjet. Steve dressed in his new suit. Navy with brown accents with the silver star in the middle of his chest. He was quiet the whole trip. He had a deep worry in his gut. The worry showed on his face. 

“She’s fine, Cap,” Nat insisted.

“You don’t know that,” Steve snapped.

“Yes I do,” Natasha declared, “If read her file you would know that she was okay. Yennefer Sousa was one of the best-damned SHIELD agents, just like her parents. She was Coulson’s partner before she retired. Yen taught her girls well. Fury even wanted Darcy as a SHIELD agent, she refused,”

“Why didn’t she,” Steve asked.

“I want to live a little before I’m dragged into another fight,” Natasha quoted.  

“Now I’ve dragged her into my fight,” Steve claimed.

Natasha snorted in laughter, “No Steve, you didn’t. Trouble finds Darcy or Darcy goes looking for trouble.  [ Batroc ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batroc_the_Leaper) probably has her locked somewhere else on the ship. He wouldn’t put her in the same place as the other hostages. Have Rumlow and his team get the hostages. We’ll split up and look for Darcy,”

Steve nodded. That was a good plan. As the jet approached the ship Steve took a running jump off the jet and landed in the water. He climbed up to the deck and went to town with his shield. 

“Did he have a parachute,” one of the men asked.

“Nope,” Rumlow said popping the p. 

Natasha rolled her eyes. Steve and Darcy would make a great couple. Both of them had a big loving hearts, had a “same everyone” complex, and were reckless idiots at the best of times. At least neither one of them were afraid of heights. Nat and Clint attended one of Darcy’s Quidditch matches during her sixth year, she had been captain of the team. Darcy scared both them when she went into a nosedive to catch the snitch. Or the that time Darcy stood up on her broom like it was a skateboard.  Nat hoped that Steve would get his head out of his ass and let himself care for Darcy. Otherwise Nat would have to take drastic measures. Dropping them both off at a secluded cabin sound like a good idea. With one blanket to share. They’d either fight each other or fuck each other brains out. Maybe both. 

 

Darcy wasn’t having a good time. When she found out who gave these dumbasses anti-magical handcuffs, she would enjoy emasculating them. And she would use a blunt butter knife and lemon juice. That was how pissed she was.

First off, she was ambushed on the road to D.C. Fury had contacted about how he finally cleared Sirius’ name in the States. She was just glad that Odin and Frigga wanted Teddy to visit. Those two spoiled Teddy with affection, especially Odin. Then he would berate Thor and Loki about grandchildren, much to their annoyance. Guess that one saying was true, some people made crappy parents but awesome grandparents. Thor and Jane were waiting a few more years. Loki knew who his soulmate was but wasn’t ready to contact her.  

Second off, these dumb fucks somehow found out that she was Steve’s soulmate. That was why she was taken in the first place. How they found out was a mystery? The people that knew were people that she trusted. And Darcy knew that Steve hadn’t told anyone. So that was a mystery that needed solving. 

Third off, she fucking cold. For whatever weird reason, the bad guys made her strip down to her knickers and bra then gave her some slinky nightdress to wear. It was light gold, form-fitting with a sweetheart neckline, and edged in white lace. They fucking dressed her up as some fucking damsel in distress and tied her to a table with anti-magical handcuffs. 

For the first time her life, Darcy had wait for someone to rescue her. It was fucking boring as hell. Damn it, she should learn to break her wrist or something, so she could just slide her hand out of the cuffs without magic.  Once this was over, she was taking a nice hot bath with her favorite rose and lavender oils. And she was going to enjoy a nice glass Elderflower wine. Closing her eyes she could taste the sweet wine on her tongue…

Darcy didn’t even know how long she was sleep until she felt the rough leather of someone’s glove cupping her face. His thumbs rub her cheekbones lightly.  

“Darcy please wake up,” a voice begged, “Come on Doll, show me those green eyes of yours,”

Darcy blinked her eyes open to stare at the blurry man in front of her. “Glasses,” she croaked. 

“Okay lemme get these cuffs off,”

Darcy felt the cuffs snapped off her wrists and ankles. She cried out in pain as feeling returned to her extremities. The person who let her out put her glasses back on her face. Able to see, Darcy was astounded that Steve was here. He had new suit, it made him less of a target. He helped her sit up and started rubbing her wrists. Dark blue bracelets marred her wrists and ankles. Steve wouldn’t look at her, he was sorely focused on his task. He switched to her ankles. Steve was freaking out internal. Finding Darcy strapped to the table had him flashing back to Bucky’s rescue. 

“What are you doing here,” Darcy asked. 

Steve looked up at her with confusion then looked back down with shame. “It was my fault you were taken. So it’s my job to rescue you,”

“This was just a job nothing more. You could have just sent Natasha to come to get me,” Darcy noted with a touch of sadness.

“Damn it,” Steve swore, “That wasn’t what I meant…I,”

Steve looked up expecting to see tears. Only she had this teasing glint and a hit of a smile. She fucking teasing him. 

“You had me going there for a moment,” Steve said standing up to his full height. 

“I figured you’d be the one to come save me,” Darcy admitted standing up. She wobbled a bit before steadying herself. “Let’s get the hell out of here,” 

Steve nodded. 

Darcy followed close by, Steve kept looking back to make sure that she was there. It would have been sweet if they weren’t in danger. They stopped at a corner so Steve could radio Natasha. He kept looking back at her that he didn’t notice the sniper at the end of the hall. Darcy was quick. She concentrated her magic on the lights and cameras, making them explode violently. 

“ _ Stupefy,”  _

The spell shot out of her fingertips stunning the would be the shooter. Steve stared at her. 

How the hell did she do that?  

Was this what Natasha meant when she said that Darcy could take care of herself.

“How did you do that,” Steve asked.

“Well if you read my file you would know,” Darcy said as she pulled him into a storage closet. She used a silent charm so they would not be overheard. The closet was small and Steve was a big guy. So they were smashed up together. Darcy noted that he smelled faintly of charcoal, and salt water. He felt good, she could just cuddle up safe and warm. 

“I didn’t read your file,” Steve confessed, “So could you please tell me how the hell you did that,”

“I’m a witch,” Darcy explained, “Like a real-life broom flying, potion making, and wand waving witch. The magical world hides from the non-magical world, we have since the death of King Arthur,” 

Steve took a moment to digest the information. It wasn’t the weirdest thing that happened to him. Going from a 5’4 asthmatic weakling to the giant he is now was still number one. An alien army from outer space was number two. A soulmate that was a real witch was now number three. 

“Are you going to melt if I throw a bucket of water on you,” Steve teased.

“Americans,” Darcy muttered rolling her eyes. Why do they always jump to The Wizard of Oz when it comes to witches?

“With that said, let’s go  _ cailleach _ ,” Steve said as he got out of the closet. Darcy stepped out too. Steve grabbed her hand and they made their getaway. 

SHIELD took back the ship, Darcy stood with the other rescued hostages waiting for Steve. He had left her with them to go look for Natasha. Darcy felt off suddenly when Steve left. It was happening again. She was freezing cold, not like when the air was cold when she was locked up. It felt more like her body temperature was dropping. And she was wrapped up in one of those rescue blankets, so you don’t go into shock. No matter what she did, she couldn’t get warm. Not even heating spells were working.

Steve and Nat found her, they were arguing softly when Steve noticed Darcy’s paler than normal and blue lips. He immediately went to her and kneeled in front of her. Steve pulled her into his arms, even with his armor on he could feel the cold. Nat followed him and put her hand on Darcy’s forehead, she was ice. This had only happened once before, right after New Mexico. Nat heard about it after her mission where the Ghost shot her. Body heat was the best solution. Yen, Hermione, and Jane had taken turns. Natasha could do it if Steve wasn’t willing.

But they needed to get her warmed up NOW. Or Darcy’s heart would be in danger. 

“Cap we’re ready to load up,” Rumlow said waking up. He held back a smirk knowing who exactly who Darcy was. 

“AHHHHH,” Darcy screamed as she rubbed at her scar on her forehead It burned like a brand. A warning that evil was near. Loki and Frigga had told that her scar would act as a warning to danger and evil.

Steve scooped Darcy up and made his way to the jet with Natasha hot on his heels. “This only the second time this has happened, body heat worked the best the last time. If we don’t her heart could stop,”

Steve was torn. If he made skin to skin contact with her, that meant they would be pre-bonded. If he didn’t, he could lose her. Teddy would lose the only mother he’d known. And Steve would lose another Soul Mate. 

Because he failed. 

Again. 

_ “Save our girl, Stevie,” a voice said. It sounded like Bucky.   _

Steve could feel her temperature dropping. And the thought another that close to Darcy boiled his blood. On the jet, Steve sat her down gently on the bench. He handed Natasha his shield. Steve stripped out of the top part of his armor and went to hold Darcy. She backed away from her, clutching the blanket tighter.

“Not like this,” she sobbed from the cold and pain, “I don’t want force you and have you hate me,” 

In one sentence Steve’s heart shattered. In that one moment, he cursed Bucky in anger. If Bucky was here Steve wouldn’t be in this mess. Steve had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth. Bucky would have already had Darcy in their bed and Teddy as their son. Steve never learned how to talk to a beautiful woman, Bucky did the talking. Only Bucky was dead and Steve needed to take charge. 

“You’re forcing me into anything,” Steve promised her, “I just don’t want to lose another soulmate,”

Darcy sobbed harder but opened the blanket to him. Steve shuddered as he pulled a rigid Darcy into his arms. He had his arms around her waist. His baking warm skin made contact with her frozen one. Suddenly there was a flood of warmth that coursed through both of their bodies. Steve remembered this feeling when he and Bucky touched for the first time after finding their marks. Darcy relaxed into him, tucking her head in the crook of his shoulder. She found his soul marks, her name in silver-gold under his right collarbone and Bucky’s in light red under his left collarbone. She traced her with her name with the tip of her finger. Steve wondered where his name was on her body and what color. On Bucky, it had been a sapphire blue. Darcy stared at Bucky’s name, she had look in her eyes that he couldn’t place. She pressed a small kiss to Buck’s name and then curled up more against him for the rest of the flight.

Steve redressed and bundled Darcy up in the blanket. He picked Darcy up bridal style and took her to be looked over by medical. They reluctantly released each other. Steve pressed a kiss to Darcy’s lightning bolt scar sending a tingle down her spine. “I’ll be back in a moment,” Steve murmured as he sat her down on the narrow bed.

Darcy nodded.

Steve left with one last glance. He went to talk to Fury about Natasha’s little side mission. 

The med-witch looked Darcy over, she was dehydrated and hungry. Her wrist and ankles were bandaged. Darcy was also given a Pepper-Up potion and an ointment for bruises. Though the med-witch couldn’t explain Darcy’s sudden drop in temperature. 

Darcy knew. Whoever had Bucky, woke him up. 

Her expandable purse was brought to her. She was left alone to dress. Darcy pulled out her cell phone. She had messages from Jane, Hermione, Yen, Bruce and... Tony. She would answer them later, she was too exhausted and cranky. Darcy was gathering some clothes when her phone rang. 

It was Luna.

“Yes,” Darcy answered.

“Your third is awake... not really though. His body is awake not his mind,” Luna foretold. 

She used her ominous voice.

Great.

“I really couldn’t have fucking guessed that,” Darcy articulated rolling her eyes.

“You felt him again,” Luna asked. 

“Yeah, only my scar started hurting too,” 

“Be careful on the days ahead,” Luna warned.

Click.

Fucking Seers. Can never get a fucking straight answer out them. 

Darcy went to the bathroom to dress. Closing and locking the door, she tore off the slinky night dress. She sat down on the toilet and opened her legs. Steve’s name was in sapphire blue opposite of Bucky’s crimson red. 

Bucky’s mind wasn’t awake but his body was.

Seeing is believing.

She sighed, dropping her head. 

Darcy felt like this was the first step up an impossible mountain. 

  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and some love <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing
> 
> So I have some great news. Back in March, I fell in a ditch, I sprained my knee and tore my rotator cuff. I was on crutches for almost four months. Now I am walking with a cane. That's my news. 
> 
> A bit of fluff in this chapter!

 

“Darcy,” Steve called snapping Darcy out of her thoughts.

Darcy dressed quickly black tights, dark red tank top, and brown leather jacket with her lace-up boots. She exited the bathroom putting on her gold scarf and a black beanie. Steve was standing in the doorway with a deep frown on his face as he scrolled through his phone. He looked positively modern. He changed to jeans, boots, and a black long sleeved shirt. Around shoulder were his small duffle bag, his shield, and file in his hand. Steve looked up with a shy smile. Darcy looped her purse around her body.

“Did they figure out what was wrong,” Steve asked as they left medical. Without much thought, their hands tangled together.

“No,” Darcy said.

“Natasha mentioned that this happened before,”

“Yeah after New Mexico,” Darcy told him, “Freaked Coulson and Barton out. Had me flighted to New York for treatment. Nat heard about after her run-in with her ghost”

“Her ghost,”

“Don’t ask unless you want a long winded paranoid rant by an angry Russian,” Darcy alleged.

Steve chuckled then remembered the file that Fury wanted her to have. “Here,”

Steve handed her the file labeled Sirius Orion Black. “Finally,”

“Was this what you were coming to D.C. for,” Steve asked.

“Yep,” Darcy said, “Just keeping a promise I made to someone,”

“I see,” Steve let the subject drop. Darcy put the paperwork in her purse for safe keeping.

They walked out hand in hand to the sidewalk. “Do you want to go to a hotel or…” Steve stammered. They walked to where his bike was parked, he hooked his duffle bag and shield to the back of the bike.

“Just take me to your home,” Darcy commanded.

“I don’t have a home just an apartment,” Steve said.

“Don’t be a smart ass,”

Steve chuckled, “Let’s go then. Be warned I tend to break the speed limit,”

He straddled the bike and he felt get on. She slid her hands around his stomach, making his muscles clench. Steve felt her warm breath on his neck, “You’ll learn real quick I like it fast,”

Steve felt his cheeks heat up, “You’re a minx,”

Darcy giggled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips, “Only for you,”

Steve kick-started the bike to life and speed down the road.  Darcy held tight, she enjoyed the air kissing her cheeks and the rush of adrenaline. Steve pulled up to his apartment building. He leads her up to his apartment. As he was unlocking the door, the blonde nurse next door was leaving. Steve didn’t see the wink that Darcy shared with the nurse.

Steve’s apartment looked as if no one lived there. Steve sat his duffle bag on the coffee table. He grabbed Darcy’s hand and lead her to his bedroom.

“You should get some real sleep,” Steve mentioned rubbing the back of the neck.

“So should you,” Darcy added.

“I will, I was going read your file first,” Steve said.

Darcy’s face softened. “Wake me up if you have questions,”

Steve nodded and went into the living room leaving her alone. Darcy went to the bathroom to shower off. She used her rose-oil body soap and her vanilla cinnamon shampoo to relax. Once she was clean, Darcy dressed in purple fluff pants and a purple long sleeved shirt. Thick ink hair was towel dried, brushed and french braided. The bed was perfectly made and centered in the room, it smelled clean. Too clean. Darcy walked around to the other side of the bed to find a messy pallet on the floor. Darcy laid down there, it had Steve’s leather and peppermint scent all over the pallet. She pulled the thick blankets up to her chin and cuddled with his pillow. A deep sleep soon followed.

Steve sat on the couch and finally opened it the thick file.

**DARCY ROSE POTTER**

**D.O.B- July 31, 1992**

**MOTHER- LILY JOY EVANS POTTER**

**FATHER- N/A**

**BLOOD STATUS- HALF-BLOOD**

**ANIMAGI- ARCTIC WOLF**

 

  * ****WHITE FUR****


  * **GOLDEN EYES**



 

**PATRONUS- STAG**

**CHILDREN- EDWARD REMUS LUPIN (ADOPTED)**

**H.C- BLACK**

**E.C- GREEN**

Steve read the file front to back, horrified every bad thing that happened. Peggy had been right about needing whiskey. He drained the full bottle in one sitting, didn’t bother putting in a glass. Steve felt anger and guilt eat at him. He assumed that she knew nothing of sacrifice or pain. Her whole life was centered around sacrifice and pain. Steve would have to make it up to Darcy for the way he hurt her. He would never do that again.

Steve sat the file on the coffee table and went to his bedroom. Darcy wasn’t on the bed instead he found her cuddled up on his pallet. The gentlemen part of him wanted to pick her up and put her on the bed. The soldier part knew she was like him, the bed was too soft to sleep on. Steve got his clothes and changed in the bathroom to sweatpants and a soft t-shirt. He gathered up supplies to make a pallet in the living room.  He finally laid down on his side and closed his eyes. Halfway to sleep, Steve heard the tiptoeing on his house guest, she threw a heavy blanket on top of him. Darcy then got under the covers with him, pressing her tiny curvy body to his strong muscular one. She tucked her head under his chin. Vanilla, cinnamon, and rose-filled his nose.

Sweet and spicy.

Steve felt his blood rush south. It was way too soon to even think about sex. They needed time to get to know one another among other things.  Steve brain knew that but not his cock. He tried to ease away from her but for someone so tiny she had a steel grip. Steve tried to think of anything to make the erection go away. Nothing was working, not even picturing the time he saw his eighty-year-old neighbor run down the sidewalk naked. He tried to think of Bucky, his fall, and the aftermath. Only his mind would jump to the times him and Bucky would share a woman. And the woman was replaced with Darcy. Both him and Bucky preferred a woman with curves. Steve could just picture Darcy sandwiched between them, she would be all theirs to love and pleasure. Bucky had loved to tease every chance he got and leave hickeys. He always teased Steve no matter where they were. They could have been in a meeting with Philips; Bucky would slyly slide his hand up Steve’s leg to palm his cock. Steve would struggle to keep a straight face as Bucky smirked. Before the serum, Bucky would leave hickey all over Steve’s neck and chest. After the serum, the hickeys would heal too quickly. Much too Bucky’s displeasure.

“So warm,” Darcy sighed snuggling closer to him.

Steve pulled away long enough to adjust himself and turn over onto his stomach. Darcy rolled over onto her back and Steve draped an arm around her waist. He closed eyes and drifted off to dream of Darcy and Bucky.

Steve woke up to daylight kissing his face. This was the first time he ever overslept in a long time The smell of coffee drifted in the air. He got up and found Darcy sipping coffee at the kitchen table.

“Morning,” she said as he got his cup of coffee.

They sat in silence, “I’m sorry,”

Darcy smiled warmly at him, “It’s fine, Steve,”

“No, it’s not. I was a hurtful jackass to you the first day we meet. I’ll always regret that” Steve downcasted his eyes.

Darcy moved from her seat to sit in Steve’s lap, his head rested on her chest. It was easy to forgive him, she hoped that he forgave her for Bucky when the time came. “Let’s spend the day together,” Darcy suggested.

“That sounds fun,” Steve agreed.

They took turns getting dressed, as Steve came out of the bedroom he watched Darcy holster her wand in her boot. “Last time I ever go without a wand,” she muttered under her breath. They went out again on Steve’s bike. First, they went to the museum. Darcy wanted to see the Howling Commandos exhibit. Steve wore a cap to hide his face. He would whisper funny stories about his time during the war. When they came to the Bucky memorial, Darcy’s face became unreadable. Yet she had this softness to her eyes. Steve found it odd that Darcy wasn’t jealous of Bucky. In the few articles he read about getting a new soulmate, the new soulmates were often jealous of the previous one.  

Darcy looked about around them, people had left to go to the movies. Mumbling under, a white rose intertwined with daisies and a red carnation appeared in her hand. She laid them on Bucky’s memorial. She wrapped her arms around Steve’s waist and laid her head over his heart.

Steve pulled back to look at Darcy, big green eyes filled with tears. Steve cupped her face, Steve bent down to brush his lips against hers. Darcy slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. The kiss deepened before they pulled back unwillingly from each other. No need to get busted for PDA.

‘Damn what those articles said,’ Steve thought. They didn’t know how big-hearted and kind Darcy was. They proceeded to the theater to watch his old team give interviews about him and Bucky. Afterward, they went to get lunch and ice cream. The place went to was next to the V.A. Steve looked over at the building, Darcy followed his eyesight.

“You want to go over there,” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, I promised a guy that I would make him look good for a girl at the front desk,”

“Let’s go then,” Darcy said.

They paid for their lunch and went to the V.A. and asked for Sam. Sam was in a group meeting for veterans. Sam grinned as he saw Steve, though he didn’t know who the girl was. He smirked as he saw the wand sticking out of her boot. A witch.

“Cap,” Sam greeted before turning his gaze to the witch, “What school did you study magic at,”

Darcy and Steve arched an eyebrow, Sam laughed. “The wand in the boot was a giveaway,”

“Hogwarts,” Darcy stated.

Sam’s chocolate brown eyes became tender, “Were you at the battle,”

“Yep,” Darcy answered pushing up her bangs revealing her scar. Sam’s eyes widened knowing exactly who she was now. Sam huffed out a laugh at fate, The Girl who Lived paired with The Soldier out of Time.

“Muggle-born,” Darcy asked.

“Nah, my cousin is Dean Thomas,” Sam explained.

“That explains it,” Darcy laughed, “I’m sure Dean told you some wild stories,”

“Yeah,” Sam admitted, “I think best story was the time you kicked the crap of Cho Chang,”

“What happened,” Steve asked.

“Cho was a bully from another house,” Darcy explained, “She was locking and stealing from the younger student, Luna Lovegood. I found Luna wandering around in the middle of the snow. She was in nightdress with no shoes. I purposely picked a fight with Cho,”

“And,” Steve asked.

“Cho didn’t expect a fist fight. A physical fight is a foreign concept to pure-bloods and some half-bloods. Darcy cold clocked Cho in the face, breaking her nose,” Sam finished

“Can’t stand bullies either, Sweetheart,” Steve exclaimed.

“Nope,” Darcy reached up and kissed him.

Sam’s nose wrinkled in disgust at the sickly sweetness. “Y’all need to get out here before people start to get cavities,”

“Alright see ya later,” Steve called.

It was well after dark when Steve and Darcy arrived at his apartment. When they reached the door, both heard music coming from inside. They shared a look. Steve opened the door and grabbed his shield from the hall closet. Darcy slid her wand out her boot. It was Phoenix wand. She followed behind Steve, in the living room they found Nick Fury in the chair.

“I don’t remember giving you a key,” Steve said tersely.

“Do you really think I’d need one,” Nick replied as Steve turned on the light.

Fury was looked like hell warmed over, he was cut up and bleeding. Fury reached up and turned off the light. He talked about his wife kicking him out as he typed away on his phone.

**SHIELD COMPROMISED**

**TRUST ONLY EACH OTHER**

Fury stood up and hail bullets tore through walls. Steve covered Darcy as she dragged Fury away. Fury slipped a flash drive into Steve’s hand. Darcy quickly grabbed blood replenishing potions. Sharon quickly came in armed and ready. Steve quickly ran after the man who shot Fury. Darcy went to the window, she saw the man with a metal arm. She knew who the man.

_“Fair warning I might try to kill you and Stevie,”_

It was beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love and comment!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter. 
> 
> I would have posted sooner but I was dealing life.
> 
> I own nothing.

Steve found Darcy with Natasha, watching the doctors work on Nick. Natasha has an unreadable look on her face. Her arms are crossed at her chest and she stares into the room. Darcy was next Natasha, chewing on her bottom lip in worry and wringing her hands. Blood stained her dress and hands. Darcy had worn a knee-length white sundress decorated in pink rose, a jean jacket, and brown heeled boots. Steve came up behind her; he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her temple. Darcy turned his arms to look him over with critical eyes.

“Are okay,” she asked.

“Yeah,” he lied.

He wasn’t okay.

All his thoughts were on the man with the metal arm.

The man he chased down had a metal left arm; a heavy silver arm with a blood-red star. He had been dressed in all black with a muzzle on his face. The man caught Steve’s shield easily and thrown it back; hitting Steve in the stomach. The man disappeared after hitting him.

It was his eyes that spoke to Steve, however.

Silver-grey eyes that held years of pain and sadness in them. Even without the dream, Steve knew those eyes anywhere. More he looked back, some things started to make sense. Bucky had been held by Zola for two weeks, Bucky never talked about what happened to him.

Could Zola had given Bucky a serum similar to his?

What did Darcy know about Bucky?

The way she acted at the memorial and her kiss to his name were clues. Steve hold off until he could get Darcy alone.

In the operating room, Fury’s heart stopped. He was declared dead at midnight.

“Why was Fury at your apartment,” Natasha demanded.

“I don’t know,” Steve snapped.

“Did he give you anything,” Natasha asked.

“No,” Darcy interjected. Steve knew that Nick gave him a flash drive.

“Pierce wants both of you to report to headquarters now,” Nat informed them. She turned on her heel and left. Steve hid the flash drive in a vending machine behind some gum. Darcy kept watch as he hid the flash drive. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty exam room.

He had questions and hopefully, she had answers. Steve hoped Darcy trusted him enough not to lie to him.

“Steve what’s going on,” Darcy asked.

“Where are your marks,” Steve inquired.

Darcy didn’t even correct him as he hinted at the fact she had more than one mark. Instead, she walked to the bed and hopped up. She beckoned him closer with the crook of her index finger. Darcy’s felt her anxiety kick up as pulled up her dress and parted her thighs.

‘Please don’t hate me,’ Darcy thought.

Steve knelt down, on her right thigh was his name in sapphire blue. On her left thigh was James Buchanan Barnes written in crimson red.

“I saw him when I died,” Darcy explained, “He told me that he was captured but alive. That it would be up to us to save him. Bucky kissed my forehead and I woke up. Later I found that his name darkened,”

Darcy stopped for a moment to reign in her emotions. Steve was quiet which made her feel worse. Steve stood up and walked away, he punched a nearby wall startling Darcy. He dropped to his knees in defeat.

He failed Bucky.

Bucky suffered because of Steve.

Steve was a failure; as a hero and soulmate.

He didn’t deserve Darcy or Bucky.

That replayed over and over in mind.

Darcy got off her perch, she was hesitant to approach him. Steve was more upset with himself than her. He was sobbing, tears streaking his face. Steve reached out and pulled her towards him when she was close enough. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her stomach. Darcy threaded her fingers through his hair, Steve was letting it all out. The grief, anger, and pain that he had been carrying around. Being pressed up against Darcy’s stomach, he remembers his dream.

Steve, Darcy, and Bucky made a happy family with a brood of wonderful children.

Teddy, the son that wormed his way into Steve’s heart.

Jamie, Steve’s mini-me with Darcy’s eyes.

Harry, the male version of Darcy with Bucky’s eyes

The kicks Steve felt of the triplets.

Steve pressed a kiss to her stomach and stood up with a new purpose.

“We’re going to get him back,” Steve promised as he pulled her into his arms.

“And burn down those that harmed every hair on his head,” Darcy looked up at him. That was a burning anger at those who harmed Bucky.

“Of course,” Steve pressed his lips to hers. Darcy used his shoulders to jump up to wrap her legs around his waist and tangle her fingers in his hair.

The kiss was passionate and hot, Steve took the lead tangling their tongues together. They broke apart to breath, Steve kissed his down her jaw to her neck. A sharp bite of teeth and soothing lick, he worked a hickey that Bucky would be proud of.

“Was that really necessary,” Darcy giggled.

“Doll,” Steve drawled with that Brooklyn accent, “When we get Bucky back, you’ll have to invest in scarves,”

“That’ll be the first thing I do,”

Walking out of the hospital hand in hand.

They had worked to do and plans to make.

They went to SHIELD headquarters, Steve was dressed in his navy suit. Darcy dressed in her own armor. White with gold and black accents.  Darcy had her wild hair up in a bun with tendrils framing her face. She also put her contacts in. Darcy had both wands on her and her cloak. As they walked up to Pierce's office, Darcy ran into a blast from the past.

Her scar started to hurt.

Outside Pierce’s office stood Percy Weasley. Unlike the rest Weasley clan who had fiery red hair and chocolate brown eyes; Percy had dark brown hair and amber eyes. His smile was tight as they approached. Out of his brothers and sister, Percy was haughty and standoffish. A prick that craved power and wealth. Percy had always been stuck up and cruel to his family. He mocked Arthur for loving muggle items. Molly was an overbearing mother. Bill was an idiot not to travel anymore breaking curses. Instead, he stayed with his French whore of a soulmate. Charlie worked with monsters that should be put down. And his soulmate was some tribal bitch. Fred and George were jokes that never finished school. Their soulmates were also jokes. Ginny was ruining her reputation by playing Quidditch. And Ron was just lucky he was dead.

In truth, Arthur was half a step away from combining technology with magic. Molly loved all her children, biological and adopted. Bill was an awesome cruse breaker, he just took local jobs instead of traveling. Bill and Fleur had a beautiful daughter named Victoria. Charlie loved his job working with dragons and other creatures. His soulmate, Sue, was a Native American woman from Washington state. They had three children; Leah, Lizzy, and Seth. George and his soulmate Angelina Johnson ran the joke shop in Diagon Alley. They had a son named Ron. Fred and his soulmate Lee Jordan ran the joke shop in Hogsmeade. Fred and Lee were looking into adoption. Both Fred and George finished school, they did it quietly and without fuss. Ginny was on her way to becoming youngest captain of the Holyhead Harpies. She’s a hell of a chaser. And if Ron was alive, he’d made a hell of an Auror. All of Percy’s ever done is kiss ass to slink his way to the top.

There was even a rumor that he slept with Umbridge at one point.

“Princess Darcy,” Percy greeted her, ignoring Steve.

“What are you doing here Percy,” Darcy asked.

“I’m the magical advisor for Alexander Pierce,” Percy boasted puffing out his skinny chest.

“Good for you,” Darcy wanted to roll her eyes.

“Is Pierce ready for men,” Steve asked tersely.

“Yes Captain,” Percy nodded but kept his eyes on Darcy.

Steve leaned down to brush a kiss on Darcy’s lips. This kiss lasted long enough for Percy to clear his throat. Steve broke the kiss and winked at Darcy. Steve left them to go inside the office.

“Would you like a cup of tea,” Percy asked.

Her scar sent warning signals through her body. Darcy knew something was up. She went with her gut and smiled sweetly at Percy.

“Sure,”

Darcy followed him to a small break room, where he put a kettle on. He got out a box of unmarked tea.

“How do you like working with Pierce,” Darcy asked. She kept her hands in her lap, she had both wands hidden in her boots.

“He’s a great man with a beautiful vision of the future,” Percy declared getting mugs down.

“What kind of vision,” Darcy fished.

“A peaceful vision where muggles and our people lived side by side in harmony. Alexander showed me what to do and how to accomplish this mission,” Percy divulged.

He slid one of the mugs to her, the black liquid steamed up. A slight sniff told her that Percy drugged the tea.

“Voldemort and Grindelwald they went about ruling the magically world wrong. Our world needs a Great King with a firm hand to take the lead. And any king needs a beautiful queen to rule beside him and give him strong boys,” Percy hinted lean towards.

“And you want me to be your queen,” Darcy concluded.

Percy gave her a bright smile and nodded. “Yes, you’re a descendant of four queens and a goddess. And Asgard clearly saw that and made you a princess. With you by my side, our world will fall at our feet,”

This bastard was clearly mad.

Darcy looked down at the mug cupped in her hands as alarm bells went off in the building. A voice on the intercom declared Captain America a threat and an enemy.

“Drink up Darcy,” Percy urged.

Quick thinking Darcy dumped the hot tea in Percy’s face and kicked him in the crotch.

“YOU BITCH,” he roared. One hand clutched his face and the other his crotch.

She whipped one of the wands and pointed to the lights. _“Confringo,”_

The room fell into darkness giving Darcy the chance to get out her invisibility cloak. No one would be able to find her under death’s own shroud. She quickly made her way out of the building and headed back to the hospital to meet Steve. After that Darcy needed to get a hold of Hermione and Neville, they needed weed out anyone working with Percy.

Hopefully, Pierce would deem them both enough of a nuisance to send Bucky after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me your love and thoughts.
> 
> On Tumblr, I posted some pictures of Darcy, Jane, and Lily for Always. So here is the link and tell me what you think of them. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rubywolf802


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!
> 
> I own nothing!!!
> 
>  
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING-Mentions of attempted suicide, a murder of two teens, rape, miscarriage, and a gruesome crime scene. I can't stress this enough, please I don't anyone having PTSD flashback because of this. Be safe when reading.

**AVENGERS’ TOWER before Nick Fury’s death.**

After hours of packing and traveling, Tony and Bruce came home with Peggy in tow. They set her up in their guest rooms for the night. Bruce went to take a shower as Tony sat on the bed. Both men had called and texted Darcy with no answer. They knew that Darcy would more than likely ignore Tony but not Bruce. Bruce and Darcy had an easy going friendship that kind of made Tony jealous. Yet he knew that he deserved Darcy’s ire for the way he treated her.

“JARVIS,” Tony called.

“ _ Yes Sir, _ ” JARVIS answered

“Where is Dr.Foster and Darcy,” Tony asked. 

_ “Dr. Foster is on Asgard with Prince Thor. And Miss Potter is in D.C.,”  _

“Why is Darcy in D.C.,” Tony asked.

_ “One moment, Sir,”  _

Tony tapped his foot with impatience, Bruce came out of the bathroom in  Iron Man PJ pants. “You find Darcy yet?” 

“She’s in D.C.,” Tony said.

“Why,” Bruce inquired.

“JARVIS is working on it,”

_ “It would seem that Miss Potter was captured by pirates to taunt Captain Rogers,”  _

“Where is she now,” Bruce and Tony said at the same time. Both were ready to jump and go get Darcy.

_ “Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff have already rescued her. From what I gathered from the SHIELD database. Miss Potter was checked in and out of SHIELD medical by Captain Rogers. Together they proceeded to leave together,” _

JARVIS brought up footage of Steve bringing battered Darcy into an exam room. Both men were stunned when Steve kissed Darcy’s head. They pre-bonded. 

“JARVIS, where’s Teddy at,” Bruce asked.

_ “With Prince Thor and Dr. Foster,”  _

Bruce let out a sigh of relief. Both Darcy and Teddy were safe. Bruce caught Tony’s frown and crossed arms.

“What’s the matter,” Bruce asked. 

“She’s with Capsicle,” Tony pouted, “I’m sure that  my old man is laughing his ass off; he’s probably happy as hell that Cap ended up with a Stark,”

“At least we know he’s a good man, he’ll love her and Teddy,” Bruce soothed rubbing Tony’s shoulders. 

“Yeah a perfect human being,” Tony muttered leaning into Bruce’s touch.

Bruce made a note to bring up Tony’s problems with Steve in therapy. Howard’s obsession with finding Steve really skewered Tony’s mind of the man. Why had Howard been hell-bent on finding a broken-hearted man? A man that just lost his soulmate and believed he had nothing left to live for. Steve basically committed suicide when he crashed into the ocean. The homing beacon on the plane had been torn out. And there was a parachute in the plane too. Bruce wondered if waking up and finding out that he had a new soulmate changed Steve’s mind about dying.

Subconsciously of course. 

The next day, shit hit the fan. Bruce, Tony, and Peggy talking and telling stories in the common room. Childhood stories about Tony and the places that Bruce had visited. Pepper rushed in, with her heels in one hand and tablet in the other. Worry marred her beautiful face. 

“Pep,” Tony stood. Peggy and Bruce gripped his hands. 

“Look,” 

Headlines across the world announced that Captain America was a fugitive and was holding Darcy Potter hostage. And Nick Fury was dead.

“Pepper, no one talks to media until I find out what the hell is going on. Lock the building and our systems down. Now,” Tony ordered. Pepper rushed away to do as he said.

Tony tried to get a hold of Steve, Natasha, or Darcy. No fucking answer.  

“JARVIS find my damn daughter,” Tony demanded. 

Bruce breathed in and out, Hulk was pissed that Darcy could be in trouble and wanted out. The only one calm was Peggy. A silver-blue doe came into the room. 

Darcy’s Patronus. 

“Boys,” Peggy said getting their attention.

_ “Peggy, SHIELD has been compromised, but Steve, Natasha, and I are working on the problem. Trust no one. I’ve already sent notices to both Mione and Yen. Stay safe,”  _

The two worried fathers let out a breath of relief. “JARVIS belay that order of finding Darcy,”

_ “Yes Sir,”  _

“Don’t worry about our girl,” Peggy assured them, “Yen and I taught her how to survive this kind of situation. And Natasha and Steve will be there to protect her too,”

“Should we go to them,” Bruce asked. 

“Yeah we should suit up and find them,” Tony agreed.

“No,” Peggy shook her head.

“That will only make you both a target for whatever is happening in SHIELD. SHIELD could arrest you both and make you criminals. The best thing you could do is keep SI on lockdown until they solve the problem,” Peggy advised.

“So we just let Darcy head into danger,” Tony argued.

“Locking her up and treating like doll will only piss her off and make her resent you,” Peggy warned. 

“She’s right, Tony,” Bruce agreed, “I would like to see our grandchildren in the future,”

“I know. I just don’t like it,” Tony grumbled, “Oh shit! We’re grandfathers,”

“Oh Darling, don’t make such a fuss about it. Grandchildren are meant to be spoiled and given back to their parents. Now let us discuss your bonding ceremony. Italy is beautiful this time a year…”

 

**TRIGGER WARNING STARTS NOW!!!!!**

**London, England. Department of Aurors.** Draco Malfoy never thought he would end up as an Auror. He thought he would follow in his father’s footsteps. That changed when he found out that Luna Lovegood was his soulmate. The “school freak” showed him that he could be a different and better man. Luna showed Draco that his father was a cruel and evil bastard. A pure-blooded bigamist. Lucius Malfoy believed so much in the pure-blooded dogma that when he became a Death Eater, he willingly killed his muggle soulmate. An innocent fifteen-year-old girl. But not before he had his fun with her. To prove himself further, Lucius also murdered Narcissa’s muggle-born soulmate to win her hand. 

When the Second War with Voldemort was in full swing, Draco funneled information to Neville Longbottom and the Order. A risky indenture. Lucius suspected Draco of being a spy and had Luna brought to the estate. She was to keep Draco in line and blackmail her father. Luna urged him to continue to funnel information. 

He did.  

During the final battle, Lucius blinded Luna with acid. Draco flew into a rage that consumed him. His father disarmed him and was going to kill him. Narcissa came up behind him and stabbed her husband through the heart. She wasn’t about to let that bastard kill her only child. 

Draco inherited his father’s lordship and place in Wizengamot. Instead, Draco of following in his father’s footsteps; Luna, Hermione, Draco, and Neville finished school. After Hogwarts, Draco and Neville began work as Aurors and were partnered together. Luna worked as a seer in the department of mysteries. She had lost one sight but gained another. And Hermione worked as a liaison between SHIELD and the magical world. Slowly the British Ministry was edging towards muggle technology. 

Draco fell in love with cell phones, computers, movies, music, and cars. He loved the James Bond movies the best. The forensic technology was helpful in catching the bad guys and in prosecuting them.

One case so far was giving them trouble. Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were stumped. They had been working with the muggle police on a case. Almost six months. A wizard had been taking muggles and killing them. The knew it was a wizard because he left a magical signature on the bodies. 

The killer had a type, two men, and a woman. The men were tall and fit; one had golden hair and dark brown hair. The women were dark haired too, they were generally short and curvy. From the time of death, the blonde man would die first, tortured with the Cruciatus Curse then stabbed with a longsword right in the heart. Died instantly. The man with dark brown hair was killed next. He was also tortured with the Cruciatus Curse; then stabbed so that he slowly bleed to death. And the woman… she would be beaten and brutalized. He used no magic on her. He killed her with poison. He took the three victims; posed them together and left in a public area.

The killing would happen at least once a month. 

The killer was good a cleaning up his mess. No DNA. There was a slight magical trace but no one they could identify. 

The killings stopped two months ago. No new bodies. But they had 12 victims that needed justice. Draco and Neville were not any closer to finding the killer. Hermione Granger found her soulmate and his partner pouring over the evidence and autopsy of the victims.

“Neville we have a problem,” Hermione announced.

“What’s wrong,” Neville asked looking up from his paperwork.

“Percy Weasley attempted to drug and kidnap Darcy while she was in D.C.,”  Hermione claimed. 

On her phone, she showed the hacked footage of Percy and Darcy. “Does trouble just follow Potter around,” Draco grumbled.

“Yes,” answered the Lion and Lioness of Gryffindor. 

Draco rolled his eyes at the couple. For the bumbling coward and the insufferable know it all to become one of the power couples of Hogwarts was a surprise. Neville supported Darcy when she said Voldemort was back. Fourth through the seventh year, he trained physically and magically. Neville discovered who Hermione’s grandmother was, Peggy Carter was even famous in the magical world. He wanted to prove himself worthy of Hermione. In D.A., Neville was third in command under Darcy, above him were Ron and Hermione. In their seventh year, he became an unregistered animagus with the help of McGonagall. 

A Black Lion. Pitch black fur with golden eyes

During the seventh year, Neville would sneak out in his lion form and attack close by targets. He would rip the Death Eaters to shreds with no mercy. The Death Eaters had a bounty of 1000 galleons for The Black Lion. During their repeat year, Hermione discovered that her form was a black lioness. Hence the nickname. 

“What’s Percy doing in D.C.,” Neville inquired. 

“He transferred almost two months ago to the American Government,” Hermione answered handing Draco Percy’s files. 

“Give a reason why,” Neville asked.

“Said he was meeting his soulmate,” Draco read from the paperwork, “Yet he was hinting at wanting a relationship with Potter,”

“Percy always lusted after Darcy,” Hermione remember, “Ginny caught him trying to look in on her once during the summer between third and fourth year. Ginny told Ron and the twins. I don’t what happened but Percy came to supper one night with a black eye and busted lip,”

“Damn,” Draco added.

“Here’s a warrant to search his house in London, Shacklebolt was quick to fork this over.” Hermione said, “The last thing we need is another wannabe Dark Lord,”

Neville and Draco grabbed their coats, Neville kissed his wife. Draco’s phone chimed. It was Luna. 

GODDESS-OF-THE-MOON: Be safe. Love you <3

DRAGON-OF-THE-SKY: Love you too 

Percy Weasley had a house in the slums of London which puzzled them. Percy made good money as a court scribe. Draco kicked in the flimsy door. The apartment was a mess. The kitchen had piles of dirty dishes with bugs and rats crawling around. Dirty clothes and trash littered the living room. In the master bedroom, there was a full-size bed with bloody chains connected to the headboard and at the footboard. 

The stench of old blood floated in the air. Dried blood stained the sheets. In the second bedroom, there were two sets of chains on the wall. With more dried blood on the floor and walls. 

What the fuck. 

In the office, there was a shrine of Darcy, also lineage on her mother’s side. He traced Lily Evans’ family tree all the way back to the War of the Roses. Lily descended from Jacquetta of Luxembourg; a pureblood witch from a family that got involved in Muggle politics. Their magical line fizzled out with Jacquette’s great-great-grandson Henry the Eighth and his children. All of them were born squibs. Henry’s son and oldest daughter died childlessly. Only Elizabeth had a child. She had been fifteen. She gave her son to a childless couple to raise in secret. Generations later, the family magic came back brighter in Lily and in Darcy. They also found  _ “The History of King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, and Queen Guinevere”   _ a book they read in school. 

A picture fell out of the book, Neville bent down to pick it up. A black and white photo of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. Both of their faces were circled in red. Draco read the notes that Percy left in the book.

“What do you notice,” Draco asked.

“That Percy and our killer could be the same person,” Neville theorized.

“Yeah. Hermione said that he lusted after Potter. The women that killer took were all dark-haired and of similar build to Potter. And the men are similar to the men in the picture,” Draco observed. 

“These are Darcy’s soulmates,” Neville told him. 

“I get it,” Draco said, “Percy wants Darcy, her soulmates are in the way. He believes himself to Mordred and Darcy Guinevere. When did Darcy meet her soulmates,” 

“She met one of them about seven months ago,”

“Percy finds out about it and snaps. So he starts acting out a fantasy with others until fantasy burns out. He kills the men just like Mordred kills Arthur and wounds Lancelot. Once he finished with the women, he poisons them to mimic Guinevere's death. Then poses them together just like in the book. The killings stop when Percy went to America,” Draco guesses.

“Why did he go to America now,” Neville askes. 

“That’s the questions. We need to search some more,” 

The men called in Muggle and magical reinforcements, they tore the place apart. DNA confirmed that that the blood was from the last three victims killed there. A lucky lab monkey found letters to Percy from one Umbridge. They’d been writing since her imprisonment. Draco and Neville read the letter, they looked at each other.

“We needed to talk to Arthur and Molly,” Neville declared. 

The duo traveled to the Burrow, it was around dinner time. Neville knocked on the door. Molly smiled as she answered the door. “Hello, boys,”

“Molly we need to talk to you and Arthur about Percy,” Neville’s voice was grim. 

“Alright, come in,”

They were seated in the living room with Arthur, Molly fussed around making tea. 

“What’s this about Percy,” Arthur inquired as Molly passed around cups. She sat down in the chair next to her soulmate. 

“We need to know about Percy’s birth parents,” Draco asked. 

Looks of horror passed over both their faces and then sadness. “It would seem that we need something stronger than tea,” 

Arthur summoned fire whiskey and glasses, Molly drowned hers quickly. 

“Percy is the son of our hearts, but he’s our nephew by blood. Bill was six and Charlie was four at the time. It was the night my brothers, Gideon and Fabian were murdered, Gideon stopped by with a bumbling newborn baby. His son,” Molly confirmed.

“We had… a stillborn son of our own a few days earlier,” Arthur stammered.

“Gideon wanted us to watch the baby while he went on a mission for the order. Percy’s mother had been a one night stand and was not fit to raise him. After my brothers were killed, we let everyone assume that Percy was the baby I gave birth too. We even gave him the name we planned for our own son,” Moll continued. 

“And his birth mother,” Draco inquired. 

“We never found out,” Arthur confirmed.

“What’s going on,” Molly pleaded. 

“Percy’s birth mother contacted him from Azkaban,” Neville revealed.

“Was his my a Death Eater,” Arthur asked.

“She’s Dolores Umbridge,” Draco voiced.

“Merlin’s saggy balls,” Arthur swore.

“That horrid bitch that scarred my Darcy-girl,” Molly demanded. 

“Yes,” 

“Gideon always had poor taste in women,” Molly laughed with feeling.

Draco explained further. 

“Umbridge has always known that Percy was her son. She has been toying with him since he started work. From what we gathered Umbridge has fed into Percy’s obsession with Darcy and the King Arthur legend,” 

“What has he done,” 

“He’s killed 12 people, muggles similar to Darcy and her soulmates. He has a fantasy that he is Mordred reborn, Darcy his Guinevere, and her soulmates are Arthur and Lancelot. Umbridge has fashioned herself a Morgause,” 

“He hasn’t done anything to Darcy or Teddy,” Molly asked wringing her hands. 

“Teddy is with Jane. And Percy attempted to drug and take Darcy. She escaped,” Neville confirmed. 

“Good girl,” Molly muttered.

“If he comes here…” Neville stated.

“We’ll contact you,” Arthur promised.

As they left, Draco got a text from Luna. And Neville got one from Hermione.

GODDESS-OF-THE-MOON: Government on lockdown. Umbridge has escaped to America.

“Fuck,” Draco cursed.

LIONESS- Get back ASAP. 

Neville and Draco went to right to Hermione’s office. Hermione had looked up at them, she had been reading Percy’s journals and notes. “Umbridge was broken out of prison by a group of American Special OPs by the name STRIKE Force. They’re a SHIELD unit,”

“You’re grandmother agency,” Neville said.

“The SHIELD my grandmother started would never declare Captain America a fugitive. Whatever the hell is going on. We’re on lockdown until Shacklebolt hears from Darcy,”

“Does Percy have any allies here,” Draco asked.

“No,” Hermione declared, “The war with Tom is too fresh. Anyone one with Pureblood notions would be too scared to act. And he’s working with muggles,”

“Do we have anything useful on Umbridge,” Draco asked.

“Most of the background she gave the Ministry was false. One of my mother old contacts dug up some dirt on her. Her father had been in Germany during WW2 and had been in Hitler’s inner circle. Her mother, Gertrude had been a muggle. A daughter of one of the Generals. After the war, they came back to England. They had two children together, a boy and Umbridge. Gertrude left England with her son and disappeared,”

“Did you find anything more on Umbridge’s mother and brother,” Neville asked.

“Not yet,”

“Well this is a cluster fuck,” Draco announced. 

“The Man out of Time and The Girl who lived will be able to fix this,” Hermione assured them.

“I’ll drink to that,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a challenge to write. Leave your Love, Thoughts, and Questions.
> 
> No Percy didn't sleep with Umbridge. That was just a rumor. I almost went with the incest idea but decided not too. It was out of my comfort zone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fI own nothing
> 
> Face Claim:  
> Merlin- Gerard Butler  
> Morgana- Rachel Weisz  
> Uther Pendragon- Charlie Hunnam  
> Ingrain Pendragon- Holliday Grainger (from the Borgia's)
> 
> Lot- Jonothan Rhys Meyers  
> Morgause- Annabell Wallis
> 
> Ignotus Peverell- Nikolaj Coster-Waldau  
> Mairead Peverell- Gwendoline Christie  
> Aurora Peverell- Natalie Dormer (blonde)

_ Two figures heading down a dirt road. A man and women; the women had honey-colored hair and warm brown eyes. She was clutching a bundle to her chest, a baby boy. The man had dark hair and black eyes, he followed close by to carrying a staff blade on his back. Merlin Emrys and Morgana Le Fay had escaped Tintagel Castle after assassins murdered Uther and Ingrain in their sleep. Their son Arthur had been with his sister Morgana in his nursery. He had caught a fever, the fever finally broke. Morgana had taken over for her mother in watching him and sent her to bed.  _

_ Merlin was the one that found Uther and Ingrain, he was quick to kill both assassins. Most thought that Merlin was a kindly wizard, that was their mistake. Merlin trained himself in both magical and non-magical combat. He left the scene to find his soulmate and her brother. They escaped with the heir to the throne.   _

_ Morgana stopped, catching her breath and checking on the baby. She kissed his forehead as he slept. _

_ "Merlin, what are we going to do?" the women asked. _

_ The man turned around and looked at the women sadly. " We have to hide him until we can figure out who killed Uther and Ingrain," _

_ Morgana shook her head and clutched the baby to her chest.  _

_ "Can't we keep him, Merlin." Morgana begged, "We can raise him as our son, please don't make me give up my brother" _

_ “Alright my love,” Merlin soothed, “I know a place we can hide,” _

_ They traveled two weeks and was met by Vivian, Lady of the Lake. She was a tall imposing lady with blue-black hair and piercing blue eyes. She welcomed the weary travelers with opened arms. Arthur was put in the nursery with Vivian’s son, Lancelot. Both babies cuddled up together. Since Arthur was protected on Avalon, Merlin and Morgana went back to Tintagel castle. Merlin placed Excalibur in the stone and told the realm that whoever pulled the sword would be king. He appointed Mark, Ingrain’s brother, protector of the Throne.  _

_ In the kingdom of Lot, Princess Aurora Peverell walked in the snow-covered garden. She was the daughter of King Ignotus Peverell and Queen Mairead of Scotland. Aurora had married Lot against her parents’ wishes, she wished she had listened to them. Lot was a cruel man that beat every month she was not pregnant. He had a mistress, Lady Morgause, she already gave him a son, Mordred. But Lot needed a son from Aurora in order to take Scotland as one of his kingdoms.  _

_ As Aurora walked, she came upon a blue rose growing on an ebony tree. The tree had been struck by lightning, killing it. It would seem that the tree had one more stubborn bloom to give. Aurora went to pick the rose and pricked her finger. Blood dripped onto the snow. Aurora closed her eyes and called upon her magic. _

_ She whispered a spell, “Give me a daughter; with skin as white as snow, lips red as blood, hair black as ebony, and the will of the blue rose.” _

_ The Old Gods granted Aurora her wish, Guinevere took her first breath as her mother took her last.  _

“Wake up Asset,” his Handler demanded prodding him with a cattle prod. 

Winter woke up on his tiny cot in a concrete room, he kept his face blank. It was hard because he wanted to go back to his dream. His dreams were his only confront in his miserable life. It was something that the chair couldn’t take away from him. Every time that he was frozen or he was allowed to sleep, the dreams would come. They would begin with the death of Uther and Ingrain and the birth of Guinevere, they would end with the death of Arthur, Lancelot, and Guinevere. For as long as he could remember he had these dreams. 

The handles jerked him up, they dressed him in his armor, muzzle, and goggles. The leader came in with two pictures, Winter was to kill the blonde man and capture the dark-haired woman. 

“Do you comply,” the leader demanded.

“Yes,” Winter said loading his rifle. 

 

Darcy met up with Steve and Natasha at the hospital. Natasha informed them of the Winter Soldier and they told her he might be Bucky Barnes. They needed to find out what was on the flash drive and hope that brought Bucky to them. They went to the mall’s Dell store. Steve looked rather cute with his hat and glasses. Natasha and Steve posed as a couple while Darcy was under her cloak. 

She had to bite her hand in order not to laugh. So New Jersey was out for honeymoon destination. His face though. Her Brooklyn Boy. The flash drive would lead them to the camp where Steve trained at. Darcy pinched Steve as a soon as she felt the sting of her scar. 

The Strike Team was here. As they went down, Rumlow was coming up. Nat put her hand over Steve's mouth and pressed her lips to the back of her hand. It looks like they were kissing. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. Steve hotwired a truck (that really turned Darcy on for some reason) and they headed to the camp. Steve drove with one hand on the wheel and his other hand rested on Darcy's knee. Natasha sat in the back taking a cat nap. 

“Where did you learn to hotwire a car,” Darcy asked. 

“Germany,” he replied with a smirk, “That’s handy cloak,”

He had no idea. “Saved my life more times than I can count,”

“Where did you get it,” Steve asked.

“My dad, James,” Darcy explained, “It’s been passed down from Potter to Potter over the last thousand years or so,”

“Wow,”

“I’m sure our children will have some use in the future,” Darcy offhandedly said.

Steve smiled remembering all of his sons, Teddy, Jamie, and Harry. Speaking of Teddy. “Does Thor and Jane know about what’s going on,”

“Yes,” Darcy nodded, “Teddy is going to stay on Asgard until this blows over,”

“That’s good,” that eased Steve’s worry for Teddy.

Darcy scooted closer to Steve, he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. She leaned up to whisper, “He’s excited to meet his Daddy and his Papa,”

That warmed his heart that Darcy told Teddy that he and Bucky were to be his father's. He still felt guilty, he could have been a good father and soulmate to Teddy and Darcy months ago. Instead, he was a jackass. And when Bucky found out, Steve deserved the ass chewing he was going to get from Bucky. 

Darcy kissed and nipped at his jaw as she snuggled into his side the rest of the ride. 

Camp Leigh was abandoned and ghost town, it was rather creepy. They found Zola the supercomputer. He knew who Natasha and Steve were, Darcy was a mystery to him. All he found on her was her primary school and college records. Nothing more. 

Zola taunted Steve about HYDRA in SHIELD, about Bucky, and his genius. Like any other fucking villain. Zola reminds Darcy of Pettigrew. A rat that needed to be poisoned. Zola did his evil laugh as a bomb headed their way. They got out but not far away enough to escape the blast. Steve covered them with his shield and Darcy added another layer of protection by casting a magical shield.

“Peggy is going to be pissed,” Darcy commented dryly. 

The trio went to the only safe place Steve could think of, Sam Wilson. They appeared on his doorstep battered bloody and bruised. 

“Everyone we know is trying to kill us,” Natasha explained.

“Not everyone,” Sam said opening the door.

Nat was showed to one of the guest rooms, she showered first before calling Clint and her children. The Red Room had frozen four of her eggs, and she stole them when she left Russia. After meeting and bonding with Clint, they wanted children. Clint’s younger sister, Laura, offered to carry their children for them. Francis James Barton is the oldest at thirteen, he had his mother’s red hair and father’s steel blue eyes. Cooper Buchanan Barton was next at ten, he had his father blond hair and steel blue eyes. And yes, both her boys were named after Bucky Barnes, Clint was a fan of the World War Two sniper. Lila Grace Romanoff was the youngest, with her father’s blonde hair and her mother’s green eyes. They wanted one more soon.

“Are you sure you don’t need me,” Clint asked. 

“Yes,” Natasha assured him, “I’m with Darcy and Steve,”

“That doesn’t make me feel better Nat,” Clint deadpanned.

“After this is over,” Nat lowered her voice, “I’ll send Laura and the kids away for the night…”

Clint sighed at his soulmate at what she was hinting, “Fine be careful and I love you,”

“ я люблю тебя” Nat replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your Thoughts, Questions, and Love!!!
> 
> Also, I'm changing Percy Weasley's face claim from Chris Rankin to Iwan Rheon. Iwan was amazing as Ramsey Bolton. He kinda makes for a good villain, one that you love to hate. That's what I want for Percy's character in this fic. 
> 
> я люблю тебя- I love you


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!!

_ Two young men were out for ride, a break from the Court of Camelot. Arthur Pendragon, son of King Uther and Queen Ingrain Pendragon; and Lancelot, son of Vivien Lady of Lake and King Anguish of Ireland.  Both of them were considered the most handsome men in the land. Arthur and Lancelot were about the same height and muscle mass. Arthur had golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, he kept his hair short and combed back with clean shaved face. Lancelot had dark brown hair and silver eyes, he kept his hair short too but with a light beard. They needed a break from the nobles pushing their daughters at them. Arthur already had broken the nose of one noble, the terrified girl was only eleven moons. At the urging of Merlin, they left for the day. _

_ They got off their horses, intending to enjoy their time together. They found a shaded area near crystal clear pool with a small waterfall. _

_ “LET GO OF ME!!!,” a woman screamed.  _

_ Arthur and Lancelot broke out into a run towards the sound. They found a young woman and a burly man fighting. The man, a huntsman by his looks, was trying to slit the young woman’s throat. The woman griped the knife blade with her bare hands, the blade slicing her hands.  _

_ Lancelot grabbed the arm that held the knife and pulled it back from the woman. She let go of the blade and stumbled away from the Huntsman. Arthur caught her as she fainted. _

_ Lancelot broke the huntsman’s wrist, he cried out in pain and dropped to his knees. Lancelot used the Huntsman’s dagger and held it to the man’s throat.  _

_ “In the name of the King,” Lancelot demanded, “Why did you attack this young woman,” _

_ The Huntsman spat at Lancelot, “I was paid good money to kill this little cunt,” _

_ “By who,” Arthur injected.  _

_ “Dunno,” the Huntsman lied. _

_ Arthur and Lancelot shared a look and nodded at each other. Lancelot dragged, tied, and gagged the Huntsman to a tree. Arthur would have guards come for him later to arrest him. And the young woman would tell them her side of the story.  _

_ Arthur carried her back to their horses, so much for a day together. Lancelot got a blanket off the horse and laid it down on the soft grass. Arthur laid her down gently. Lancelot got out some healing potions to tend to her hands. Arthur studied the young woman before them. _

_ The young woman was short, she was covered in grime and dirt. She wore a stained cap that covered her hair, a plain black dress, and boots. Like her, the clothes were dirty too. She had been on the road for more than a few days. She had a small beaded bag and blood red cloak. The cloak was made of fine craftsmanship, red velvet lined with black fur. On her left cheek, a scar ran from her cheek bone to the corner of her full lips. _

_ The young woman’s eyes fluttered open, emerald eyes met with sapphire and silver ones. Her traveled down the emblems on their tunics, a dragon, and a phoenix. Her eyes widen knowing who the men were, she had to get away from them. If only to protect them from her father. _

_ In her rush to get away, the young woman knocked heads with Arthur.  He felt that warm rush of love run through his body. As did the young woman _

_ This was their third.  _

_ Guinevere Perevell. _

_ Guinevere quickly shook off the pain, stood up, and started to run with her cloak billowing behind her. She did not notice the tree stump until she tripped and twisted her ankle. Lancelot and Arthur caught up to Guinevere as she clutched her ankle. Tears of anger and exhaustion ran down her face. Guinevere was tired of running; she longed for a bath, hot meal, and bed. For almost a month she had been running from her father, step-mother, and  half-brother. _

_ Arthur stepped toward her and she shrank away in fear. Anger welled up in his chest like fire. What happened to his third to make her fearful? _

_ “I’m not going to hurt you,” Arthur promised. He knelt down before her and held up his hands. Lancelot copied Arthur, he did it so the girl would not hurt herself. He didn’t know that this was their third. _

_ “Do you know who we are,” Arthur inquired. _

_ Guinevere nodded. _

_ “Why did you run,” Lancelot asked. _

_ “Bad luck follows me like a raven,” she mumbled looking down. _

_ “What do you men,” Lancelot gentle prodded. _

_ Green eyes flared, “That Huntsman was sent by my family. They can’t kill me directly with repercussions from my Grandfather,” _

_ “Who are you,” Lancelot inquired. _

_ “Princess Guinevere Peverell. I’m Lot’s first born daughter. He married my mother for her fortune, titles, and lands. My Grandfather denied him after my mother died in childbirth. As revenge, I was kept away from my grandfather,” _

_ Lancelot’s eyes widen, he took off a glove to cup her face. Again they felt the warm rush of love. He pulled her into his arms and Arthur wrapped his arms around them both. _

_ “How did you escape,” _

_ “Magic, Luck, and Roman sewer system,” _

_ “Let’s take you home,” Arthur wrinkled his nose. _

_ Lancelot picked her up bridal style, he put her on the horse with Arthur. Their soulmate was in need of a bath and hot food. They would need to write her grandfather, Ignotus Peverell of Scotland. Ignotus became King of Scotland by chance. The Queen at the time, Mairead, would only wed a man that could beat her in a duel. No one really knew how he won, only that he disappeared and reappeared behind Mairead with a dagger to her throat. After twenty years together they had one daughter Aurora. She wedded Lot against her parents’ wishes. After Aurora’s death, Lot found his soulmate in Morgause, Arthur and Morgana’s Aunt. Their cousin Mordred was Arthur’s heir until he had a son. _

_ They were met at the gate by Morgana. Arthur’s sister and adopted mother.  _

_ Her smile was as bright as the sun. _

_ “I had the maids draw a bath for her, and food will be brought up to all three of you,” Morgana told them. _

_ Arthur handed a sleeping Guinevere down to Lancelot, “Did you know that we would find her,”  _

_ “I had a bit of a hint,” Morgana winked at him. _

_ “Thank you mother,” Arthur said.  _

_ They took Guinevere to their chambers, a massive room. A large canopy bed was in the center with warm blankets. Furs covered the floor, the fireplace was blazing. Arthur put her on the bed as Morgana entered. “There is a meeting both of you must attend. I’ll take care of the Princess,” _

_ Arthur and Lancelot left Guinevere with a kiss to the forehead. Morgana woke the girl. Guinevere shrinked back from the imposing woman.  _

_ “Come, my dear,” Morgana said holding out a hand, “I’ve had a bath drawn for you and new clothes. Your old clothes need to be burned,” _

_ Guinevere panicked, Morgana watched as the fireplace roared with her fear.  A witch. By her guess a powerful one but not formally trained. Morgana would have to teach how to be a Queen. Merlin would need to teach her magic.  _

_ “Not my cloak or my beaded bag,”Guinevere begged. _

_ “As you say,” _

_ Guinevere was lead to a Roman bath, the water steamed from the pools, After being stripped, she moaned as she sunk into the hot water. Every inch of her was cleaned with rose scented soap and lavender oils. She was dressed in white night shift with slippers, her cloak was off to washed and she still had her beaded bag. Morgana lead her back to massive rooms. Arthur and Lancelot were seated at table with food.  Red wine beef stew, black bread, and ale. They too had taken hot bath and dressed in cotton pants with no shirts. Their jaws dropped at the sight of their clean soulmate.  _

_ Underneath the grime and dirt was a breathtaking young woman. Snow-white skin with a rose petal blush. Wild ebony curls that escaped her braid. Wide emerald eyes framed by dark lashes, an upturned nose, and blood red lips. Even with the scar on her cheek, she still beautiful.  _

_ They ate in silence. The meeting that Arthur and Lancelot attended was tedious. Nobles fighting over whose daughter should be Queen. Arthur announced that they found their third soulmate and she would be Queen. The nobles grumbled of course that their daughters would not be Queen; at least Guinevere was royal blood so any children would be royal. Arthur also had Merlin write to King Ignotus to tell him that his granddaughter was safe in Camelot. And invited him to Camelot to meet his granddaughter. _

_ Guinevere was falling asleep at the table, Arthur picked her up and brought her to the bed. They put her in the middle of them.  _

_ Safe and sound as they drifted off to sleep…. _

 

Winter found his targets and he attacked them. It was four against one. He caused a little mayhem to distract the Widow and the Solider. Then he went after his two targets. 

The King and the Princess.

The King dived head first into the fight with Winter. Stupid Punk. The Princess went invisible. The King and he fought, Winter with his knife and the King with his shield. He was about to make the killing blow when the princess jumped on his back. Without thinking Winter threw the Princess off him, he didn’t see where she landed. The King got a lucky hit in and knocked off his mask.

“Bucky stop,” the king said.

Winter tilted his head and furrowed his brows. Weapons didn’t get real names. Winter was the closest thing he had to a name. Or soulmates. Even though he had two names written on his hipbones. The handlers forbade him from looking at the names. Unless he wanted to get time in the chair. 

“Who the hell is Bucky,” he asked as he punched the King in the temple with his metal arm. The King went down for the count. Winter was going to stab the King in the heart, a voice in his head was screaming for him to stop. Winter ignored the voice. 

A small callused hand stopped him. A warm fuzzy feeling buzzed through him.

The Princess had cupped his face, a tender touch to sooth the raging beast. Winter left the King alive but he took the Princess. She went with him willingly, she was quiet and placid on the outside. Winter saw the wild fire that blazed in those green eyes. 

He wondered what she was thinking. Or what she had planned.

 

Darcy was taken to an underground bunker, she had to be forcefully taken away from Bucky. He didn’t want to let go of her. Two of the STRIKE force men dragged him away. Rumlow put on the anti-magical cuff and escorted her Percy Weasley. The plans that she had for this sick bastard.  At Sam’s, Darcy got a hold of Hermione. Mione informed Darcy of the sick shit Percy did to those muggles. He would pay for those lives, she would make damn sure of that.

Percy was dress in orange and purple robes with gaudy cheap jewelry. He looked like Lockheart 2.0. He rubbed his hands together with a smug grin. Percy licked his worm-like lips as he looked her up and down, eyes blew up with lust. If he thought that she wouldn’t go down without a fight, Percy has had another thing coming. 

‘Be Brave like a Gryffindor. Have the Patience of a Hufflepuff. The Intelligence of a Ravenclaw. And be as Cunning as a Slytherin.’ Darcy chanted to herself. 

“Hello Lady Potter,” a sickly sweet voice announced.

Age and prison had not been kind to Umbridge, she was more toad-like since the last time Darcy saw her. Umbridge was wearing her traditional pink outfit. It made sense that Umbridge was to one that gave birth to such a monster. 

“I would have thought that the Dementors would have sucked out your soul by now,” Darcy sneered, “Then again you don’t have one,”

Not only was Umbridge responsible for the imprisonment, torture, and deaths of Muggle-borns; she had a team of Death Eaters that would go to the hospitals everytime a new Muggle-born was born. It didn’t take much to figure out what the Death Eaters did to those babies and their parents. Because Umbridge didn’t have the Dark Mark and pleaded that she was forced; she was given the life instead of death. 

Umbridge huffed in anger and slapped Darcy, busting her lip. Blood filled her mouth, Darcy spat blood in Umbridge’s face. 

Darcy cackled at the disgust written on Umbridge’s face as she wiped the blood off. In retaliation, Umbridge grabbed a fist full of ebony curls. Darcy was dragged into a medical room where Bucky was sitting in a chair. 

“They knew me,” Bucky pondered, “The man on the bridge and the girl,”

SMACK

Pierce backhanded Bucky, he let out a painful groan. Darcy struggled in Umbridge’s grip to get her soulmate. A primal urge to confront and protect rose up in her chest. The grip on her hair was gone and Darcy rushed over to Bucky. She stood between his legs and pressed her body to his. She pressed kisses to his neck and jaw. Winter did nothing, he sat motionless and kept his face void. He knew that he would be punished if he touched her. Winter wanted too. She soft and warm, under the smoke and sweat smell was a hint of vanilla. 

If Winter had a choice, he would run with her. Weapons didn’t get choices. The man in the ugly robes dragged her out his arms. He had one arm around her waist and the other around her neck. She struggled in his grip.

“She’s mine,” Ugly robes hissed at Winter. 

“Put him in the chair,” Pierce ordered.

Darcy struggled and screamed herself hoarse as the Doctor’s strapped into the chair. Hot tears of anger ran down her face as they wiped him Percy had to drag her out into the hallway. Darcy vowed that these bastards would pay. 

“Don’t worry, My Lady,” Umbridge snipped, “Alexander will make sure that the Sargent be in no more pain soon enough,”

“Once the Captain, the Sargent, and the rest of those heroes are gone. My uncle and I will build a better world from the ashes of this one,” Percy boasted.

“He’s your uncle,” Darcy asked nodding towards Pierce.

“My mother left with him when he was young. My father didn’t want either of them because they had no magic. Even if he’s just a squib, Alexander has the power and resources for our plan,” Umbridge explained.

“I want to build a better world, Lady Potter,” Pierce grinned, “For both the magical and non-magical people. My sister and nephew understand that. I trust my nephew to rule as I would,”

“What do you need me for,” Darcy spat.

“You’re the key to the magical world and Asgard. As my wife they will bend to my will,” Percy proclaimed. 

“Yes let us prepare for your wedding,” Umbridge said clapping hands. 

They dragged her outside to a portkey and landed in England. She knew where she was. The Gaunt house, Tom Riddle’s family home. It would seem that Percy had restored the home. The house was painted white with a stone fence around the yard. The lawn was green with blooming trees and flowers. Umbridge pulled Darcy inside and up to a room on the second story. Umbridge locked her in a room and left to get a wedding dress. 

They were prepared Darcy gave them that. The house had charms and spells to keep Darcy from getting out. Too bad they didn’t put any spells to kept others from getting in. Darcy kicked off her left boot and grabbed it. There was a hidden compartment in the heel that stored her D.A. coin. Every member of D.A. tended to keep their coin on them, Darcy had been lazy about keeping the coin on her. After her little kidnapping, she started keeping the coin with her. Darcy used the coin’s type of Morse code (Hermione’s idea) to let the members know what was going on. 

That shit-eating smirk appeared on her lips as a plan was formed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your Comments, Questions, and Love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!! 
> 
> WARNING OF DISMEMBERMENT!!!!

The wedding dress that Umbridge choose was this grotesque pink and white dress with long sleeves ruffled skirt and high collar. Darcy thanked Frigga that she was allowed to keep her bra. She had shrunk her purse down and hidden it in there. Umbridge let Darcy out of the cuffs to long enough to put on the dress. Umbridge turned away for a second, that was all Darcy need to hide the Elder Wand and a blade in the sleeves. Then cuffs returned. Umbridge yanked her hair up into a French twist then put a poofy veil on her head.

Darcy could have taken Umbridge and Percy out, but that could have disrupted her plans. Umbridge forced her down the stairs at wand point to Percy and the terrified priest that was performing the wedding. She was uncuffed again, and Percy held her by her wrists. He wasn’t that strong. She drowned out the sound of the priest, waiting for the cue.

“CONFRINGO,” 

Neville, Draco, and Hermione blasted the doors to hell.  The distraction let Darcy break Percy’s hold. Darcy let the blade slide down and gripped the handle, she whipped back and speared Umbridge in the heart. Blood seeped out staining the pink she wore. Umbridge collapsed with the blade in her blackened heart. 

“NO MOTHER,” Percy screeched pushing Darcy out of the way. 

Percy held the body and rocked with it. “You were the only one that truly loved and understood me,” he sobbed in her shoulder.

Percy let go of Umbridge and stood with his wand out, he intended to kill the others. For his bride, he would torture her until she was nothing more than a drooling fool. As long as her cunt could get wet and womb could have children, Percy didn’t care for the rest of her. 

He had four wands pointed at him, Percy took chance as he pointed his wand at Darcy. Before he could utter a single curse, Darcy pointed her wand at his crotch.

“DIFFINDO,” 

Red stained his pants, Percy dropped his wand and cupped his severed manhood.

“Bloody hell Potter,” Draco eyes widened. This was a rare appearance of Darcy’s ferocious temper. 

“Hell hath no Fury like a woman,” Neville acknowledged. He left to call a cleanup crew and medical. 

“I’ll be sending you the paperwork,” Hermione commented looking the dress up and down. “Nice dress by the way,”

“Fuck you, Moine,” Darcy ripped the veil off, “Help me out this fucking thing,”

They went into another room, Hermione helped her out the dress, Darcy got her bag out of her bra. She changed into her white and gold armor. “You have things handled here,” 

“Yes,” Hermione nodded as Draco and Neville came into the room, other Aurors were handling wiping the priest, cleaning up Umbridge’s body, and escorting Percy to the hospital.

“It would seem that Percy will no longer be able to please a woman,” Draco deadpanned, “Not that he had anything, to begin with. I’m guessing that Weasley gene of being well endowed skipped him”

Neville and Draco laughed as Hermione and Darcy cringed. Besides having red hair, freckles, and chocolate brown eyes, all the Weasley men were talented well-endowed lovers. Get a few drinks in Molly, Fleur, Sue, Angelina, and Lee at Christmas time; they had all their soulmates turning as red as their hair.

“I’m going back to D.C.,”Darcy professed. 

She gave them hugs, even Draco. It was an awkward one armed hug, but still a hug. Neville gave a portkey and she was off. 

Darcy prayed that Bucky hadn’t done anything to Steve yet.

The carrier was coming down, the King jumped down to where Winter was trapped under a fallen beam. The King was bleeding from the stabbed and shot by Winter. He limped to him, Winter struggled to get out from underneath the beam. The King, with what strength he had left, lifted the beam. Winter got out from underneath and he let it fall. 

“Bucky...You’ve known me your whole life,” The King wheezed. A smaller version of the King popped into Winter’s mind. 

Winter knocked him down. He was angry and huffed like a caged animal. The King got back up holding his shield.

“Your name is James...Buchanan… Barnes…”

“SHUT UP,” he yelled knocking him down again. 

The King got back up, pain radiating all over his body as he stood. The King ripped off his helmet. Winter stared at him like he was trying to place him. Broken pieces of a puzzle trying to fit together too fast and in the wrong spot.

“I’m not going to fight you,” The King declared dropping his shield. It fell down to the river below.

“You’re my best friend, lover, and soulmate,”

Winter was taken aback but he tackled him down to the ground anyway. 

“You’re my mission,” he spat bringing down his metal fist down on the King’s face. Winter beat the King in the face, the King did nothing to stop him. Flashes of the smaller King getting beat up by others; only Winter was the ones rescuing him. 

Winter stalled his metal fist looking down on the King’s swollen and bloody face.

“Finish it then,” the King dared him with one cracked open.

The King leaned up to his ear, “Cause I’m with you until the end of the line,”

The pressed a kiss to Winter’s lips, that warm rush love filled both men. Sealing their soulmate bond for the second time. The shock loosened the grip he had on Steve, Winter watched as his soulmate plunged into the river below.

“NO,” Winter screamed jumping in after him. 

Winter nosed dived into the river, he located his soulmate through the murky waters.  He dragged his soulmate to the bank of the river. Winter quickly went about giving his soulmate first aid. The King coughed up water and he began to breathe on his own but was still unconscious. Winter cradled his soulmate, brushing his hair out of his face and kissing his face. He had nearly killed his soulmate. He understood now why the handlers wanted Winter to kill this man. He knew enough about soulmates from his dreams to know this person was his to protect. He sobbed into The King’s neck, ashamed of his actions. A snap of twigs alerted and running feet prompted Winter to hide. With a quick kiss on to the forehead, Bucky laid Steve down and hid near the embankment. Winter was far away enough to hide from King’s friends but near enough to kill any HYDRA agents. 

The Princess came running and dropping to her knees beside the King. She checked his pulse and breathing. Winter wondered if the Princess was also his other soulmate. She must have known who he was from the way she tried to confront him. Winter could remember the way her body pressed up against him and the feel of her full lips. She had screamed and sobbed when they put him in the chair. Winter was glad that she escaped from that jackass and the toad woman, The Princess must be a hell of dame to escape them.  

“Sam I found him,” The Princess yelled.

The flying Solider came over and used his phone to call for help. The Princess looked up and around. Her eyes landed on his hiding spot. Winter couldn’t tell if she spotted his hiding spot or not. “Stay safe Bucky,” she murmured.

Sam called 911. Darcy held Steve’s hand as they rode to the hospital. When he had to go into surgery, Nat restrain Darcy from following Steve. Nat and Sam stayed with her until Steve was stable and in a room of his own. A call from Stark and nice donation, Steve was put in a private room. Steve was in a medical induced coma until his body healed. Nat prompted Darcy to go shower. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body. Darcy dressed in black tights, a big cream colored sweater, warm socks, and brown boots. She brushed and braided her hair. Coming out of the small bathroom Natasha had a sleeping Teddy and his wolf in her arms. 

“Thor just dropped him off,” Natasha explained handing her son over. Loki or Frigga must have told him that it was safe to bring Teddy to his parents. Darcy cuddled her son, he was getting too big for her carry around. Oh, how she missed having him as a baby. 

Nat left to go prepare for her testimony in the Senate after her SHIELD dump. Luckily Fury was paranoid enough to keep the magical world and agents out of SHIELD files. 

Darcy made up the guest bed for Teddy, she tucked him with a kiss to the forehead. He snuggled with his wolf with a small grin on his face. Darcy settled herself in the chair next to Steve. She held his limp hand in one of her own.

She fell into an uneasy sleep. 

Winter ditched his armor and found some civilian clothes; long-sleeved shirt, gloves, jeans, boots, baseball hat, and a hoodie. As he was changing, Winter looked at his marks without fear. Written in solid sapphire blue was Steven Grant Rogers and solid white-gold was Darcy Rose Potter. The King and Princess now had names to go with their faces. 

Once he was dressed, Winter felt the pull of needing to see Steven and Darcy. He would peek in on them, he had no idea what he would do after that. At least he had a choice in the matter. Winter used to the air shafts to find Steven’s private room, with cat-like grace he landed in the room. Steven was hooked up to machines and Darcy was in a chair next to him. She was going to hurt her neck if she slept like that. 

Winter sighed as he rearranged Steven so he could put Darcy in the bed with him. He put Darcy on her side with her head pillowed on Steven’s chest and her arm slung around his waist. Winter took off her boots and tucked a blanket around them both. 

Winter stared at them both until he felt a little tug on his sleeve. Winter kept himself rigid in order not to attack. A good thing too. Because the person that tugged on his sleeve was a small child. A little boy with the same hair color as him, but curly like Darcy’s. He looked up at Winter with sleepy sapphire eyes, Steven’s eyes.

He had a son. The three of them had a son. 

“Where’s the potty, Papa,” he asked rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist.

A son that knew about him!

He leads the boy to the bathroom, the boy handed Winter his stuffed wolf. A wolf with white fur and golden eyes.  He stood guard as the boy did his business. “I can’t reach the sink Papa,”

Winter helped the boy wash and dry his hands, then he carried him back to his bed. He tucked the boy back into bed with his wolf and sat down on the floor next to the bed.

“Papa can I have a little brother now,” his son asked, eyelids dropping with sleep. He was fighting to stay awake to hear Winter’s reply.

Winter brushed the boy’s hair out of his face. HYDRA was still out there and threat. They wouldn’t let him go without a fight. Winter would fight back and regain the things that were stolen from him. Like his memories and himself as a person. He wasn’t a weapon, having two soulmates and a son proved that. 

Winter needed to wipe out HYDRA before coming home. He needed to remove the blood that stained his hands. 

For himself.

For his newly found family.

“Not yet little wolf,” Winter whispered, “Papa has to go kill a monster first,”

His son pouted. “I won’t be gone long, you’ll have plenty of brothers and sisters,”

“I don’t want no bloody sisters,” his son grumbled as he fell back asleep.

Winter pressed a kiss to his son’s head. He went over to Darcy and Steven. Winter pressed his lips to Steven’s busted lips. And then to Darcy’s plush ones. Even in sleep, they tried to kiss him back. 

It was hard to leave his family. It was his duty to protect them from harm. 

Steve woke to the beeping of the heart monitor, drip of his I.V., and the sound of television on low. Teddy tucked into Steve’s side with his wolf. He was sucking on his thumb while watching the T.V., educational kids show by the looks of it. Steve reached over took the thumb out of Teddy’s mouth.  Teddy gave him a big toothy smile, “Hi Daddy,”

“Where’s Mama at,” Steve rasped. 

“She went to get breakfast for us,” he said before turning his attention back to the cartoon.

Darcy came back with food from a local diner; bacon, eggs, pancakes, and juice. Steve cut up Teddy’s food for him as the little family sat down and ate their breakfast. 

“You know I could have just slept in the chair,” Darcy commented taking a bite of pancake.

“What do you mean,” Steve furrowed his brows.

“I mean you could have hurt yourself putting me in the bed with you,”

“Darcy,” Steve said, “I only just woke up,”

“Papa put Mama in the bed with you,” Teddy piped up with a mouth full of eggs.

Emerald and Sapphire's eyes widened, “Are you sure it was Papa,” Darcy asked.

Teddy nodded, “Un-uh, he told me that he had to go kill a monster and then he’d be back, and I could have all the little brothers I wanted,” 

The adults digested the fact that their soulmate came in and out of the room without waking them. Teddy went back to watching his show. Darcy cleaned up breakfast. The doctors told Steve that the only reason he was alive because of the serum. They released Steve with a promise of taking it easy for a couple of weeks. Sam came by and took Teddy to the gift shop, Teddy had a gift card sent to him by Tony. Steve showered and changed into a suit, today was Fury’s mock funeral. He came out of the bathroom to find Darcy on the bed. Her head was bent down and her hands clasped in front of her. She was dressed in a simple black dress and heels.

“What do you think Bucky’s going to do,” Darcy asked looking up at him.

“Teddy said he was going to kill a monster,” Steve theorized, “He’s going to try and take down HYDRA would be my guess,”

“What do we do? Wait for him or help. In the soul world, he told that it would take both of us to bring him home,”

Steve pulled her into his arms, “Then we do just that. We work together to destroy HYDRA and bring him home,”

They held each other in silence.

“All the little brothers he wants,” Darcy huffed out annoyed, “I do want a daughter,” 

“I agree. A few of beautiful daughters to keep Bucky, the boys, and I on our toes,” Steve teased. 

They looked up at each other with love, Darcy used his shoulders to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed slowly, pouring their feelings into the kiss. Steve broke the kiss when he heard Teddy’s babbling and Sam’s laughter headed towards the room. In Sam’s arms were a bag full of bears; one set was the Howling Cammando Bears and the other set Avenger Bears. Teddy clutched his wolf in his arms. He ran towards his parents, Steve caught him and put the boy on his hip with Darcy tucked in on his other side.

“Mama, Mama,” Teddy said.

“Yes Teddy,”

“I got bears dressed like Daddy’s friends,” Teddy said happily, “But for Christmas, I want to get wolves dressed like the D.A. and the Order,”

“What a brilliant idea sweetheart,” Darcy leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Natasha rented a car for them and had it sent to the hospital. She even had someone box up Steve’s things from his apartment. As soon as the funeral was over, they were headed back to New York. Tony needed to talk to Steve for whatever reason. Nat was staying to clean up SHIELD’s mess. Then she was going home for a few days to be with Clint and her children. Sam was staying until he could sell his house. Sam was invited to join the Avengers, Tony had been impressed with Sam’s skills. 

After the funeral, Steve talked to Fury and Nat. Nat gave Steve all the information she found on The Winter Solider. 

“Be careful Steve,” Natasha warned as she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave your thoughts, questions, and love!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!
> 
> Here is a mini-series recommendation that I think y'all will like. It called Labyrinth. It has John Hurt, Sebastian Stan, and Tom Felton. It was really great. And Tom Felton actually played a hero in the film. He was a really good hero too.

hey made it to the Tower in good time from Washington. Steve and Teddy chatted all four hours of the drive. It ranged from baseball to quidditch, Steve telling stories about his childhood with Bucky. Darcy let her boys talk as she read through the file Natasha gave them. With every word, a piece of her heart broke for her third. Honestly, this was pushing Darcy’s limits, she wanted justice for what happened to Bucky. The way she was feeling, justice was blurring into vengeance. She wanted these men dead not rotting away in a prison cell. Or maybe even given the Kiss. HYDRA shattered Bucky’s mind. They twisted an honorable man into a mindless killing machine. Darcy needed to get a hold of Frigga. Asgard had the best healing capabilities than the muggle and magical worlds.  

Steve pulled into the underground and parked, Happy was waiting for them. Steve got out the car and Teddy crawled up to the driver’s seat. Steve picked him up and put Teddy on his hip. Happy beamed at Darcy as she got out of the car before glaring at Steve.  “Rogers, Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are waiting for you and Miss Darcy in the Hulk out room,” 

So the little family made their way to the Hulk Out Room where Tony, Hulk, and Peggy were waiting. Steve wondered why Hulk was out. Peggy probably wanted to meet him. Peggy was shaking her head at Tony and Hulk, both of them looked pissed off. Hulk always looked pissed though. 

Steve stepped in first with Teddy with Darcy coming in behind him. Tony came up to Steve and forcefully pulled Teddy out of Steve’s grip.

“Daddy,” Teddy wailed reaching for Steve. Big fat tears were coming down his face as he struggled in Tony’s arms. Hulk picked Steve up and held him in one hand. Hulk was waiting for Tony’s okay to smash Steve.

“You sorry son of a bitch,” Tony bellowed as Darcy took Teddy out of his hands. She wanted her son safe before she tore into these two idiots. Teddy was given to Nana Peggy, he hiccupped from crying, he kept saying he wanted his Daddy. 

Tony kept yelling at Steve for cheating on Darcy much to the young woman’s confusion. Tony had called her a freeloader, a slut, and implied that Teddy was a fatherless orphan and always would be. Since when the hell did he change his attitude.

Darcy went up to Tony and socked him the jaw sending him to the ground. “Hulk put Steve down now,” Darcy ordered. 

“Captain hurt Little Witch,” Hulk protested.

“What are you two talking,” Darcy demanded. 

“He kissed that long haired guy that was tried to kill him,” Tony explained rubbing his jaw. 

Damn, she had Lily’s right hook.

She cocked an eyebrow, “Not that it's any of your business. Why the hell would you care,”

“Because I’m your father. Your mother was my soulmate,” Tony revealed. Might as well rip the band-aid off.

Steve stopped struggling in Hulk’s grip, he watched in disbelief and anger cross her face. 

“James Potter is my father,” Darcy argued. 

“Not according to the DNA test,” Tony shot back.

Darcy was shaking her head, “Then why didn’t you bond with her? Why did she marry James?”

“I found her in my father’s bed the day of our bonding. I told her I never wanted to see her again. Then got blackout drunk and high,” Tony told her. There was a hint of remorse in his voice. “I didn’t know she was pregnant with you,”

Darcy wrapped her arms around herself. Her breathing became shallow and rapid. Holding back tears was a struggle. Again she had been lied to about her parents. When would that stop? Hulk’s grip went lax enough for Steve jumped out his hold to go hold his distressed mate. He pulled her into his arms whispering words of love in Gaelic and kissing her hair. She buried her face in his neck.

“I want you out my Tower, Captain. You’re never to see Darcy or Teddy ever again or else,” Tony threatened. 

“That’s not your choice, Stark,” Steve said through gritted teeth. 

“Bruce and I are her fathers,” Tony sneered, “ It’s still the law that you have to have our permission to bond with Darcy. The permission you’ll never have,”

Hot white anger replaced the distress and hurt she was feeling. She looked up at Steve. He saw the anger in her eyes. “Go get our son,” 

“Yes Ma’am,” Steve let go of his soulmate and took Teddy out of Peggy’s lap. Teddy wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” Steve soothed and rocked his son. 

Darcy turned her blazing gaze onto Tony. “Steve doesn’t need your permission to bond with me. Since my dad James, my Godfather Sirius, and my Uncle Remus are gone; that right belongs to Henry Granger and Arthur Weasley,” 

Darcy knew who her family was. James might not have fathered her, he loved her. He gave his life for her. The pictures and stories proved that. 

“He cheated,” Tony fumed. 

“Show me,” Darcy dared as her magic popped and crackled making Tony and Hulk jump back.

“Jarvis, bring up the footage,” Tony said. He will show her what the bastard did. Captain America was always ruining the lives of the Stark Family. Darcy would see. Steve didn’t even want her to begin with. This video proved that.

Darcy watched as Bucky beat on Steve’s face with his metal arm. Steve reached up and whispered something in Bucky’s ear. Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips before falling into the river. Bucky screamed no and jumped in after Steve. 

She turned to Steve, “He pulled you out of the river,”

“That was my guess,” Steve replied. 

“Why are you not angry,” Tony demanded.  He was stomping his foot like a child.

“That long-haired man is Bucky Barnes, our third,” Darcy reprimanded. 

“We’re a triad, Tony,” Steve said coming to put an arm around Darcy.

“Oh,” Tony. Damn so close to getting Steve out of the picture. “Bruce can come back big guy. Cap didn’t hurt Darcy like we thought,”

Hulk looked at Darcy, “Little witch happy with Cap,”

“Yes Hulk,” Darcy promised.

Hulk turned to glare at Steve and punched his palm with his other hand, “Cap hurt little witch, Hulk smash,”

“Yes Hulk,” Steve nodded.

Hulk shifted down to Bruce, he wobbled and was caught by Tony. Darcy turned to Peggy, “You could’ve told them,”

“I tried,” Peggy grumped, “Those bloody fools wouldn’t calm down enough for me to get a word in,”

Both Tony and Bruce looked down ashamed. “Sorry Peggy,” they murmured,

“Did you know,” Darcy asked.

“No Darling,” Peggy was sorrowful and full of regret, “If I had your life would have been vastly different. I would have had Tony take you away from your aunt and had him sign you over to Yen,”

“Hey,” Tony protested.

“Shut your trap Anthony,” Peggy snapped, “You wouldn’t have been able to raise a pre-teen girl by yourself. You were still acting like a playboy. That wouldn’t have been a good example for a young lady. Yen would have been a logical choice,”

Tony crossed his arms and grumbled. He knew it was true he didn’t like it. 

“Steve take Darcy and Teddy to rest,” Peggy said, “That is enough excitement for the day,”

Finally, Peggy can properly talk to those two fools. At least she knew where Darcy got her temper from, her grandmother Maria. That Italian blood flowed hot through Darcy and Tony. Their tempers would always clash, Peggy could see that much. 

“You boys made a right mess of things,” Peggy began.

“I know,” Bruce stated. He shouldn’t have lost his temper like that. Cheating was the one thing that Bruce and Tony hated with a passion. Their fathers had affairs. Their own soulmate had an affair. Both men furious when the found that footage. Neither of them wanted to listen to reason at the time. Tony and Bruce should remain calm and reasonable. Now they’ve alienated their daughter.

“Well Cap will mess up sooner or later,” Tony declared, “She’ll see that he isn’t a perfect man,”

Peggy wishes she could bring Howard back to life so she could kill him herself. After the war, he made many mistakes. He made mistakes with Maria, the founding SHIELD, and his sons. Peggy knew that Howard marrying Maria was a bad idea. Howard would never stay faithful to any woman. Maria had been a naive young girl who thought she could change Howard. They grew to hate each other. Then Peggy let Howard talk her into bringing Zola into SHIELD for science reasons. That let HYDRA into their ranks and grow under her nose. Look at the mess they were in now. A mess that Steve, Tony, and their team would have to clean up. And of course the mistakes he made with Arno and Tony. Arno the older brother that Tony didn’t know he had. Arno, the real reason for Tony’s pain.

“Anthony, you need to stop blaming Steve for Howard’s shitty parenting. Especially when you don’t know the whole story. There were things that were kept from you,” Peggy said.

“What do you mean,” Tony asked as Bruce left to put on proper clothes. 

“What do know about Howard’s search for Steve,” Peggy inquired. 

“That Dad immediately went searching for Steve after he crashed,” Tony sneered, “Dad owed it to Cap to bring him home,”

Peggy shook her head no, “Howard didn’t start searching for Steve until five years before you were born. He wanted to recreate the serum to save his son,”

Tony looked perplexed, “I’m his only son,”

“No Darling. You had an older brother that was ten years older. Arno Howard Stark. He was a genius like you but spoiled rotten by your father. Arno could do no wrong in Howard’s eyes. He was the perfect son,”

“What happened to him,” Tony asked kneeling before her.

“Arno got sick with Polio when he five. He also had a weak heart from being born too early. Howard started looking for Steve’s body to save Arno,”

“The vaccine,” Tony mentioned. 

“Arno was allergic to the vaccine,” Peggy explained, “Arno passed just before you were born,”

“Why wasn’t I told about this,” Tony demanded.

“It was easier to erase your brother and forget the pain. Howard buried himself in work. Your mother had you,”

Tony fell back on his butt, thinking about his life. All those times that Howard compared his inventions to Steve’s greatness. It wasn’t Steve he was being compared too. Steve didn’t even like the same stuff as Tony. Actually Tony didn’t know what Steve liked. Only the superficial things from Howard and the comics.  

“I should have been there more for you and your mother. I have no excuse for that,” Peggy reached out and cupped his face. 

“You were off saving the world,” Tony said.

“Oh Darling,” Peggy patted his face, “Let this old woman have her regrets,”

Tony got on his knees and embraced his aunt. “You’re still my favorite aunt. And I love you,”

“I love you too Anthony,” 

Tony let go of his Aunt, “I screwed up with Darcy,”

“Let her have a few days to cool off and figure things out,” Peggy urged.

“Yeah,” Tony said standing up.

Tony wheeled Peggy to her room to rest before dinner, he got her settled before heading back to his own room. Bruce was waiting for him, Tony crawled into bed with his soulmate. In the darkness of their room, they brainstormed how they would make it up to their daughter. 

Later that night, Darcy laid wide awake in Steve’s arms. They were camped out in the living room. Teddy was tucked in on the couch with all of his bears. Steve and Darcy were laid out on a pallet. Steve was on his side with his arms around her and his head pillowed on her chest. He was so peaceful in sleep even smiling. She wondered what he was dreaming about to put such a serene smile on his face.  Darcy ran her hand through his hair pressing kisses to the forehead. Steve tightened his hold on her. Darcy thought about her parents.

Would she ever learn the truth about James and Lily? 

Was there no one left alive to tell her truth?

Sirius and Remus were gone. 

Molly and Arthur hardly knew her parents. 

There was one that could possibly know.  

Darcy needed to make a trip to Scotland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts, questions, and love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!
> 
> While writing this chapter, I was crying. So get some tissues ready. Also the longest chapter I have written in 19 pages.
> 
> I own nothing!!!!

Steve woke to find Darcy gone at six in the morning. The running shower clued him in on where she was. Teddy was still asleep, Steve leaned up and kissed his forehead. He stood and stretched out before going to find Darcy. Steve knocked on the bathroom door.

“Come in,”

Steve opened the door as Darcy stepping out of the shower dripping wet. He clenched his eyes shut. Not before he caught a glimpse of her pale curves. Darcy giggled at him. 

Little Minx. 

“You know you’ll eventually see me without my clothes on,” Darcy commented wrapping a towel around herself.

She had been curious about his reaction. It was not uncommon for soulmates to jump into bed together soon after meeting. Darcy had zero experience in sex. It was a combination of trying to stay alive and waiting for her soulmates. She had read plenty of books on the matter thanks to Hermione. 

Yeah, Hermione may look like a sweet innocent bookworm. That was just a facade. Darcy’s best friend had a rather large collection of bodice-ripping porn novels. She supplied all the young ladies from the fourth year and up with the novels. Gryffindor girls preferred crime-adventure porn novels. Ravenclaw liked the historical porn novels. Slytherin liked the paranormal porn novels. And the kinky bitches in Hufflepuff like the 50 Shades of Grey type crap. 

Anyway, Darcy wanted to push Steve’s buttons. She knew that he had the experience she lacked. 

“I know that Darcy Rose,” Steve chastened. He kept his eyes closed.

“Didn’t you and Bucky jump into bed when you found out you were soulmates,” Darcy asked wrapping another towel in her hair.

“No,” Steve grumbled, “We were thirteen when we found out. The most we did at that age was closed-mouth kisses and holding hands. Bucky and I explored as we got older. We didn’t make love until we moved into our own place at eighteen,”

Darcy stepped closer to him, she put his hands on her towel-clad waist. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, “Don’t you want to explore me,”

Steve peeked through his lashes at his soulmate, “Of course I do. I just don’t want screw up more than I already,”

“I already forgave you for that,” Darcy reached up to cup his face. 

“I know Doll. I haven’t forgiven myself just yet,” Steve said opening his eyes.

Darcy slips her arms up his defined chest and around his neck. “So are we going to wait for Bucky or…”

Steve thought for a minute, “We wait for Bucky to come home to make love. But we can do other stuff while we wait,” 

“What kinds of other stuff,” Darcy asked.

“I’ll show you after we go on a couple of dates,” Steve promised. 

“Deal,” She got up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. They leisurely kissed.

_ “Miss Darcy, Agent Carter has asked you to meet her in the common area,”  _ Jarvis said.

The couple broke apart, “We’ll be right up,” Steve said.

Steve left to let Darcy get dressed. Darcy dressed in jeans, a white long sleeved blouse, a blue vest, and her lace-up boots. Steve also got dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Steve scooped up Teddy and they headed to the common room. Peggy was sitting on the couch talking with Tony and Bruce. Peggy handed Darcy a stack of paperwork.

“Hermione sent this over,” Peggy disclosed.

“Is this the paperwork for what you did to Weasley,” Steve smirked shifting Teddy. Darcy explained the crimes that Percy committed. Back in his day, Weasley would have punished similarly.

“Yes, Darcy girl,” Peggy smirked, “Tell the others in this room what you did to the Weasley boy,”

“I severed his penis,” Darcy bluntly said.

Tony and Bruce flinched and crossed their legs at the notion. It would seem that their daughter could take care of herself.

“I’ll fill this out on the flight to Scotland,” Darcy promised. 

She turned to Steve, “Do you mind if we take a quick trip overseas,”

“Not at all,” Steve nodded.

“What’s in Scotland,” Bruce asked.

“The truth about my mother,” 

“What truth,” Tony cynically asked. 

“You said you found my mother in bed with your father,” Darcy pointed out, “Why would she do that? It doesn’t make sense,”

“You think that Lily didn’t cheat,” Bruce ventured.

“Yeah, there a few people I can ask,” 

Tony was going to open his mouth to protest. He knew what he saw that day, there was no denying that. Except that Bruce elbowed him in the stomach and Peggy glared at him. 

“Let us know what you find,” Bruce implored. 

“She still betrayed us by marrying Potter,” Tony muttered. 

Darcy caught what Tony said, it boiled her blood. She dug through her bag to find the photo album of her baby pictures. Darcy flipped to the picture of her, Lily, and James. Lily was holding a newborn Darcy with the biggest tired smile on her face. James had his arms around both them, kissing both of them. 

“My dad was there for her when her soulmate failed to be,” Darcy fumed, “James gave his life for us. What did you do besides run away and get drunk? There was another side to this story. I wonder, if you would have listened to Lily would she still be alive. Maybe I should blame her death on you,”

Tony bowed his head in shame. Would Lily be alive? Would they have found Bruce together? Would all three of them raise Darcy and brood of children together? 

They left for Scotland. 

Tony flipped through the album, seeing all the memories and moments he missed. The first smile. The first tooth. The first steps… There was also school pictures of Darcy. 

Tony left Bruce and Peggy to look at Darcy’s school pictures.

Eleven-year-old Darcy. Skinny as broom with wild hair. She wasn’t smiling Her big eyes had this determined look in them. 

Twelve-year-old Darcy. Still skinny. She had this annoyed pout on her face. 

Thirteen-year-old Darcy. Healthier than the first two years. Rounded cheeks with rosy blush. She had a big smile on her face. She was standing with Hermione and a red-haired boy. 

Fourteen-year-old Darcy. She bloomed into the final height and body shape. She wore a golden ball gown with ruby jeweled straps, her hair in an updo dotted with rubies. Around her neck was the necklace that Tony gave Lily. She was arm in arm with a tall handsome boy wearing black and gold. They were smiling brightly.

Fifteen-year-old Darcy. She was grim-faced with haunted eyes. 

Sixteen-year-old Darcy. She had this “come on and hit me” look on her face.

The final picture was a beaten up and dirty Darcy. Even under all the dirt and blood, Darcy had this relieved face with the biggest smile.

Tony came back with a Captain America lunch box. He sat back down and grabbed Darcy’s album. Tony opened the box and pulled out all the pictures of Lily and him. Snap shots of them at college, the beach, their dates. Plus all the engagement photos. Carefully he arranged all the photos in the album. Tony laid his head on Peggy's shoulder. 

“Darcy will never hate me more than I hate myself if she is right,” Tony decreed. 

“She’ll forgive you,” Peggy promised. 

“I agree with Peggy,” Bruce nodded.

“Then I’ll just never forgive myself,” 

 

The flight to Scotland was filled with silence. Teddy either colored or looked out the window. Darcy filled out the paperwork three hours into the flight. Steve waited for Darcy to talk, the thing with Tony was eating at her.

“I want to hate him,” Darcy muttered.

“Is that how you really feel,” Steve asked putting an arm around her.

“No,” Darcy pouted, “I feel anger and confusion. Tony is the only one left alive for me to direct my anger at,”

“Do you think your old professor will know anything,” 

“Yes, my parents were her favorite,” Darcy explained, “If she doesn’t know anything, I’ll go ask my aunt,”

They landed in Scotland and found an inn to stay at. They slept for a few hours. Teddy and Steve would spend the day together while Darcy went to Hogwarts. She woke before her boys, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Darcy dressed in her house colors of crimson and gold; jeans, crimson sweater with the Gryffindor emblem, bomber jacket, golden beanie, and golden scarf. She took off on her broom to Hogsmeade. 

Flying was always relaxing for Darcy, going breakneck speeds with the wind kissing her face. She thought of what she was going to say to McGonagall. Darcy wanted the truth about her parents. 

Did Dumbledore know about her real father?

If he did, why not send her to her birth father?

Or did Dumbledore purposely keep her from Tony? Was she raised only to die as Snape said?

Darcy gracefully landed in the streets of Hogsmeade. The people of the village nodded as she passed and she nodded in return. Darcy made the familiar trek up to the school. It was about nine in the morning, students were already in class. Darcy entered the castle grounds and headed to the Black Lake. When Hogwarts was rebuilt, Hermione suggested a Wall of the Fallen. A black marble wall was built with every name of those lost in Tom’s war. Every witch, wizard, muggle, student, child, and baby was written in white. White roses were planted at the base to represent an innocent life lost. Darcy touched the wall and let a few tears fall out of her eyes for the lost souls. 

“Miss Potter,” a voice called out. 

Darcy wiped her eyes and turned around, “Professor,”

McGonagall stood and tall like a Queen in her black robes and pointed hat. She had a soft smile on her stern face. 

“What do we owe the pleasure of your company,” McGonagall asked, “I heard about that nasty business with Percy Weasley and Umbridge. Are you alright,” 

“I’m fine Professor,” Darcy assured her professor, “I hear about my father,”

“What about James,” McGonagall inquired.

“Not James. I’m here about Tony Stark,”

“I see,” McGonagall sighed feeling her old age, “I knew this day would come. I told Remus and Sirius that they needed to tell you the truth. But you never Anthony’s child so they felt no need to tell you,” 

Darcy followed McGonagall up her office. As they walked in, McGonagall flicked her wrist. The portraits of Dumbledore and Snape vanished. 

Another flick of her wrist, the fireplace lit up with tea and biscuits.

The women sat down and poured themselves tea. 

“I want the truth Professor,” Darcy pleaded, “No more lies,”

McGonagall took a sip of tea and put her cup down. “The only people that knew about your birth father was Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, myself, and Dumbledore. Lily didn’t like Peter so he was never told.  James and Remus were sent to Lily’s house after they found out that Death Eaters were planning on attacking her. Lily was barricaded in her room while being attacked. They already killed your grandparents. James and Remus took care of the attackers and brought Lily to the order. She wanted to see a healer quickly to make sure you were okay,”

“What happened next,”

McGonagall took Darcy’s hands in to her own. “Your mother loved you very much. After what Stark did to her and the loss of her parents, Lily was distraught and broken-hearted. She didn’t know if she could give you the life you deserved,”

Darcy jerked her hands away, “What do you mean? Was she going to give me up,”

“Yes,”

“Then why did she marry James,” Darcy demanded jumping up.

“ You have to understand that during the first war; Tom taught his followers that same-sexed soulmates were unnatural and couldn’t produce pure-blooded children. In order not to be targeted one or both soulmates would marry the opposite sex for protection,”

“Did my dad have a soulmate,” Darcy asked sitting back down.

McGonagall nodded. “James and Sirius found out when they were thirteen but only told Remus, Peter, the Order, and Lily. It was decided that James and Lily would marry for the duration of the war. Once the Tom was defeated, they would quietly divorce so Sirius and James could bond. And Lily would give you to be raised by them,”

Darcy wanted to be angry at Lily... but she couldn’t. Darcy was a mother too, Teddy welfare and happiness has always come first. She understood that Lily had been a scared nineteen-year-old kid. Lily had no job, no soulmate, and no parents with a baby on the way. She was probably wanted what was best for Darcy. 

“Why did no one tell me this,” 

“Lily didn’t want you to know about Anthony or the Stark family. I think it was her way of hurting Anthony,” McGonagall explained taking a sip of tea.

“If Dumbledore knew that Tony was my father, why not place me with him,” 

“Because Dumbledore wanted you right where he could spy on you. I should have never trusted him when he places you with those muggles. For ten years I believed the reports he gave me on you a while he was lying to my face. I knew something wasn’t right when I saw you for the first time. I would have told Peggy Carter the truth had Dumbledore not threatened Anthony’s life,”

“What,” Darcy exclaimed.

“Dumbledore told me that some unfortunate would happen to Anthony if he ever found out about you,”

“Because wanted me raised like a pig for slaughter,” Darcy said remembering Snape’s words. At least Dumbledore was dead now. He could no longer control her life.

Bastard.

The anger she felt at Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Petunia, and Tony would do her no good. All it would do would make her bitter like Petunia. Darcy didn’t have time to be bitter with all the good things in her life. She also had a chance to build something with Tony and Bruce. And Tony, despite his behavior, deserved to know the truth about Lily. 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t fight more for you,” McGonagall apologized. 

“There nothing to forgive. I may have suffered but I wouldn’t be the person I am today,” Darcy declared, “Did my mother ever tell you how she ended up in bed with Howard,”

Her professor sighed, “All Lily remembered was going to bed early and then waking up to Anthony screaming. Though I suspect Snape or Petunia had something to with it. I told your mother this she never thought that either one of them would betray her like that,”

That made sense, Snape and Petunia had their own reasons for wanting the bonding to fail. Snape was obsessed with Lily. Petunia hated her much younger and more beautiful sister. Darcy guessed that neither Snape or her aunt knew that she was Tony’s child and not James. Snape must have assumed that Darcy was James’ child because of the dark hair, a feature that James and Tony shared. If Dursley’s knew that Darcy was Tony’s, Vernon would have sold Darcy to Tony for the right price. 

Looks like she was making a trip to see her aunt. 

“Thank you for telling me the truth,” 

“You’re welcome Darcy,”

It was rare when McGonagall used Darcy’s first name. She could remember five other times that McGonagall used her first name. The first time was during the Sorting Ceremony, second time was when the dementors attacked the Quidditch game, third was during fourth year after King Arthur story had Darcy in tears and when she came back with Cedric’s body at the end of fourth year. Finally, the fifth time was when McGonagall shielded Darcy from Snape.

The two women stood and embraced. “Thank you for being on my side,”

“Always,”

They let go of each other, McGonagall smiled warmly at her former charge. “Remember that Hogwarts will always be your home, and she’ll welcome you and yours back with open arms,”

“Of course Professor,”

Darcy left the school and made her way to her aunt’s house. She had questions for her aunt.

The house was perfect as usual. Despite the fact that Death Eaters nearly destroyed it. The Dursley’s had come back after the war. Her aunt and uncle remained the same bitter people. Dudley was the only one that changed. After the Dementor attack, Dudley changed from punk ass bully to a respected polite young man. He started going to counseling. His counselor showed Dudley that his parents abused him and Darcy. Darcy abuse was straight forward with beatings, neglect, treated like a slave, and name-calling. Dudley’s abuse was overindulgence. Dudley was never at fault for his actions, it was always someone else’s fault. Either his teachers, doctors, or Darcy. That turned him into an entitled bully. 

Dudley put an effort in to change his life. Instead of going to work a Grunnings like Vernon, he went to night school on a boxing scholarship. He worked with a big brother program and taught boxing to teens. During that time, he met his soulmate Pansy Parkinson in his psychological class. A pure blood witch and Slytherin. A muggle-born had explained the foster care system and counseling to her. So Pansy wanted set up foster care up in the wizarding world. This was her way of making amends for the war. Pansy became a social worker and Dudley a counselor. They set up foster care system with Darcy’s indorsement. They found homes for the orphans of the war, and protected muggle-borns from the parents that would abuse them. Vernon and Petunia disowned Dudley for being with a witch.

Vernon was dead now. Died of diabetes induced heart attack. 

Darcy rang the doorbell and waited for her aunt. Petunia opened the door with a glare. 

“What do you want,” she demanded. 

“Answers,” Darcy replied tersely.

“What are you talking about Girl,” Petunia crossed her arms.

“Why did you ruin my mother’s bonding,”

“I don’t what you're talking about,” Petunia tried to shut the door. 

Darcy whipped out her wand and pointed the wand at Petunia's face. Her aunt put her hands up and backed away. Darcy stepped inside and kicked the door shut. 

“How dare you,” Petunia snarled, “After all the things I did for you. Putting food in your greedy mouth and clothes on you back. Do you know how bad you broke us,”

“Shut up,” Darcy snapped, “I was treated like a slave, forced to sleep under the stairs, feed scrapes, and dressed in rags. Don’t even bring up money you greedy bitch. There was a trust that paid you to take care of me. Money that I never saw,”

Petunia sneered, “You were a curse. Just like your mother,”

“So tell me the fucking truth. What did you and Snape do Lily the night of her bonding,” Darcy demanded keeping her wand leveled. 

Darcy wouldn’t hurt Petunia, it never hurt to bluff.

Petunia laughed maniacally as she spewed out the truth, “It was too easy to get invited to Lily’s bonding. A few tears and “I’m sorry,” and we were invited. Since Snape and I were soulmates, Lily didn’t suspect a thing,”

“If you were soulmates with Snape, why not build  a life with him.”

“I was the wrong sister. Snape wanted Lily. She got everything; beauty, money, magic, her soulmate, and my soulmate. I got nothing. So yes I ruined her life. I drugged her water, Snape drugged Howard’s brandy. We stripped them to their underwear in a bed together and let the rest play out. It was beautiful to watch Stark turn on my perfect sister. The one hitch was Lily ran to Potter instead of Snape. Snape was pissed. He wanted to play hero to her damsel. Instead she married Potter, got knocked up with you, and then died. And I got stuck with you,”

“My mother loved you and you stabbed her in the back.You’re a bitter twisted bitch. You’re going to die alone because not even your son wants to be around you,” Darcy said, “My mother would probably still be alive if not for you and Snape,”

“Maybe you’re right,” Petunia hissed, “At least you wouldn't exist,”

Darcy turned to leave, she turned her head to look over her shoulder at her aunt. She clenched her fist or she would be tempted to hit Petunia. “I still would exist, Lily was already pregnant with me. Tony Stark is my birth father,”

Darcy left her shocked aunt to popped back to Scotland. She got back to the Inn and locked herself in the bathroom. It was the middle of the night in New York.

Darcy pulled up Bruce’s number and dialed. 

Three rings and Bruce answered.

“Darcy,” his voice was laced with sleep.

She couldn’t find her voice. Bruce became concerned and elbowed Tony to wake up. Tony jerked awake with bleary eyes. Bruce mouthed their daughter’s name and put the phone on speaker. Tony fully woke up.

“You there Kid,” Tony asked rubbing his eyes. 

“They drugged Mom and Howard for you to find. It was set up,” 

Tony and Bruce froze. 

“Whose they,” Tony asked in low and dangerous voice. 

“Petunia and Snape. Petunia was jealous of Mom and would do anything to ruin her happiness. Snape was in love with my mother and thought this would make her run to him. She married my dad in order to protect him and his soulmate from Death Eaters. She planned on giving me up to my dad and his soulmate after the war because she couldn’t raise me alone,” 

She hung up after dumping all of this on them. Darcy needs to find Steve, she needed his arms around her. 

Lily had been innocent.

Guilt gnawed at Tony’s stomach. 

Instead of trusting and talking to Lily, he sent her to her death. 

He had been too hot-headed and prideful.

Something dawned on him. 

Tony looked at Bruce wide-eyed.

“Mom knew Lily was pregnant. The day of the accident, she begged me to get in touch with Lily, ” Tony sobbed into Bruce’s shoulder, “If I had just listened to her… Lily would be with us and Darcy would have grown up with a family,”

“The past is the past, Tony,” Bruce assured him, “We know the truth now, all of us can move forward. Let’s get some more sleep and we’ll talk with Darcy when she gets back,”

They laid back down to try and get some sleep. 

_ Tony opened his eyes to the sound of the ocean crashing against the shore. He was on his private beach. He took Lily here for a date once. He was on a towel. It was sunset, the sky was lit up reds, orange, pinks, and violets. Laughing caught his attention. Tony sat up to find the source of the laughter.  _

_ Steve, Darcy, and Bucky were chasing three little girls around the beach. They looked about three years old. One little girl had wild curly ruby red hair, one sapphire eye and one emerald eye, and a freckled face. The second girl had wavey ruby red hair, sapphire eyes, and porcelain skin. The final girl had golden blond hair, emerald green eyes, and golden skin. In the ocean there were two boys on surfboards chatting to each other; one boy was an older Teddy and the other boy had golden hair with emerald eyes. On his left, he saw Bruce with a black haired boy and gangly teen with sandy brown hair. Tony wondered who the teen was. They were making sand castles.  _

_ “It’s a beautiful dream isn’t,” _

_ Tony whipped to his right to find Lily. She was dressed just like when they first came to this beach. Lily was wearing one of his concert tees, jean shorts, and flip-flops. Hair teased into a fluffy ponytail.  _

_ “Yeah, it is,” Tony agreed.  _

_ Lily turned to look at Darcy spinning the blonde girl around. “Our baby grew up to be a hell of a woman,” _

_ Tony followed her stare with a smile, “Yep,” _

_ A moment of silence, before Lily spoke again. “When I found out that Darcy was in danger, I should run to you. I let my hurt pride blind me. James and Sirius loved her there no doubt int that. But I wished you were there instead of James. You should have felt every kick, been there to hold my hand, to cut the cord...” _

_ “I should've run after you,” Tony confessed interrupting her. _

_ “I should have known that Petunia and Severus were the ones behind it all,” Lily admitted. _

_ Tony grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, he cupped her face to press his lips to hers. Pouring all his feelings into the kiss. _

_ “I love you, Lily. I miss you every damn day. I wish you were here with Bruce and me, ”Tony whispered against her lips. _

_ “I’m always with you both and Darcy,” Lily promised, “That shift in the wind, the first ray of sunlight kissing your face, those first few drops of rain is me,” _

_ “You know I don’t believe in that crap,” Tony laughed with the tears falling down.  _

_ “I know,” Lily smiled wiping the tears from his face.  _

_ Tony held Lily tight to his chest, willing the dream to go on for longer. Lily tucked her head under his chin. They watched the sun set lower and lower.  _

_ “Don’t hold a grudge over Darcy’s happiness,” Lily said before he woke. _

Tony woke up with the sunlight kissing his face. 

For a moment he thought he could smell Lily’s perfume. 

Must have been a trick of the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your Thoughts, Questions, and Love.
> 
> So since I have a Steve/Darcy fic and a Steve/Darcy/Bucky fic, I thought I should add a Darcy/Bucky fic. I'm going to try to make the Darcy/Bucky fic as fluffy as possible. 
> 
> Keep a lookout for "Magically Mother Wanted."
> 
> Can you guess what it's going to be about??? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

_ The battle for the throne raged on outside Camelot’s walls, another battle was taking place inside the bedchamber. Queen Guinevere struggled to give birth to her third child. Her ten-year-old son Godric and his best friend Salazar stood guard at the door. Godric wielded a sword given to him by the Goblin King, Jareth. Salazar had his wand out and ready; he was ready to give his life to the woman that saved him from burning. Guinevere’s daughter and Godric’s twin, Helga helped Morgana.  _

_ “Mama,” Helga exclaimed wiping her forehead, “You’re almost there,” _

_ Guinevere looked sadly at her beautiful daughter. Helga was kissed by fire, like her grandmother Ingrid. She had her father’s sapphire blue eyes. Godric, on the other hand, he had blond hair like Arthur but had Guinevere’s green eyes. Guinevere wondered what this child would look like.  “Push, Gwen, push,” Morgana ordered. _

_ With a final scream, she pushed her third and final child out into the world.  _

_ “A sister,” Helga clapped.  _

_ Morgana cleaned and wrapped the child in a blanket, she was handed to Guinevere. Blue-black hair with silver eyes. A perfect combination of Guinevere and Lancelot.  _

_ “Rowena,” Guinevere breathed. _

_ A pain shot through the Queen’s heart.  _

_ Arthur…. _

Loki, God of Mischief, sat brooding in the gardens. He looked the names of his soulmates on his forearms. One was written in light brown. The future Queen of his kingdom. He had to wait to claim his throne. His birth father was still clinging to life. The rest of the Frost Giants had died out. Too many years of inbreeding and war wiped the race out. Laufey was the last of his kind. Loki was only half Frost Giant, half mortal. Loki’s birth mother had been an extremely powerful witch. The magic that had passed to Loki had overpowered the Frost Giant part of him. 

“What are you brooding about now,”

Loki looked up to see Odin in all of his gruffness. He sat down beside Loki. The relationship between father and son had improved. Odin had forgiven Loki of his crimes and asked for Loki’s forgiveness. For years, Odin had resented Loki for the death of Baldr, Odin’s oldest son. Frost Giants tried to reclaim Loki, Baldr intervened. Baldr killed the Giants but not before one of them poisoned him. Deep down Odin knew that Loki was not to blame but blamed him anyway. Darcy had been a big help in repairing the rift between them. 

“My birth mother,” Loki said. 

“Are you finally going to ask your sister for help,” Odin asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Loki said.

“Will you finally meet your soulmate,” Odin inquired.

“Will you stop pestering me about it if I do,” Loki rolled his eyes.

Odin smirked and clapped his son on the back.

Loki popped down to Darcy’s house, he was dressed in a black pants suit with an emerald tie. Loki appeared in the living room where Teddy was coloring. The four-year-old jumped up and ran up to him. Loki swung the boy up into his arms. Teddy had changed his look too curly blond hair and silver eyes. Loki empathized with Teddy and Darcy, as they were orphaned as babies and had the blood of the wolf. Loki’s favored animal was the wolf. 

“Where are your parents,” Loki asked.

“Daddy had a mission, Papa is still killing monsters, and Mama is in the kitchen,” Teddy told him.

Loki knew that his little sister was heartsick over her missing mate. He had wanted to interfere but Frigga stopped him.

“James will come back to them when he feels ready,” Frigga said. 

Loki knew his mother was right, he still wanted to see his little sister happy. Loki carried Teddy to the kitchen as Darcy was brewing potion. She had small cauldron with a little gas burner underneath. She contracted rather hard on what she was doing. Loki sat across from her with Teddy in his lap.

“She making the Draught of Peace for Grandpa Bruce,” Teddy whispered. 

Bruce and Tony spoiled Teddy with attention and the go-to babysitters. Tony would let Teddy hang in his lab, play with the robots, and sometimes give Teddy rides in the suit. Bruce and Hulk were the biggest help of all. Even though Teddy couldn’t shift, he still got agitated during the full moon. Bruce did yoga with Teddy. And took him to the Hulk out room to let Hulk out. Hulk was gentle in dealing with the little pup. And sometimes Darcy would shift into her wolf form to play with them. Darcy could shift into an Arctic wolf that had snow white fur and golden eyes. 

Over the last year, Darcy had built a better relationship with Tony and Bruce. She was closer to Bruce than Tony. She and Tony still butted heads (Tony’s overprotective ass), Bruce thought they were too much alike (Steve agreed). The only thing that held them together was Bruce. He was their glue. 

Then Steve and Darcy had been looking for Bucky most of the year. Bucky was always at least three steps ahead of them. So they started doing reckless things to bring Bucky out. Steve dive head first into a firefight or flipping his dirt bike at people. Darcy taking out people on her broom, doing noses dives and flips in the air. Steve and Darcy knew that Bucky was watching them, they got a few angry notes from their third. If they were not looking for Bucky; Steve would take Darcy out on dates or spend the day together with Teddy. 

Darcy finished the draught and bottled it up, Bruce liked mixing it with his tea after a mission. The whole team was on a mission in Eastern Europe, something about Loki’s missing staff. Loki didn’t want anything to do with the staff, he was worried that the staff could put back under the mind control spell. 

“What can I do for you,” Darcy asked capping the potions. 

“I’m ready to find out about my birth mother,”

Darcy grinned, “Let's go to Gringotts,”

Darcy, Teddy, and Loki headed to the American branch of Gringotts. Darcy dressed in black silver robes with her crest over her heart and her family crest rings. Darcy crest was the silver crescent moon edged in red and blue roses. Both crest rings were made out of black gold. The Potter ring had a prancing gold stag with ruby eyes. The Black had a snarling gold wolf with garnet eyes. One day Teddy would take over as head of House Black. Other than Draco and Narcissa, Teddy was the last of the Black Bloodline. Then House Potter would be taken over by Darcy’s first born daughter. Sons usual take their father’s legacy and last name. Daughters usual take their mother’s legacy and last name. If Lily had stayed with Tony, Darcy’s last name would have been Evans. With same-sex soulmates, the last names are hyphenated. Darcy’s full name was Darcy Rose Black-Potter. The Ministry must have dropped the Black when Sirius was sent to prison. Darcy re-added Black after she cleared Sirius’ name and found out that he was James’ soulmate. 

They came up to a Goblin who nodded his head them. “Good day, Prince Loki, Princess Darcy, and Prince Edward. What can I do to help you,”

“We would like to have a family blood test done. I believe that Prince Loki’s mother was a witch and we would like to find out who she was,” Darcy said.

The Goblin left his station and came back with parchment and a sewing needle. “Prick your finger and let a few drops of blood hit the parchment. The blood will build a family tree,” the Goblin explained.

“Thank you,” Loki said. 

They went back to Darcy’s house and settled in the living room. The parchment was placed on the coffee table along with the needle. Teddy sat in his mother’s lap as they waited for Loki. Loki took a deep breath and picked up the needle. He pricked his left index finger and let three drops of blood fall on to the parchment. Eyes widened as the tree formed.

_ Great-Grandparents-  Arthur Pendragon/Guinevere Peverell/Lancelot du Lac _

_ Grandparents- Rowena Peverelle Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin _

_  Mother- Helena Ravenclaw _

_ Loki Odinson _

“We need to go to Hogwarts now,” Darcy insisted, “Ravenclaw Tower,”

Loki did as his sister told him, they fast traveled to Ravenclaw Tower. Loki stood there dazed as Darcy tore off looking for the ghost of Ravenclaw Tower. 

“HELENA,” Darcy yelled.

He knew the names of his birth family. It seemed that Darcy knew who his birth family was. Loki wondered who his father was as Laufey was not named as his father. A ghost of young woman startled Loki as she appeared next to him. She wore a fine dress of grey velvet and silk with a floor-length cloak. Long black hair that fell to her waist with sharp grey eyes. She had this haughty and proud look of a royal about her. Her hands were clasp in front of her.

“What is it you wish of me, Darcy Potter,” she inquired lifting her chin. 

“Helena I would like to introduce you to your son,” Darcy declared pointing at Loki, “I believe he has a few questions.” 

Helena turned to the young man beside her with skeptical eyes. The Bloody Baron had told her that he killed her baby after he murdered her. That was a thousand years ago, yet this young man did not look a day over thirty. He had Salazar’s narrow face and green eyes. Yet she saw Uncle Godric’s nose, Aunt Helga’s cheekbones, and her mother Rowena’s smile. 

_ Remember who his father is…. _

“You were a mere babe the last time I saw you,” Helena commented. 

“Why did you leave me to die,” Loki demanded, his voice was raw with emotion. Tears were leaking down his face, he wiped them away angrily.

“To answer that you must have the whole story,” Helena explained, “I stole my Diadem from my mother. I ran North to hide from her, to where the Vikings roamed and settled down there to teach magic. Then the Frost Giants attacked the village. I tried to protect the villagers as best I could but I was captured,”

“Laufey took you hostage for your power,” Darcy guessed.

“I was to be a weapon to defeat Odin,” Helena said, “Only I could not because I became pregnant. Laufey assumed that the baby was his as he was the only one violating me. His other children were sickly and deformed, he hoped that my child would be strong. You were never his,”

“Who is my real father then,” Loki asked.

“I never knew the young man’s name, only he appeared in my cell one night. He told me that Laufey and his race had lost their way. And it was up to him to bring forth a new King of Jotunheim. I was to help him, I wanted to deny Laufey his perfect son. I agreed to help him and we made you. At dawn, he shifted into a wolf and vanished,”

Helena remembers the odd young man; with his white hair and crimson red eyes. And the crooked grin that melted her frozen heart.

“How did I come to be the left to die in the snow,” Loki asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

“I had you a few days before Odin’s final attack. I hid with you until the battle was over. Geoffrey Lancaster was sent my mother to find me. He found me running in the snow with you. He demanded that I leave you to die and to marry him. I told him no. He attacked me, I got away to hide you. I fought him and he slit my throat. When we both became ghosts I asked him what became of you and he told me that he killed you,”

“As you can see that was a lie. I was adopted by Odin and his wife Frigga,” Loki told her.

“Do they love you,” Helena asked.

“Yes,”

“Knowing that my son is loved to bring me the greatest peace,”

A white light appeared becking Helena, the gateway to the other side. She saw her mother, Aunt Helga, Uncle Hardwin, Aunt Petronilla, and Uncle Godric. Helena thought it was Diadem that was holding her back. No, it was not knowing what happened to her son that holding her back. 

“Tis time for me to join my family,” Helena said. 

She gave Loki a ghostly kiss to the cheek before disappearing into a shimmering golden light. Loki felt at peace knowing that his birth mother had loved him and wanted him. He felt thankful that he was not truly Laufey’s son, Loki had blamed the evil part of himself on Laufey. 

Who was his true father? 

“Well,” Darcy stated, “We solved the mystery. I always wondered who the children of King Arthur and his soulmates were. Hogwarts must be the Peverell Castle that Merlin and Morgana escaped too,”

“You must tell me about King Arthur and his soulmates,”

“Of course,” 

Loki popped them back to Darcy’s home, they talked. She explained who King Arthur, Queen Guinevere, and Prince Lancelot were. Darcy went into the founders of Hogwarts, explaining who Rowena and Salazar were. 

“So I do have evil in my veins,” Loki hung his head down. 

“As you can see, we don’t know the whole truth of Salazar Slytherin or why he hated muggle and Muggle-borns. Not all of those of Salazar’s bloodline was evil, Isolt Sayre went on to found Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you, you’re not evil. You’re resourceful, cunning, ambition, and leader when needed. None of that is evil,”

“Thank you, little sister,”

“You’re welcome,” Darcy gave him a grin.  

“I shall take my leave,” Loki smiled, “I have one more thing I must do alone,”

Darcy smirked knowing what he was going to do, “You’re soulmate is a fireball,”

“Good, I need someone to keep me on my toes,”

Loki popped into a stadium where a Quidditch practice game was going on. His eyes zeroed in on his tiny soulmate. She had fiery red hair, freckled face, and cornflower blue eyes. After the practice, Loki made his way down to catch her. She was dressed in dark green robes with a golden talon emblazoned on the chest. Red hair pulled back into a French braid with strands plastered to her face.

“Ginevra,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your Love, Thoughts, and Comments.
> 
> How do you like Loki's soulmate?
> 
> Who do you think his real father is?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter. 
> 
> I own nothing!!!
> 
> The Marvel Fandom has lost it's greatest hero, Stan Lee. Rest in Peace where ever you are, Sir.

Bucky watched through a scope as the Stark held a party. He spied Steve was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and jeans, Darcy green shirt with black lace and jeans. They were swaying to the music as neither could dance. Teddy was on the couch, next to Bruce, chowing down on an assortment of chocolate. His mouth and hands covered in chocolate. Bucky wished he was down there with his soulmates and son. He was ready to come home. 

But.... there was the matter of Howard Stark and his wife. HYDRA had ordered him to murder his friend. Howard thought he had cracked the code for the Super Soldier Serum, the one used on Steve. HYDRA wanted it badly. So they sent their best Soldier. The Soldier caused the car accident which killed Stark’s wife instantly. Howard survived the crash only for the Soldier to squeeze the life out of him. 

Howard and Maria were Darcy’s grandparents. Bucky had only just found out through the dark web. None of the public knew that Darcy was Tony’s daughter. They only knew her as Captain America’s new soulmate and Dr. Jane Foster’s associate. 

Bucky didn’t know how Darcy would feel about what he did. He knew that Howard’s son would probably kill him. It wouldn’t matter if Bucky was Steve and Darcy’s third. 

So he watched with envy. 

Wishing he was with them. 

After the party, the Avengers tried to lift Thor’s hammer. Only Steve made it move an inch. Then… one of Stark’s suits came walking in. Bucky didn’t know what was happening but the suits started attacking them. Steve and Darcy were knocked away from Teddy. The suits were trying to hurt his son. A fire boiled in Bucky’s blood, he used his sniper rifle to take out the robots around Teddy. Darcy blasted the rest away and grabbed Teddy. They disappeared from sight.

The first battle was done. 

The war just began...

Darcy waited to hear from the team, she was still at the tower. Teddy drew quietly in his notebook. Darcy was livid at Tony and Bruce for creating Ultron. They had wanted to make a world security system. So there would no more use for super heroes. Bruce and Tony had tried to make Ultron human as possible but that backfired. Ultron had no empathy for humans or life, he wanted to destroy all of it. 

Ultron also felt he was the true Stark heir. The damn hunk of metal felt he was superior to Darcy. For the robot identified as male; because male heirs were wanted through history. 

Darcy snorted in disgust. There had been great leaders throughout history both male and female. There also had been horrible leaders throughout history both male and female. Gender doesn’t determine a leader.  And Ultron should have looked closer at history. For example, Henry the Eighth executed his soulmate Anne Boleyn on false charges. He made England’s true heir a bastard. Henry had angered Fate and Destiny. As a result, his third wife Jane died in childbirth. Jane’s death was punishment for Anne’s. Edward and Mary both meet with early death because of Henry’s choices. Also to make way for the true heir to the throne, Elizabeth. 

Fate and Destiny will always find a way to _ correct  _ their plan. 

Darcy chewed on her lip in worry, something about this mission didn’t feel right. Ultron had actively tried to kill her and Teddy last night. 

He wanted no one alive that had connections to Tony or Bruce.

They were lucky to have Bucky watching over them. Steve and Darcy knew it was it was their soulmate that stopped the robots last night.

“Darcy,” Maria Hill called.

“Yes,”

“We have a problem,” Maria began she handed the Starkpad to Darcy, “Ultron put a hit out on a boy, Peter Parker. He’s eight and in foster care. May Parker died of cancer,”

“What’s Peter connection to us,” Darcy asked looking through the file. She landed on a picture, Peter had sandy brown hair and blue eyes hidden behind glasses. He had high marks in both math and science.

“His mother Mary Parker, is Bruce Banner’s sister. The state put Peter in foster care because Bruce is too dangerous,”

“I’m going to get him,” Darcy declared, “Get Tony custody of Peter ASAP. Tony’s is Bruce soulmate, the state shouldn’t complain,”

Maria nodded and went to work, she took Teddy with her to her office. Darcy changed into black skinny jeans, a royal purple silk shirt, black jacket, and black heeled boots. Thick ink curls were pulled back into a high ponytail. She tucked both wands into her boots. Her expandable bag was slung across her body. Darcy headed to the school before the school let out. As she approached, she saw three thugs waiting outside the school. 

Gangster by their tattoos.

She passed them by, they eyed her with lust. They probably thought she was a teacher or a parent. Darcy made it to the front desk and showed the necessary paperwork. Peter was brought to her, he wore clothes too big for him and carried a duck taped backpack. Darcy didn’t like the black eye he was sporting either. 

Darcy knelt down to his eye level and gave him a smile. Peter became distressed, thinking this lady was with the F.B.I. 

Blue eyes widened and filled with tears, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hack into S.I.,”

Darcy shook her head, “No sweetheart, I’m your cousin. My dad is your uncle and you're going to live with him,”

“Oh,”

Darcy wanted to laugh, it would seem their family was gaining another tech genius.  

“Darcy,” a gruff voice called.

She turned to see Bucky and Teddy. How he got Teddy away from Hill would be a mystery?

He was wearing a hoodie over his armor with a black bag slung across his back. 

“Steve and his team are in danger,” Bucky explained.

“How do you know,” Darcy demanded.

“Luna,”

Darcy cursed under her breath as she took Teddy away from Bucky. She nodded her head toward Peter. Bucky picked Peter up and followed Darcy. She cast a notice me not spell on the thugs. All they saw was a family of four leaving. Darcy leads them down an ally.

“You two close your eyes,” Darcy told Bucky and Peter.

She focused and popped to the location of the Quinjet. All four of them flinched as the sound of the Hulk’s roar. The two adults put the two boys in the jet.

“Stay here,” she ordered them.

Both boys nodded. Darcy locked the jet and put a few protective wards around the jet. Bucky put together his sniper rifle and Darcy pulled out her wand.

Before entering the warehouse, Bucky grabbed Darcy by the forearm and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Don’t be reckless Doll,” Bucky warned.

“No promises,” Darcy sassed.

Bucky gave her a wicked smirk before blending into the shadows. Darcy entered the warehouse. Nat, Steve, and Thor were in some sort of red mist trance. There was no sign of Tony, Bruce, or Clint. 

Ultron wasn’t here either.

“What do we have here,” 

The voice was Eastern European and female. Darcy looked up to see a dark-haired girl playing with the red mist. She had dark hair and forest green eyes, a cat-like smile graced her face. The girl couldn’t be more than sixteen. A boy came out of the shadows at super speed. He had silver hair with dark roots and grey eyes. He grabbed Darcy around her waist and around her neck, pinning her to his chest.

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff or Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Darcy remembered reading the report on her and her twin. 

“You’re Stark’s bastard daughter,” Wanda commented, “Your father is the reason my brother and I are orphans,”

Darcy cocked an eyebrow. “Considering I was born between two soulmates, I’m not a bastard,”

Wanda jumped down from the beam, red mist helped her float down. “That doesn’t matter, I’m gonna show you your worst nightmare before I kill you,”

Darcy studied the girl and felt pity, “Do you really want to kill me? It won’t bring your parents back,”

“I know,” Wanda snapped eyes glowing red “I want my revenge,”

“There is no going back if you do this,” Darcy cautioned, “Yes you would be killing a Stark. But you are also killing someone’s mother. I have a five-year-old son,”

The twins were focused on her; they did not see Bucky pulling Steve, Thor, and Nat to safety. Nor did they see Clint waiting for a single from Darcy.

“An unwanted whelp from what I heard,” Pietro argued. He tightened his grip on her neck. 

“His birth parents were soulmates and they died in each other arms. I became his mother the moment he was put in my arms,” Darcy reprimanded.

Wanda had enough and tried to do her red mist trick. Only it didn’t work on the bastard. 

Wanda tried again.

And again.

Darcy cackles with glee she winks at Clint. He fires an arrow that shocks Pietro, knocking him out. 

Wanda screams and tries to turn her powers onto Darcy. Only her powers do not work Darcy. 

Darcy already pulled out the Elder Wand and had it pointed at Wanda. 

“Never go up against a real witch,” Darcy advised, “ _ Stupefy, _ ”

Clint and Darcy were the last ones on the jet. Tony and Bruce were huddled under a blanket together. Steve and Bucky had their arms around each other with Teddy. Nat was still unconscious. Peter was sitting in the passenger seat of the jet. Clint went about flying to a safe house, aka his and Nat’s farm. Darcy sat in Bucky’s lap. 

Steve held all three of them. His eyes were haunted and he was shaking.

“Whose kid is that,” Tony asked pointing to Peter. Peter was dead asleep now. 

“He’s Bruce’s nephew. Ultron put a hit out on him, I had Maria get you and Bruce custody of him,” Darcy explained.

“What happened to May and Ben Parker,” Bruce asked.

“May is dying from a tumor and Ben died six months ago in a mugging,” 

Bruce nodded and put his head down. Mary had been a baby when their father killed their mother. She was adopted as she was only six months old. Bruce had gone into foster care at ten. When he was a professor at Culver, Mary tracked him down. She looked like their mother, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Mary was getting married to a scientist by the name of Richard Parker. Mary had lost her adopted father and wanted Bruce to walk her down the aisle. Bruce happily did. A few months later, he became the Hulk and went on the run. He heard that they had a son. Then six months after the birth of Peter, they vanished. 

Bruce investigated. OSCORP had something to do with it. Nothing more could be found.

Bruce noted that Peter looked like Richard but with Mary’s blue eyes. 

Clint landed at the farm, he scooped up Nat. The team followed Clint into the farmhouse. Behind Clint; Steve, Darcy carrying Teddy, and Bucky. Tony and Bruce walked with Peter in the middle. Thor followed behind them.

“We’re home,” Clint called setting Nat down on her feet. 

A rather pregnant young woman came to greet them. “Oh Hello,” 

“This is my sister Laura,” Clint explained. 

“That is an agent of some sort,” Tony commented.

The young woman waved awkwardly at them. A bunch of footsteps thunders down the stairs, three children run into the arms of Clint and Natasha.

“Those are little agents,” Tony announced.

“Guys this is Francis,” Clint said pointing to the red-haired boy, “Cooper,” Clint’s mini-me, “And Lila,” blond haired girl. 

Nat went over the Laura and put her hands on the baby bump. “How is little Noelle,”

“Noelle and Nathaniel are great,” Laura laughed.

A genuine smile bloomed on Nat’s face.

The team went to decompress. Tony and Bruce talked to Peter, explaining that he would be living with them. Peter was excited as Tony and Bruce were his favorite Avengers. Afterward, Laura had all the kids down in the basement turned movie theater for a movie night. Clint and Nat went to their bedroom. Thor on a mini mission of his own.

Steve refused to talk about what he saw, he held the anger inside. This lead to Steve and Tony trying to tear each other throats out. Tony had enough and went to the barn. Steve took off to the woods with Darcy and Bucky.

Steve finally collapsed, breathing hard. They were in a field of wildflowers. He finally opened up. 

“You and I were at a party, it was the 40s again,” Steve looked at Bucky, “You had both arms. I asked you were Darcy was. You asked me who Darcy was. I wanted to wake up, I couldn't. I didn't want to be in a world without either one of you,”

Darcy threw her arms around Steve, “It wasn’t real,”

“Darcy’s right,” Bucky agreed to wrap his arms around them.

The three soulmates gazed into each other eyes, something snapped inside of them. 

In that one moment of passion and love, a new soul was created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments, love, and questions.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another Chapter for you to enjoy!!!!
> 
> There is a lot of for shadowing in this chapter for Civil War. I will probably end with Civil War, then the sequel will jump into Thor-Ragnarok and Infinity War.
> 
> I own nothing.

Darcy woke to Steve and Bucky arguing softly. She was sore from their activities from last night. 

Darcy kept still and listened to her boys.

“I can’t stay,” Bucky said running his hands through disheveled hair. 

“If we just explained what happened…”  Steve argued.

“Stark won’t ever let me near Darcy and Teddy once he finds out the truth. He’ll only see the monster,” Bucky snapped. 

“Finds out what,” Darcy demanded sitting up with the blanket covering her chest. She had conjured a tent and a bed that fit all three during last night's activities. Steve and Bucky were sitting at the edge of the bed wearing their pants. Steve turned his head to look at her; Bucky refused to look at her. Their upper bodies glistened in the early morning light that was peaking in. 

“I killed your grandparents,” Bucky confessed keeping his head down.

“HYDRA killed them,” Steve corrected softly.

“I still held the gun,” Bucky said bitterly.

Darcy moved towards Bucky, wrapping her arms around him from behind. She gently pressed a kiss against his neck. “HYDRA is a fault for the deaths of Howard and Maria, not you. You forced to be their puppet for seventy years,”

“Stark won’t let me bond with you once he finds out,” Bucky turned to Darcy, wrapping his arms around her.

“Neither Tony or Bruce have the authority to deny my bonding. That power lies with Arthur Weasley and Odin. Both would understand what you’ve been through,”

Darcy had gone over James, Sirius, and Remus’ wills. James had passed the honor of approving Darcy’s bond onto Sirius, Sirius passed the honor onto Remus, and Remus passed the honor to Arthur. Odin had a say because he adopted her.

“We should tell Tony the truth,” Steve noted, “He deserves to know the truth,”

“I’ll talk to Bruce,” Darcy agreed.

Steve was pulled into Darcy and Bucky's arms. They stayed that way until Bucky let go.

“I should go,” Bucky announced. 

He stood up and threw a shirt on, then started looking for his boots. 

“Are you sure,” Darcy and Steve asked. Darcy moved over into Steve’s lap.

“I’ll only be salt in the wound right now,” Bucky stressed, “I’m still a wanted man,”

“We’ll get started on clearing your name,” Steve promised. They had been so focused on finding Bucky, they didn’t take the time to get his name cleared.

“I have a place you can hide. I have a friend in the Romanian government that can put you in a safe house for now,” Darcy suggested. 

Viktor Krum still owed her a Blood Debt, this was a good time to call that in. Also, she should make a call to Arthur, see if he could tinker with Bucky’s arm.

Bucky pulled them in, holding Steve and Darcy tight as he could. “We’ll get through this,” Steve promised. 

Darcy shrunk the tent and bed for Bucky and put in the bag she summoned. She conjured a portkey and sent a message to Krum. Darcy programmed her number and Steve’s into Bucky’s phone. Of course, she sent a  _ certain video _ to Bucky.

 Better to let him watch it when he wasn’t around Steve. 

“I love you both,” Bucky declared kissing both of them.

“Always,” Darcy declared and Steve nodded in agreement.

Like a flash, he was gone…

Darcy and Steve walked back the farmhouse hand in hand, they saw the kids and Laura setting up chairs in front of wedding arches. Teddy saw them and ran up to his parents. He was a little disappointed that he didn’t see Bucky with them, but his Papa needed still had demons to kill. At least that was Aunt Luna had told Teddy at Christmas. 

Teddy jumped into his Daddy’s arms and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

“What’s going on,” Darcy asked. 

“Tony and Grandpa are bonding,” Teddy babbled, “Aunt Hermione and Uncle Neville are bringing Mimi and Nana,”

There were two loud pops, Hermione and Peggy then Neville and Yen. Yen and Hermione dragged Darcy upstairs. Leaving Neville, Steve, Teddy, and Peggy together. 

“Neville darling, this bonding needs some roses,” Peggy voiced. 

Neville nodded and mumbled under his breath, vines of red, gold, and purple roses grew around the chairs. Rosebuds of the same colors grew around the arch. Upstairs, Yen and Darcy gave tuxes to Tony; Tony wore a golden rose on his tux and Bruce wore a red rose. Hermione was handing out other formal clothes to the others. Darcy wore a sky blue gown with a golden underskirt. Golden embroidered rose decorated the dress. Golden inlaid Pearl headband and pearl ring, both had belonged to Anne Boleyn. 

Darcy was trying to pin the red rose to Bruce’s lapel, her brows furrowed and her hand shaking. Her hands were shaking so bad that she dropped the rose and pin. 

“What’s wrong,” Bruce asked taking Darcy’s hands into his. 

Darcy whispered a silencing charm up. “I need help telling Tony something,”

“What is it,” Bruce inquired. 

“HYDRA sent the Winter Soldier after Howard and Maria,” Darcy confided looking down.

Bruce lifted up her chin and looked into his daughter’s big soulful eyes full of worry. It was a clusterfuck that was for sure. Tony was quick to anger and less than likely to forgive. Completing Darcy’s triad was on the line as well as her happiness. Bruce would need to work with Tony and his therapist to overcome this hurdle. It wasn’t  Sgt. Barnes’ fault, he was brainwashed and used as a weapon. 

Bruce understood. There were people out in the world that had wanted to use Hulk as a weapon. General Ross came to mind. Ross wanted to enslave those with powers, he wanted a slave army to replace normal soldiers. 

_ “No one would oppose us with an army of Freaks. Normal people would not have to risk their lives anymore,” Ross had told Bruce once.  _

“I’ll talk to Tony after we deal with Ultron,” Bruce promised. 

“Thank you,” Darcy hugged him tightly. 

‘You’re welcome my darling,’ Bruce thought as he watched Darcy leave the room. 

The door shut softly behind her. 

Bruce sighed and picked up the rose and pin. He turned to the full-length mirror and fiddle with putting the rose on. Two pale arms wrapped around him to pin the rose into place. The person stepped out from behind him. A young woman with auburn hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a long white off the shoulder dress with a crown of gold roses. 

Bruce knew her from Darcy’s photo book. 

Lily

She smiled, “Keep your eyes on the mirror Bruce,”

“How is this possible,” Bruce stammered.

“We both know that Tony is the non-believer,” Lily commented dryly, “ You been around the world and witnessed things beyond this world,”

“What do you want,” Bruce asked keeping their eyes locked

“I just wanted to see my men on their special day. I’m so happy for you both,” Lily began.

“You should be here with us,” Bruce grumbled.

“Don’t think of what could have been. Treasure the time that you have. Don’t look back. It drags at your heart until you can’t do anything but look back,” Lily advised.

Bruce nodded, Lily was right. 

“Would you have loved me as I am,” Bruce wondered.

“Of course, you're not the monster you think you are,” Lily declared, “ You know you and Darcy share the most remarkable trait,”

“And what is that,”

“You both needed a hero and that’s what you became,”

Bruce was giddy that he shared something Darcy. Others compared her to Tony and Lily. It was nice to share something with his daughter. Lily thought of the Hulk as a hero. 

Not a monster. 

“I love you,” he confessed.

The words flew out of his mouth without thought. 

“I love you too,” Lily said smiling, “Take care of Tony and our girl. I’ll be watching,”

Bruce watched as Lily shimmered away into the sunlight. 

Darcy watched as Fury proceeds over the ceremony. Fury wrapped forget-me-nots around their hands. She sat with Steve, Teddy, and Peter in the front pew.  Now came the binding vows are spoken by Tony and Bruce. 

A chill came over Darcy as she heard a woman singing. Though it would seem that only Darcy heard the words

“You cannot possess me for I belong to myself,”

_"Who are you the proud lord said, that I must bow so low."_

“But while we both wish it, I give that which is mine to give,”

_ “Let it end,” _

“You cannot command me, for I am a free person,”

_ “Wipe the blood from steel,” _

“But I shall serve you in those ways you require,”

_ “Let it end,” _

“And the honeycomb with taste sweeter coming from my hand,”

_ “Let our children know it’s the end,” _

“I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night,”

_ “Let them see no more bloodshed,” _

“And the eyes into which I smile in the morning,”

_ “Let it end,” _

“I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,”

_ “Let the feuding die,” _

“And the first drink from my cup,”

_ “Let it end,” _

“I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,”

_ “We are so tired of this bloodshed,” _

“And tell no strangers our grievances,”

_ “Let it end,” _

“This is my wedding vow to you,”

_ The rains weep o’er this hall,” _

“This is a marriage of equals,”

_ “With not a single soul to hear,” _

Tony and Bruce kissed, the red, purple, and gold rosebuds exploded into bloom showering the soulmates in red, purple, and gold glitter.

Cold dreaded settled in Darcy’s stomach, she plastered a big smile on her face. Darcy excused herself to go to the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water. She looked up to see she wasn’t alone. 

There was a woman that looked just like Darcy, only she had one sapphire eye and one emerald eye. Long black hair covered her naked body. 

_ “We look at the same stars and see such different things,” _

A new, older woman took, she was grey-blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing medieval clothes. A black dress. 

_ “Men go to battle, women wage war,” _

The older woman was replaced by a woman with golden blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a golden medieval gown with purple cloak lined with white fur. 

_ “Do not doubt my courage, I' am a match for any man,” _

The woman was replaced by a young girl in silver dress lined fur. A heavy crown of silver with diamonds and rubies rested upon her strawberry blonde curls. 

_ “Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not wear it like armor. And it will never be used to hurt you,” _

The girl was replaced with… Anne Boleyn. Darcy knew it was Anne from a picture at Hogwarts. Olive toned skin with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a grey fur-lined dress with a red kirtle with her famous pearl “B” necklace around her neck. 

_“Love is a magic we are born to make. Hold it tight don’t let it break,”_

Anne was replaced with her daughter Elizabeth. Red-gold hair with sapphire eyes. She wore a gold dress with the Crown of England on her head. She gave Darcy a grim smile.

_ “I survived because the fire inside me burned brighter than the fire around me,” _

Elizabeth was replaced with her mother Lily. She was in the outfit she died in. 

_ “Death is drawing in,... and heroes are no more," _

Lily was replaced by Darcy, only she had a scar that marred her left cheek.

_"These scars will never heal, so I bandaged them in layers of steel. Until I see a girl no more but a she-wolf ready to win this war,"_

After Darcy was three teenage girls in Hogwarts robes with name embroidered under their badge. The first girl had thick wavy ruby hair with sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. Her name was Lily Luna Potter and she was in Gryffindor. The middle girl had long golden hair with emerald green eyes, and freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Her name was Daisy Margaret Potter. The final girl had curly ruby hair with one emerald eye and one sapphire eye with freckles scattered across her pale skin. Her name was Ivy Rebecca Potter. Together they said.

_ “She who speaks for the voiceless will raise a sword a Justice. She will raise like an Empress. Bring the whole world its knees.” _

There was a knock at the door. The image of her daughters disappeared. 

“Darcy you okay. You’ve been in there for a bit,” Hermione asked through the door.

“Yeah, I’m coming out,”

Darcy straightened up and smoothed out her clothes. 

Something was coming.

Something bad.

Whatever was being thrown at, Darcy was going to prepare herself and those around her. 

As Professor Moody told her…

Constant Vigilance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The women in Darcy's mirror vision-  
> Melusina-The River Goddess.  
> Jacquetta of Luxembourg-   
> Elizabeth Woodville  
> Elizabeth of York  
> Anne Boleyn  
> Elizabeth Tudor  
> Lily Evens  
> Darcy  
> Lily-Daisy-Ivy
> 
> I changed Ivy's eye color in both this chapter and other chapters she is in. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts, questions, and love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter took so long. Life has been happening, I will try to update more.
> 
> I own nothing

_ The Battle of Sokovia is over and done. The Avengers have once again saved us from evil. _

_ And the Avengers gained four new members during the battle… The Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, and The Sorceress.  _

_ Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver have been identified as Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, two orphans that were experimented on by HYDRA. They were working with the creature Ultron. The Avengers have not commented on whether the teens were willing helping HYDRA and Ultron.  _

_ As for the Vision and The Sorceress, their identities remain a mystery.  _

_ In other news, Bruce Banner aka the Hulk has not been seen since the battle. Tony Stark refuses to comment on the topic of his soulmate. Though he has adopted Bruce Banner’s nephew Peter Parker… _

Darcy rubbed her six-month bump, feeling her little man kick. A product of the one night on the Barton farm. She entered the Tower for the first time in months. Darcy had come to pick up Peter for Christmas, and hopefully get Tony to come too. Tony pretty much isolated himself from everyone since Bruce’s disappearance. He stayed in his lab looking from Bruce, pushing friends and family away.  Not even Peggy could reach him.

Tony raged at Darcy for not using dark magic to find Bruce. She was a Witch of the Light. Darcy didn’t even use dark magic to locate Steve and Bucky, even though it was a temptation. Bruce would not want her to sacrifice herself and her morals to find him with dark magic. 

This was the first time Darcy would see him in months. Darcy and Teddy moved to the Avenger’s Compound with Steve Clint, and Nat; their family moved there too. Laura Barton ran the daycare. Steve, Nat, and Clint trained Vision, Sam, Rodney, and Pietro. Maria Hill trained the agents working for the Avengers. Thor had taken Jane and Wanda to Asgard. Loki would be training the Wanda. Though Thor, Jane, Loki, and Wanda would join them for Christmas. 

“Friday, take me up the penthouse,” Darcy commanded waddling into the elevator.

“Yes, Miss Stark,”

“It’s Ms. Potter,” Darcy grumbled.

“Sir changed it to Miss Stark,”

Darcy sighed and her baby kicked. Lately Tony was pushing her to change her name to Stark. Darcy refused, she was born a Potter and she would die a Potter. 

In the Penthouse, Darcy found a ragged looking Tony talking to an older man in a suit. The man was tall with white hair in buzz cut and mustache. Her scar hurt just looking at the man. 

The men stopped talking as she waddled towards them. The man looked at belly with a smirk and Darcy felt cold dread creeping up her spine. 

“Hello Miss Stark,” the man recited.

“Potter, Ms. Potter or Lady Black-Potter,” Darcy corrected.

“Darcy doesn’t be rude to Senator Ross,” Tony chided. 

Darcy arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms, gritting her teeth to control her temper. She was not a child that needed to be corrected.

Why was Tony dealing with the man that has harmed Bruce in the past?

“It’s alright Stark, Fate gives us willful daughters to keep men like us on our toes”, Ross slapped Tony on the back, “I will let you know more about what we talked about,”

Ross stopped beside Darcy, “Keep the next Captain America safe, sweetheart,”

Ross went to pinch her cheek, only for Darcy to grabbed his wrist and pressed on his pressure point. He gasped in pain.

She glared at the Senator.

“If my son wants to take up the mantle of Captain America, that is his choice. No one, I mean no one will take away his choice,” Darcy proclaimed.

“We’ll see about that,” Ross muttered as he left. 

“What the fuck is going on Tony,” Darcy turned her fiery green eyes on him. 

“General Ross and I have been working together,” Tony explained. 

“You’ve been working with the man that tried to turn Bruce into a weapon and hunted him like an animal,” Darcy pointed out. 

“Ross wants to make amends for what happened between them.,” Tony countered. 

“That is such bullshit,” 

“At least Ross has been supportive of me,” Tony snapped, stomping his foot like a child.

Darcy’s ire rose, “You have yourself to blame for that,”

“Why are you even here,”

“To see if you and Peter would like to spend Christmas at my estate in England,”

“No,” Tony Stated, “Peter and I will be having a normal Christmas,”

That felt like a dig Darcy’s magical side, “Fine,”

Darcy waddled away in disappointment as Tony made himself a drink. He drowned the liquor down. He would never want to spend time with the people that raised Darcy. All they would do is rub it in his face that he wasn’t there to protect her. 

Whose fault is that? 

Lily failed to inform him that she was pregnant. Then decided to give their baby away to Black and Potter. Tony tried to get his rights as a father restored, so he could stop Darcy’s bonding. 

Tony didn’t want Darcy bonded to Steve or Bucky. Neither was worthy of her; Steve was a self-righteous bastard and Bucky was a murder-bot. It didn’t matter that he was under  _ mind control _ at the time.

Only Tony was denied his rights. Lily had enough insight to inform the courts in both America and the British Isles that Tony denied their bonding and threw her out. 

Tony threw back another shot with a grim smile. 

Ross would get him his rights back. 

Darcy would become a Stark. So would Peter. He would find a good husband for Darcy. Norman Osborn was in the market for a third wife. He had a young son that would a perfect playmate for Peter. 

Teddy would have to be locked up, for fear of him becoming a werewolf.

The bastard in Darcy’s belly would be given to the government to rise into an obedient Captain America. 

And Tony would fine Bruce no matter the cost.

 

Hever Castle was the Estate they spending Christmas at, the castle was open to the muggle public most of the year. As of right now, the public thinks the castle is under repairs. Hever was a beautiful castle with lots of things to do, there was a maze to get lost in and lake for ice skating. And plenty of rooms for their guests and children.

Steve found Darcy in the sitting room watching the fire dance in the fireplace, she been brooding since her visit with Tony. It was late Christmas Eve. He lifted her feet from the couch and sat down with her feet in his lap. 

Steve rubbed her swollen feet. 

The pregnancy was smooth so far. Steve had been worried about what type of effect a baby with the super soldier serum would have on Darcy. Like, break her ribs or her pelvis. Steve told his fears to Darcy and she rolled her eyes. ROLLED HER EYES!!! Then proceeded to tell him not to watch Breaking Dawn anymore. (Francis and Pietro got Steve to watch the Twilight movies, Darcy was pretty sure Clint put them up to it). 

The doctors predicted that their boy would at least be ten pounds at birth. They wanted Darcy in the Compound’s hospital when her labor started. Only Darcy disagreed because she wanted a home birth at the estate she was born at. The OBGYN told Darcy that they may have to do a c-section because the baby was too big. 

Molly Weasley had scoffed when Darcy told her that. 

“You have birthing hips Darcy-girl, those muggles don’t know anything. You’ll be perfectly safe,”

It was decided that Steve, Darcy, and Teddy would come to Potter Estate at the end of Darcy’s eighth month. Then Darcy’s female relatives would be close by to assist with the birth. And there would be a healer from St. Mungo’s to assist as well. Bucky would also be brought to the Estate too for the birth of their second child. He was extremely excited for the birth and little down that he wasn’t there the whole time. Steve and Darcy hoped that the baby’s name would cheer him up. They settled on James Sirius Barnes-Rogers. 

Bucky was lonely in Romania and missed his family. He had a small job at a bakery and a little apartment to keep him busy. Hermione and Natasha were gathering evidence to clear Bucky’s name, going through seventy years of evidence with fine tooth comb took time. And Arthur had a  _ contact  _ in Wakanda that could get Bucky a new arm. Someone that fought against Tom in the first war, Arthur refused to go into detail. 

“Something is wrong with Tony,” Darcy began, “Ross has done something to him, I just don’t know what,”

“Are you sure it’s not grief,” Steve inquired.

“Yeah,” Darcy nodded, “Then there was my scar burning when I came into contact with Ross,”

“We’ll keep an eye on Ross and Tony,” Steve promised, “If Ross has done something to Tony, he won’t get away with it. Tony is an ass but he’s still family,”

“Thank you,”

 

Christmas day was festive and fun. Arthur, Molly, Narcissa, Darcy, Steve, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Luna, Clint, Natasha, Jane, Thor, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Sue, Fred, Lee, George, Angelina, Loki, Ginny, Pietro, and Wanda were there. Hermione’s parents were spending Christmas with Peggy in D.C., Hermione and Neville were popping over tomorrow. Sam was introducing Laura to his family in New Orleans. They were soulmates. 

Everyone was wearing their Christmas sweater, including Loki. 

All the children laughed and played together. Bill and Fleur’s daughter was there, Vicktoria Ann Delacour. She had strawberry blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. 

Charlie and Sue’s children were there. Leah Taylor Bloodmoon and Seth Ronald Weasley both had thick wavy hair the color of ink, warm tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Elizabeth Olivia Bloodmoon had thick red hair and chocolate brown eyes with freckled complexion. 

George and Angelina had their four-month-old daughter Winifred Grace Johnson. Winifred had her mother’s smooth chocolate complexion and dark brown curls, with Arthur Weasley’s peridot green eyes. 

Fred and Lee had their own four-month-old daughter, Georgiana Harper Weasley-Jordan, a little girl they adopted from Japan. She had porcelain skin, thick black hair, and ice blue eyes. Both Winifred and Georgiana shared the same birthday, such a coincidence.

 Clint and Natasha brought all five of their children too; Francis, Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel, and Noelle.

Pietro, Wanda, and Francis were whispering to each other, more than likely trying to sneak some spiked eggnog. This was the first time since the Battle of Sokovia, that Pietro and Wanda actually saw each other. The Avengers thought it would be a good idea to foster the twins separately. Pietro would be fostered with Clint and Nat, Wanda with Frigga and Odin. It was a chance for them to grow and learn to live separately. This was a better option than prison, which was what some of the world governments wanted. Some saw the twins as threats and not sixteen years old kids. It was a hot topic of debate in the news. 

As for the rest of the children, Cooper and Seth made fast friends, talking about quidditch and baseball. Leah was playing with Lila’s hair, they were talking non stop about animals, both non-magical and magical. Teddy, Tori, and Lizzy were playing tag . Then Nate and Noelle were toddling behind them.

There would be some new additions to the ever-growing family, not only was Darcy pregnant, so was Jane, Hermione, and Luna. Hermione and Luna were five months along and Jane was four months. Hermione and Luna were pregnant with boys and Jane wanted her baby to be a surprise. 

 

Hades, King of the Underworld, watched the party from the outside. Red eyes focused on Loki dancing with his soulmate. He knew that his son was destined for more than being a villain. Gods were not perfect as mortals believed, they made mistakes just like mortals. Like Hades, Loki was misunderstood. Hades regretted not being there for his son growing up, but  Gaia would had killed Loki to him suffer. His grandmother made it a pass time to torture and belittle him.

As the oldest son, Hades should have been King of the Heavens. It was also his knowledge of battle that won the war against their father. All Zeus and Poseidon did during the war was rape and fight. Hades was blackmailed by Gaia to take up the mantle of the King of the Underworld. She threatened his sisters to make him comply. Gaia wanted a weak king to control, hence why Zeus is King of the Gods. Gaia arranged the marriage of Hera and Demeter to Zeus, at least Hestia was spared. Gaia made sure that Kore (Persephone) was barren, denying Hades more children. Kore was betrothed to Apollo, the favorite great-grandson. Kore didn’t want that marriage, so she ran to the underworld and started an affair with him. Gaia was a control freak, she was the real ruler of the world. Cronus and Zeus were just puppets. 

Once Zeus has had enough of Gaia and starts to oppose her, a new war would start. More than likely Apollo would be chosen along with Athena as his Queen. That was the reason Athena was kept as a Virgin Goddess, so she could be Apollo’s Queen. 

Gaia didn’t like those with a strong will; Hades, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hera, Demeter, Artemis, and Hermes. She liked those she could control; Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, and Athene. Dionysus and Hestia pretended to her favorites but were spies for Hades.

There was a point in Hades’ life that he split his time between the Underworld (The Greek Universe) and the Nine Realms (Norse Universe).  This was before his marriage to Kore. He created Jotunheim and the race of giants. Hades was friends with Baldur and Hela, the older children of Odin and Frigga. Hela ruled Jotunheim when Hades was in the Underworld. They were friends nothing more. Hela was a fierce princess that wanted to find love and not an arranged marriage. Eventually, Gaia found out what he was doing and decided to teach him a lesson. She used her powers to corrupt Jotunheim, the giants, and… Hela.

Jotunheim and the giants were lost to Gaia’s magic.

Odin, Frigga, Baldur, and Hades were able to help Hela. Frigga used her magic to split Hela’s soul. All of Hela’s love and goodness was released into the Universe, creating the soulmate phenomena. The corrupted part was sealed under Asgard, only to be released on Odin’s death. Hades was banished from the Nine Realms, only to come back a few hundred years later.  Baldur asked Hades to help with the Frost Giants… which lead to Loki’s birth. With the help of the Celtic Gods (Baldur’s allies), Hecate, and Baldur, they protected Loki from Gaia. 

Gaia suspected that Loki was Hades’ son, she couldn’t risk a war with the Norse just yet. Not with Darkseid right on the doorstep. She would have to be patient in order to kill Loki. More than likely she sent the Justice League to do her dirty work. There would be a long drawn out battle between the two teams, Hades was biased thinking the  Avengers would win. The Justice League was a team, crime-fighting machine. They only fought together when they have too. The Avengers was a family that would die for each other. 

When the time came for the two teams to battle, Hades will enact in a plan to reclaim the heavenly throne. 

 

_ Tony was enjoying Christmas in England with his family. Darcy was home from Hogwarts, she was in her third year. On the way to their London House, Darcy talked non stop about her favorite teachers; Professors Lupin for DADA, Professor Black for Muggle Studies and Quidditch, and Professor Potter for  _ _ Transfiguration _ _. Her uncle Severus worked at Hogwarts too, but Darcy never liked him. Severus is a bit of stick in the mud. Tony, Bruce, and Lily were all happy to have her home. Darcy was talking to her cousin Hermione, Lily was in the kitchen cooking, and Bruce was playing with baby Peter. Their newly adopted son.   _

_ Life was perfect. _

_ His parents, Lily’s family,  Aunt Peggy and her family celebrate Christmas Dinner. Since Darcy’s birth, Howard was a hands-on grandpa. Darcy was the apple of Howard’s eye. Tony was happy about that. Some people made better grandparent than parents.  _

_ Looking out the window of their house, a snowstorm had hit. Tony watched the snow dance outside while drinking hot chocolate. Suddenly a figure was walking towards him.  _

_ It is Lily.  _

_ “Lily,” Tony called. _

_ “Dinner will be ready soon,” she yelled from the kitchen, “Darcy please set the table,” _

_ “Okay mom,” Darcy said, saying goodbye to her cousin and went to do as she was asked. _

_ If Lily was in the kitchen, who was this outside? _

_ Determined to solve the mystery, Tony put on shoes and jacket. He walked towards the lone figure as she started to run up to him.  _

_ It was Lily, a younger Lily. She looked like she was eighteen again. This Lily wore his t-shirt with shorts and tennis shoes. She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. _

_ “Tony you need to wake up,” Lily ordered as she shook him. _

_ Tony was confused and pushed away from her, “I am awake,” _

_ “No this place isn’t real,” Lily explained, “This is a fantasy world, none of it is real,” _

_ “You’re lying,” Tony snapped. _

_ His perfect life was real. _

_ Young Lily sighed, “The world needs Iron Man, Tony, something bad is coming. You’ll be needed there to protect our family,” _

_ “My family is inside, happy and safe,” Tony pointed at the house. _

_ “This world is a lie. Our parents are dead, we never raised Darcy,  and I was murdered when I was nineteen. You didn’t know about Darcy until she was grown.” Lily said, “You needed to be there to protect Darcy and find Bruce. Wake up before it’s too late.” _

_ The young Lily disappeared as  Howard grabbed his shoulders. _

_ “Son lets get inside before you catch your death,” _

_ “Yeah, Dad,” _

“He’s trying to wake up,” the unnamed nurse said looking at the man in the water-filled tube. He had on an oxygen masked with multiple IVs.

The doctor, “Give him a stronger dose to keep him sedated. That’s Ross’ orders.” 

The nurse nodded and did as she was told. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts, questions, and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love and comment.


End file.
